Falling For My Husband
by BabyLuhan
Summary: Suho, Sahabatku sedang sekarat. Namun di sinilah dia, berusaha memberikanku senyuman karena diriku akan mengabulkan keinginannya yang terakhir. "Aku ingin kau menikahi Lu Han. Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain, akan tetapi aku tidak ingin Lu Han sendirian ketika diriku meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku mempercayaimu Sehun" [HUNHAN, YAOI, MPREG, SEHUN, LUHAN, SUHO, AGEGAP]
1. Prologue

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Prologue**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Story Gaje, Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, RATED M**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

Prologue

Keluarga dengan marga Oh bukanlah nama yang asing lagi. Ayahku Oh Jaehyun adalah pemilik sekaligus CEO dari Oh Corporation, perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan dan dunia. Aku merupakan anak tunggal.

Walaupun ayahku sudah berumur 58 tahun, tetapi penampilannya masih bisa memikat seluruh wanita disekitarnya. Ayahku pernah mengatakan bahwa pernikahan tidak ada artinya karena semua itu hanyalah untuk menggabungkan kedua keluarga untuk urusan bisnis, alat untuk membangun kekuasaan dan menghasilkan ahli waris. Ayah dan ibu mungkin saja mereka menikah tidak didasari oleh cinta.

Harta adalah segalanya; tanpanya, tidak ada yang penting.

Kami, bagaimanapun, Keluarga besar Oh. Sejak remaja, kami semua keluarga Oh dididik untuk menikahi wanita/pria yang dibesarkan dengan baik; seseorang dari strata sosial yang sama.

Semua idiosinkrasi dan kesombongan yang mendarah daging ini kemudian hilang saat setelah aku bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon atau Suho. Aku bertemu dengannya saat masih kuliah di Universitas S dan berada di tim dayung yang sama dan juga kelas yang sama, akan tetapi Suho adalah pria yang bebas, tumbuh tanpa aturan yang membelenggu dari keluarganya dan pergi sesuai keinginan dan keyakinan masing-masing. Kehidupannya tidak seperti diriku. Suho adalah pria yang unik seorang pria yang aku kagumi dan aku sayangi layaknya kakakku sendiri. Suho mengajarkanku untuk mengikuti keinginanmu sendiri sesuai naluri.

Dengan bimbingan dan dukungannya, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan wanita yang bisa aku katakan aku cintai. Akan tetapi pada suatu hari aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa ayahku sendiri menikahi wanita yang ingin aku sisa hidupku ku habisakan dengannya. Dan kenyataan tersebut yang membuatku berantakan.

"Kau tau nak, semua aku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu juga. Cinta! Itu adalah hal bodoh! Kau adalah seoarang Oh. Cinta bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan kita. Ingat itu baik-baik, dasar kau anak bodoh!." Mata coklat ayahku menatapku dengan kemarahan bersamaan dengan kata katanya yang mengirimku ke neraka.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali atau berbicara lagi dengannya.

Aku berjanji akan menghancurkan hidupnya beserta pengantin barunya.

Tidak akan ada yang berani membuatku terlihat bodoh dan terluka.

Seperti yang aku harapakan selama 30 tahun hidupku, semua itu membuatku hancur, akan tetapi dunia memiliki rencana lain untuk aku pelajari. Ketika aku mendapatkan telepon dari suho, dirinya meminta dan memohon untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit S, dan panggilan tersebut tidak dapat aku abaikan.

Panggilan itu mengubah hidupkku.

Im back with another remake story

Dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya **Pamelo Ann** dan dirubah **Hunhan version.**

 **Slow update pake banget karena kalau dah pulang kerja biasanya molor kalau lembur hahaha**


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu**

Penerbanganku memakan waktu 8 jam lebih. Entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir dengan apa yang Suho katakan di telepon _"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sehun"_ . Diriku mengenal Suho, dia jarang meminta bantuan karena dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan segalanya, Suho yang aku kenal lebih baik membantu daripada meminta tolong. Aku sangat mengenal dirinya, Suho adalah pria yang baik. Dan mendengarnya meminta bantuan dengan nada putus asa membuatku bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Apapun itu, aku tahu ini adalah hal buruk. Aku pernah datang kerumahnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Diriku menghabiskan liburan natal dengan Suho, dan itu adalah Natal terbaik dan satu-satunya yang pernah aku miliki. Awalanya aku berfikir betapa aneh dan dekatnya keluarga Suho, karena aku bisa melihat orang tuanya sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Suho; seperti tipe orang tua yang ada di dalam cerita-cerita.

Memiliki perasaan iri bukanlah hal normal bagiku karena sejak kecil aku memiliki semuanya, akan tetapi pada saat itu aku berharap semua warisan yang aku miliki bisa aku tukar dengan kebahagian yang Suho miliki. Sangatlah tragis ketika mendapatkan kabar jikalau orang tua Suho tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dan mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Dan walaupun kesedihan terlihat dimata Suho, dia berusaha tegar dan menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Dan diriku tahu betapa berarti orang tuanya, akan tetapi dia terlihat tegar saat itu.

Tidak pernah satu kalipun laki-laki ini meminta pertolongan. _Tidak pernah._

Sesaat aku sampai dirumahnya dan menuju ruang kerja Suho, aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan sebelum masuk, "Suho?"

Ruang tersebut gelap, dan aku butuh beberapa menit untuk menyesuaikan jarak pandangku. Ketika akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan kegelapan tersebut, aku melihat Suho tertidur lelap dikursinya dekat dengan lampu meja kecil.

Melihatnya tertidur diruang kerjanya membuatku terkejut, namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah penampilannya. Suho tampak terlihat kurus, dan banyak kehilangan berat badan. Dan aku makin merasa sedih ketika melihatnya terbatuk-batuk karena aku tahu penyakitnya bukanlah penyakit yang akan sembuh dengan obat seperti parasetamol.

"Suho?"

Suho – sahabatku – mentorku – perlahan membuka matanya, lalu tatapannya yang kelabu bertemu dengan milikku. "Kau datang," bisiknya sambil perlahan berusaha membenarkan duduknya, "Terimakasih."

"Tentu saja aku datang. Kenapa meragukannya?" Aku bergumam ketika berjalan kearahnya sebelum duduk di sofa sebelah kursinya. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu sampai 6 bulan yang lalu." Suho diam tampak sedang berfikir, dan terlihat sedih, "Aku sekarat, tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku terinfeksi hepatitis B dan ineksi tersebut berubah menjadi kanker hati. Dulu saat diriku masih muda dan sehat, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa rasa sakit dan gejala yang pernah aku rasakan adalah hal yang serius. Seandainya diriku tahu, aku akan segera menyewa dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkanku." Suho menatapku, dan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum terbatuk, "Hidupku tinggal beberapa minggu atau maksimal beberapa bulan lagi."

Rasanya begitu nyata. Suho tidak mungkin sekarat, bagaimana mungkin dia sekarat ketika aku mengenal Suho sebagai orang yang kuat? Bagiku, Suho adalah keluarga dan saudara laki-lakiku. Dan aku sangat menghormatinya. Dan sekarang dia sekarat.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan, aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Aku yakin ada dokter hebat diluar sana yang bisa membantu – "

Suho mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikanku berbicara, "Aku baru saja kembali dari Afrika selatan. Menurutmu, kenapa aku pergi beberapa saat? Aku mencari obat." Dirinya menghela nafas, penuh kesedihan, "Waktuku hampir habis, dan aku sudah menerimanya. Tidak ada obat diluar sana yang bisa menyembuhkanku – akan tetapi ini bukan tujuanku memanggilmu, Sehun. aku memiliki sebuah permintaan. Dan ini sangat penting, dan aku akan sangat bersyukur jika kau mau membantuku karena aku ingin pergi dengan tenang. Dan aku harap dirimu bisa membantuku."

Perasaan tidak berdaya begitu terlihat sehingga diriku akan melakukan apapun yang Suho minta dalam sekejap. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantunya.

"Apa saja, kau tidak perlu meminta."

Suho memberikan senyuman kecil dan lemah yang memecahkan ketenanganku.

Sahabatku sekarat. Namun disinilah dia berusaha memberikanku senyuman karena dirinya tahu aku akan mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya. Hidup sungguh tidak adil dan aku membencinya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukkannya, tetapi aku ingin kau mendengarkan dan memikirkannya." Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tanganku, "aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak menyetujuinya." Suho menarik nafas dengan terengah-engah, seolah-olah dia berusaha mati-matian memikirkannya sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ingin diriny katakan padaku, "Aku ingin kau menikahi Lu Han. Aku tahu dirimu masih mencintai Ga eun, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini ketika tahu adikku tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya di dunia ini. Dirimu adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya. Dan aku percaya bahwa Lu han akan merasa aman dan percaya padamu. Aku bisa mati dengan bahagia mengetahui itu, Sehun."

Lu han, pria muda, pemalu dengan rambut coklat dan mata rusa yang bahkan tidak bisa menatapku saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat hari pernikahan ayahku dengan wanita yang aku cintai. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku ketika ayahku mengambil semua itu. Disamping itu, aku akan menembak diriku sendiri jika aku menolak permintaan Suho.

"Aku akan menikahi Lu Han. Tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk membantumu. Dan kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, Suho." Didalam hatiku, aku benar-benar hancur. Meskipun aku mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis ataupun marah. Mungkin aku masih merasakan sakit saat mengingat Gaeun, atau mungkin hidup memang tidak pernah memihakku. Apapun alasannya, aku menahannya. Suho perlu tahu jika dia bisa mempercayaiku, "Aku akan menikahi Lu Han hingga dia cukup umur dan menemukan pasangan hidup yang layak untuknya. Aku akan berjanji padamu dan memastikan dia hidup dengan baik, menjaga semua asetnya dan mengamankan semuanya dari orang-orang yang menginginkan asetmu dan dirinya."

Suho sudah menjabarkan semuanya, dari membuat dan menyusun perjanjian dengan pengacara sebelum aku tiba disana. Aku akan menikah dan menjadi penjaga Lu han hingga dia berumur 26 tahun. Dan aku juga menyusun daftar tentang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Lu han memilih seseorang untuk menikahinya kelak. Suho sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Dan sekarang yang perlu dilakukan adalah memberi tahu saudara laki-lakinya tentang hal ini. Suho berjanji akan memberi tahu Lu han saat minum teh dan aku akan menemuinya saat makan malam untuk mendiskusikan tetang apa yang akan terjadi.

Makan malam dengan Lu han akan dilakukan pukul 7 malam nanti. Diriku merasa begitu lelah sesaat setelah aku menjatuhan diriku diatas tempat tidur di kamar tamu yang sudah Suho persiapkan untukku.

Ayahku, Gaeun, pernikahan mereka. Suho yang sekarat. Dan hal yang akan terjadi dengan Lu han...

Pengkhianatan ayahku sangatlah menyedihkan, namun bagaimanapun didalam lubuk hatiku aku akan menduga hal ini akan terjadi karena aku tahu bagaimana ayahku. Dan mengetahui Suho sekarat aku masih bisa menahan kesedihan ini tetapi disisi lain hal ini membunuhku. Namun, pengkhianatan Gaeun melampaui semua apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tidak menduga bahwa dirinya meninggalakanku. Ketidaksetiaannya sungguh menghancurkan diriku.

Sungguh banyak yang harus aku terima, tapi begitulah hidup yang aku alami.

Aku kehilangan orang terpenting dihidupku. Mereka bukanlah hanya orang yang ada dihidupku sepeti ayahku. Gaeun dan Suho adalah orang yang aku anggap sebagai keluarga dan sahabat, seseorang yang akan selalu ada disampingku disaat senang ataupun sedih.

Kehilangan Gaeun ditangan ayahku sendiri sudahlah cukup, tetapi kenapa aku juga harus kehilangan sahabat terbaikku karena kanker? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, Suho terlalu muda untuk mati.

Pukul 7 aku menuju ruang makan, dan au terkejut saat aku memasuki ruangan dan bertatap mata dengan mata coklat yang seakan-akan bersinar, rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut, wajah yang terlihat halus dan imut dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan bibir yang imut yang pernah aku lihat.

Kim Lu han telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat indah.

Dengan otomatis aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya berharap melihat diriya dari dekat dan sangat tidak mengecewakan karena Lu han begitu cantik dilihat dari dekat.

"Selamat malam," gumanku, perlahan menghirup aroma dari tubuh Lu han saat menatapnya. Dan hal tersebut membangkitkan libidoku.

"Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Suaranya lembut...jelas dirinya bukan Luhan yang berusia 16 tahun yang aku ingat. Luhan begitu menawan. Dalam hati aku memaki diriku sendiri. _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Suho sedang sekarat dan disini aku berpikir tentang aroma dan betah indah suara Luhan._ Demi neptunus, aku harus memeriksa kepalaku.

Ketika makan malah sudah disajikan, aku memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Apa rencanamu untuk masa depan, Luhan? Dalam hal karir."

Luhan dengan hati-hati mengunyah makanannya sebelum meneguk Sauvignon Blanc, lalu dengan lembut membersihkan sisi mulutnya dengan tisu, "Sahabatku, Baekhyun dan aku sedang berfikir untuk mendirikan perusahaan PR kami sendiri. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah terdaftar untuk kursus di London sebelum kami benar-benar mendirikan perusahaan tersebut. Itu adalah bidang yang kompetitif, tentu saja; oleh karena itu kami berdua sudah memahami dan masih perlu belajar untuk menjalankan firma tersebut."

Luhan benar-benar mengesankan. Kebanyakan orang-orang seumurannya selalu memikirkan harta dan strata sosial. Mereka dilahirkan untuk menikahi seseorang yang sesuai dengan stratanya. Akan tetapi, laki-laki didepanku, entah kenapa seperti yang diriku harapkan?

"Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk mencari perusahaan PR yang dapat membantumu dan temanmu, beri tahu aku. Aku akan sangat senang membantu."

Lu han tersenyum tulus menghilangkan kesedihannya sesaat dari wajahnya. Aku diam beberapa saat untuk menghargai kecantikannya sebelum kembali sadar dari lamunanku.

"Salah satu sahabatku, Chanyeol sebenarnya memiliki saudara laki-laki yang memiliki perusahaan dan dia dengan senang hati membantu kami sampai nanti akhirnya kami bisa berdiri sendiri, tetapi terimakasih untuk tawarannya."

Lu han terlihat memiliki banyak sahabat laki-laki, hal tersebut agak sulit walaupun sahabatnya sendiri terkadang menyatakan bahwa mereka sekedar sahabat. Menurutku Chanyeol hanya ingin menginginkan Lu han sendiri. Karena aku mengenal Baekhyun dan aku tahu bagaimana Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol? Entahlah.

Whoa! Hold it there, you fool.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba mengejutkan diriku sendiri. Apakah karena Suho menyuruhku untuk menikahi Luhan? Benar, itu yang membuatku merasa harus melindunginya, tidak lebih. Tentu saja.

Selama makan malam,kami tidak pernah membicarakan tentang penyakit Suho atau membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang akan terjadi, sebaliknya, Luhan menemukan subjek yang lebih ringan untuk dibicarakan. Dia ternyata agak cerewet. Diriku merasa ragu karena baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan remaja berusia 18 tahun. Jesus Crisht! 18 tahun, Sehun!

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayai keputusan Suho. "Jika Suho bepikir itu adalah keputusan yang bijaksana, maka aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah dirimu. Hal ini akan menghentikan kehidupanmu, Sehun. maksudku, apa yang akan terjadi jika beberapa tahun kedepan kau ingin menikah?"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja." Aku meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Karena ayahku yang membuatku begini; membuatku merasakan kebencian. Karena dirinyalah yang mengubah hidupku yang dahulu bebas, riang dan optimis menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu tentangku, Luhan. Aku tidak pernah berbohong ketika menyangkut hal-hal penting. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun dalam waktu beberapa tahun atau dekade sekalipun karena aku tidak ingin. Pernikahan adalah sandiwara yang mana aku tidak menyukainya. Dulu aku pernah memikirkannya akan tetapi semua itu sudah hilang selamanya."

Mata tajam berawarna coklat itu menatapku dan aku tidak mundur dari panasnya tatapan tersebut. "Kau sangat baik, Sehun. aku berjanji tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Bahkan kau tidak akan ingat kalau aku ada."

Diriku meragukan hal itu, karena laki-laki mana yang buta untuk tidak melihat kecantikannya. Suatu hari dia akan menemukan jati dirinya, dan ketika dirinya sudah menemukannya, maka dia akan menjadi fatal untuk semua pria atau wanita didunia ini.

5 hari kemudian semenjak aku tiba, Aku dan Luhan mengucapkan janji kami di gereja kecil. Diriku bahkan tidak merasa terganggu saat mengucapkan janji untuk menikahinya, meskipun Luhan berulangkali meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu hidupku.

Dia benar-benar tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku menyambutnya. Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu, akan tetapi diriku dengan senang hati membantu. Meskipun aku baru bertemu Luhan 1 kali sebelum semua ini terjadi, tetapi aku sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya dengan Suho saat mereka mengunjungi kami dulu waktu kuliah. Dan setelah aku menghabiskan liburan natal dengan orang tuanya, mereka memperlakukanku seperti keluarga dan aku akan selamanya benar-benar bersyukur. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi aku menganggap orang tua Suho dan Luhan benar-benar pasangan terbaik. Dan ketika tahu kalau mereka tewas, aku sangat sedih selama berbulan-bulan bersama Suho.

Ya, mungkin Luhan tidak sadar, tetapi didalam hatiku, keluarganya sudah menjadi keluargaku sejak lama. Pernikahan ini hanya membuat semua perasaan tersebut menjadi nyata.

Kehidupan telah membuat diriku melihat begitu tidak berdayanya kami sebagai manusia. Semua yang kita miliki didunia hanya sementara. Kegembiraan cinta dan rasa sakit adalah pengalaman berharga yang hanya akan kita rasakan secara singkat.

Detak jantungmu, pikiranmu, cintamu, kekuatanmu, imanmu dan perjuanganmu adalah jalan yang menuntunmu menuju medan perang yang sebenarnya. Akan ada waktu di mana kehidupan akan menguji batas, kekuatan, dan ketekunan kita. Sebagian besar dari kita belajar dari pertempuran kecil ini, tetapi itu semua hanyalah langkah-langkah untuk mempersiapkan kita menghadapi pertempuran yang terbesar;

Sungguh menyedihkan, sahabatku tidak selamat dari serangan yang tiba-tiba. Suho meninggal pada Kamis pagi — dua minggu setelah pernikahan — pada usia muda dua puluh lima tahun.

Beberapa stafnya berkomentar bahwa Suho mungkin perlu melihat adiknya menikah sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

Tidak hanya menyakitkan meliihat Sahabatku saat dirinya dikubur, tetapi juga sangat menyedihkan ketika melihat Luhan terisak lembut ketika dirinya menahan air mata saat pemakaman. Kim Luhan, pewaris terakhir keluarga Kim, berusia 18 tahun yang memiliki begitu banyak uang dan warisan. Kematian Suho begitu tertutup, tidak banyak orang yang tau, akan tetapi ketika berita ini menyebar, banyak burung-burung dan mangsa yang datang berbondong-bondong.

Melihat keaadan Luhan sekarang, sungguh sangat jelas bahwa dia dapat dengan mudah ditipu dengan kata-kata manis dan keamanan palsu dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Ya, sekarang aku bisa melihat betapa tidak berdayanya dia tanpaku dibelakangnya.

Suho benar dalam membuat keputusan, aku akan menemaninya hingga dia berumur 26 tahun untuk melepaskannya menjadi pria yang bebas. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia memiliki diriku.

Aku tidak akan membatasinya untuk melakukan apapun ataupun dalam hal berpacaran, karena aku percaya dirinya harus belajar bagaimana kejam dan egoisnya beberapa orang diluar sana. Sehingga, jika suatu hari dia menikah, dia tahu dan akan menemukan pasangan terbaiknya kelak. Seseoarang yang akan melindungnya dari apapun. Seseorang yang akan mencintainya seperti orang tuanya mencintai Suho dan Luhan.

Diam-diam aku meraihnya, melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya agar dia tahu bahwa aku ada disisinya meskipun dia menganggapku orang asing. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca ketika aku mengangkat tenggkuknya agar Luhan menatapku dan kemudian aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kamu sendirian," aku bergumam lembut. "Aku juga keluarga."

Dan yang dia tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untukku.

NOTED:

Untuk memperjelas di chapter 1 ini adalah flashback 3 tahun lalu sebelum Sehun sama Luhan nikah. Disini Luhan masih berumur 18 tahun, Sehun 30 Tahun dan Suho 25 tahun.

Walaupun Suho dan Sehun beda umur, tapi mereka memang sahabat semenjak mereka kenal di tim dayung dan kelas yang sama waktu kuliah.

Jadi buat kalian yang ga suka **AGEGAP** , nagajuseyo~~~

Happy reading and sorry for the typos :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTED:**

 **Before you continue reading this chapter,, I want to tell you that there is a change in character, Xiumin becomes Chanyeol. Because I am chanbaek and hunhan enthusiat, so i cant ship xiumin with baek. Sorry if this confused you.**

 **And this chapter is 3 years after the married**

 **Okay happy reading y'all. Sorry for the typos :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan**

 **Present**

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi cemas mu itu?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan perhatian penuh.

Berapa kali aku harus mengalami pengalaman yang memalukan ini dalam hidupku? "Tidak hari ini, aku mohon. Aku belum tidur sama sekali." Aku menjatuhkan diriku di salah satu tempat duduk, sebelum diriku meneguk segelas kopi. Aku dan Baekhyun berbagi apartemen yang sama dimana Chanyeol menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dengan kami, karena dia selalu mengacaukan hidup kami berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol terlihat menekan, karena dia tahu kondisiku dengan wajah yang memerah saat ini.

"Minho mencampakanku. Dia mengatakan kalau menunggu diriku akan memakan waktu selamanya. Ada apa dengan berpacaran sehat? Itu tidak buruk kan?"

"Tidak, tetapi kau tahu semua dominan senang memiliki semua secara keseluruhan." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya padaku karena aku tahu dia seorang dom sebelum dirinya menggigit roti dan meminum capuccino-nya dan menambah kesengsaraanku. "Kenapa kau tidak, kau tahu melampiaskan hasrat dengan dildo? Atau lebih baik lagi, kau kan sudah menikah; mengapa tidak melakukannya saja dengan suamimu?"

Good question, tetapi aku berpikir meminta kepada si plaboy terkenal yang hampir tidak aku kenal, sangatlah gila. "Kau tahu pernikahan ini tidak nyata, Chanyeol. Selain itu aku tidak berfikir Sehun menyukai seorang perawan. Maksudku, aku tidak berpengalaman, tetapi secara keseluruhan, kau tahu lah?" Dimata Sehun, mungkin aku ditertawakan. Karena dia tidak mungkin akan melakukannya dengan seorang _virgin –_ seluruh Korea Selatan tahun akan hal itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mata coklatnya terlihat menari geli. "Sehun memang suka pasangan yang mencolok. Katakanlah, disisi eksperimentalnya? Aku mengagumi pria itu. Suatu hari kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku."

Aku memutar bola mataku, dan menggigit sedikit roti. "Shut up. Kau hanya iri tidak bisa seperti dirinya, jujur saja." Gumanku kepada orang bebal dan keras kepala yang aku kenal semenak aku pindah ke Seoul 3 tahun lalu.

Aku memang lahir di Seoul, namu keluargaku pindah ke Jeju ketika aku berumur 2 tahun ketika ayah membeli rumah untuk kejutan pada ibu di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Rumah tersebut adalah tempat terindah di bumi menurutku. Aku sedih saat harus meninggalkan rumah itu, tetapi setahun sekali aku datang dan kembali mengingat bagaimana kehidupan kami sebelum keluarga direnggut. Meskipun aku menyukai Seoul, akan tetapi Jeju akan selalu menjadi rumahku.

Aku sendirian. Jika bukan karena sahabat-sahabatku, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki siapapun.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar Baekhyun bergumam tentang beberapa proyek yang jatuh tempo hari ini saat dia memasuki dapur. "Chanyeol, tolong ambilkan aku kopi,,,"

Chanyeol melirik tajam pada Baekhyun, namun tetap melakukan perintah Baekhyun seperti biasa. Baekhyun adalah Raja ketika ada Chanyeol. Dinamika mereka berdua memang aneh, akan tetapi tetap cocok satu sama lain.

"Kurasa kalian berdua harus berhubungan dan melakukan sex. Selesai." Aku bergumam sembari tertawa geli.

"Oh, shut it! Chanyeol itu straight. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kopimu." Chanyeol memberikan kopi kepada Baekhyun. "Haa,, I'm Bi. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau semalam aku ditemani uke tercantik berasal dari Bucheon di pelukanku." Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun dan bucheon daerah Baekhyun.

" _Really?_ Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Aku tersenyum menggoda sembari melihat kearah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek?"

Wajahnya yang cantik dan mata coklatnya terlihat mengeluarkan senyuman bahagia palsu, " _Sure_. Bawa dia kemari. Aku ingin bertemu dengan salah satu teman satu malam Chanyeol."

Aku tersenyum kecil karena Baekhyun terlihat gagal menyembunyikan reaksinya.

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi ketika aku bilang akan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Aku ngin datang lebih awal dan pulang lebih awal. Namun, Baekhyun sengaja datang terlambat dan pulang larut malam. Kami berdua bekerja dengan sangat baik. Jika seorang teman bisa menjadi belahan jiwa, Baekhyun akan melakukannya untukku.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan menuju gedung kantor kami yang terletak di daerah Cheongdam-dong, Kris yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Chanyeol menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk makan siang, tentu saja aku aku menerima tawaran tersebut untuk bertemu di tempat favorit kami.

Setelah bekerja selama hampir 3 tahun, aku dan Kris menjadi dekat. Pada awalnya Kris adalah orang yang menyebalkan, bagaimana tidak? Dia melakukan keinginan adiknya untuk memperkerjakan kami, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanku atau Baekhyun.

Sikap Kris berubah semenjak kami bekerja bersama hampir setiap hari dan aku membuktikan kemampuanku padanya. Saat pertemananku dengan Chanyeol berisi lelucon dan gurauan, pesta dan curhatan dari hati ke hati setiap 6 bulan sekali, disisi lain pertemananku dengan Kris jauh lebih kepada kedewasaan. Aku selalu menghargai pendapatnya dan kejujurannya ataupun pendapat yang Kris berikan kepadaku ketika aku sedang bekerja pada beberapa proyek.

Chanyeol terkadang lebih terlihat kekanakkan. Kris sangat menawan, rapi dan seakan-akan dirinya terlihat seperti berjalan dengan setelan designer. Okay,, kadang aku lemah terhadap penampilannya, tetapi semua itu hanya cinta monyet dan hanya diriku yang tahu.

Kami berada ditengah-tengah makan siang ketika handphoneku bergetar diatas meja.

 _Sehun: Apa kau sibuk siang ini?_

Sehun mengirim pesan saat diriku makan siang, aneh. Aku penasaran dan segera membalas pesannya.

 _Bisa diatur. Ada apa?_

Handphoneku bergetar sebelum aku meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

 _Sehun: Ada hal penting yang harus aku diskusikan bersamamu. Jam berapa kau luang?_

Okay, sekarang aku makin penasaran dan sedikit khawatir.

 _Sebenarnya aku sedang makan siang disuatu tempat dekat dengan kantormu. Apakah kau ada waktu luang sekitar 1 jam lagi? Aku bisa mampir._

Seperti yang kuharapkan, handphoneku langsung bergetar saat melihat balasan Sehun.

 _Sehun: Akan aku kosongkan jadwalku. Sampai nanti._

Apa yang begitu penting sehingga Sehun menghubungiku? Apakah ada masalah keuangan? Tetapi bila itu masalah keuanganku, Sehun pasti akan langsung membereskannya. Apakah ini tentang bisnis baru yang perlu diinvestasikan? Sangat mungkin.

Terakhir kali Sehun menghubungiku adalah ketika membicarakan tentang menempatkan 25% warisanku untuk sektor tehnologi. Atau mungkin ini lebih serius? Tetapi kuharap tidak.

Meskipun aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu Sehun, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Dengannya, aku selalu teringat kenangan indah bersama Suho. Walaupun kami tidak dekat, aku sangat peduli padanya.

Jadi, apa pun yang mengganggu Sehun sehingga dia memintaku untuk bertemu, aku berharap bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius karena terakhir kali seseorang mengatakan hal penting untuk dibicarakan adalah Suho yang sedang sekarat.

Perutku rasanya bergejolak. Aku harus segera menuju kantor Sehun dan berharap tidak muntah di kantor megah dan mewah miliknya.


	4. Chapter 3

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read this First**

 **Untuk memperjelas, Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan tidak diketahui oleh publik ataupun Media. Pernikahan mereka hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang terdekat keluarga Kim (Keluarga Luhan termasuk pegawainya). Untuk Keluarga Sehun? Mereka tidak tahu sama sekali.**

 **Okay, that's it. Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan**

"Mr. Oh menungguku, namaku Kim Luhan," aku memberi tahu namaku pada resepsionis. Kemudian dia memberikanku arah dimana aku harus menggunakan _private lift._

"Jihoon akan berada disana untuk menyapamu," Tambah resepsionis tersebut sebelum tersenyum padaku.

Aku bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih, dan mengikuti arahannya tanpa masalah. Jihoon ternyata merupakan pria dengan perawakan besar dan terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata hitam pekat. Mungkin karena wajah cemberutnya dia terlihat menyeramkan, yang mungkin memang sudah kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Dia tidak basa-basi, dirinya langsung menuntunku.

Begitu lift berhenti, Jihoon mempersilahkanku dan kemudian menekan tombol untuk kembali ke lobi.

Lantai yang aku injak sekarang begitu terang karena cahaya sinar matahari. Sepertinya tema di lantai ini adalah putih dan bercahaya karena tampak jelas sekali menyilaukan mataku beberapa saat.

Aku berjalan kedepan dan memperhatikan ada seseorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua keluar dari salah satu pintu kaca. Dirinya langsung menyapaku dengan senyuman, "Kim Luhan, perkenalkan aku Jesicca. Mr. Oh sedang menelepon tetapi dirinya bersikeras untuk memintamu bergabung dikantornya. Walaupun itu sedikit tidak sopan dan aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi aku hanyalah asistennya."

Aku menyukai perempuan ini. Dia mempunyai keberanian, "Terimakasih, Jesicca. Aku tidak masalah. Sehun adalah teman lama keluargaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Okay, dear. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan kakakmu Suho sekali. Sangat disayangkan Tuhan mengambilnya dari kita di umur yang sangat muda."

Jesicca pernah bertemu Suho? Aku kira Sehun mengambil alih bisnis kakek dari ibunya setelah kakeknya meninggal, yang mana baru 8 bulan setelah Suho meninggal. Tetapi aku tidak perlu berpikir panjang tentang masalah itu karena Jesicca memberikan jawaban yang aku cari.

"Sehun membawa temannya kesini satu kali untuk bertemu kakeknya. Aku sudah bekerja disini sejak umurku 18 tahun dan sekarang umurku sudah 50 tahun. Karena itu aku tahu sedikit tentang Sehun kecil disini." Jesicca melanjutkan sembari berjalan kearah kantor Sehun. begitu sampai, dirinya meraih tanganku dan menepuknya pelan, "Aku yakin kakakmu sangat senang bahwa kau dan Sehun bertemu. Beri dirinya waktu, dia pasti akan berubah. Dia akan segera lepas dari kebiasaannya segera, tunggulah." Jesicca tidak memberiku waktu untuk membenarkan perkataannya. Dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan, dugaan Jesicca bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sehun dan diriku atau bahwa dia memperlakukan pria itu seperti anak kecil. Namun, ada satu hal yang pasti, adalah hal yang lucu jika seorang pengusaha serius seperti Sehun memiliki asisten dari kakeknya yang tidak menganggapnya serius. Tetapi aku sungguh bersyukur jika Sehun memiliki seseorang seperti Jesicca untuk mencerahkan harinya.

Aku membuka kantor Sehun tanpa mengetuk. Kantornya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan lantai-lantai lainnya. Kantornya memiliki lantai yang gelap dan hanya cahaya ruangan yang menerangi si bos, yang terlihat begitu serius dengan percakapan lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus aku lakukan, atau mungkin aku perlu alasan untuk memperhatikan keseksian pria di depanku, jadi aku berdiri sejenak dan menatapnya dan berharap dia segera sadar jika aku sudah datang.

Ketampanannya adalah hal utama yang membuat semua tertarik. Sehun mengalihkan perhatian semua orang walau hanya dengan mengenakan setelan ataupun _ripped jeans_ dan jaket kulit; seorang playboy yang tidak memperdulikan omongan orang tetapi melakukan apa yang dia mau. Banyak skandal yang diberitakan tentang dirinya hanya saja Sehun tidak peduli karena dirinya bukanlah malaikat

Oh Sehun _is a pure sin._ Ketika kau berada disekitarnya, kau ditakdirkan menjadi pendosa,,, pendosanya. Gosip tentang kemampuan dan kapabilitasnya yang monumental dan cukup banyak membuat sebagian wanita ataupun pria bertekuk lutut padanya setiap malam dan banyak dari mereka yang memberikan pengakuan untuk membayar Sehun agar bisa bersamanya lebih lama. Apakah dia peduli? Tidak, dia hanya menganggap seolah-olah semua itu tidak terjadi. Dan apakah hal tersebut menghentikannya untuk tidak terlibat dengan model, aktris, atau orang yang dia temui di bar? Tidak, bahkan dia akan lebih memperlihatkannya.

Selama 3 tahun, aku selalu mengikuti Sehun dari berita-berita tersebut. Pada tahun pertama, aku sangat banyak tidak suka dengan cerita-cerita yang ada di koran ataupun media tentang dirinya. Sekarang, bahkan aku tidak peduli karena sekali kau membaca sebuah skandal, kau ingin membaca semuanya. Wanita atau pria yang sudah menikah? _Check_. Perkelahian di bar? _Check, check_. Memiliki 3 pacar sekaligus dalam 1 waktu? _Triple check_.

Tak satupun dari hal itu penting, karena aku tahu jauh didalam lubuk hati – Sehun adalah pria yang baik. Memang, mungkin dia sudah melalui beberapa kehidupan yang kasar, tapi bukankah kita semua juga?

Dalam beberapa hal, aku menganggumi kepribadiannya yang berani. Dia adalah pendosa; tidak pernah merasa menyesal, karismatik, berpikir tajam dan dia memiliki senyuman yang mematikan.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan tenggorokanku tercekat ketika melihat matanya menatapku. Untuk beberapa detik, aku pikir aku ketahuan memperhatikannya karena matanya terlihat seperti mengetahui banyak hal di mataku.

 _Damn_ , laki-laki ini harus ditangkap karena membuatku merasa bersalah...tetapi karena apa? Dia tidak tahu. Kerja kerasku adalah berusaha bersikap biasa saja setiap berada disekitar Sehun, terkadang tidak, tetapi aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal kembali.

Kapan terakhir aku melihatnya? Aku berpikir kembali dan sadar itu sekitar sebulan lalu, saat aku makan malam dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun disana, ditemani dengan 2 wanita, dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Sehun tidak melihatku, tetapi aku mendapati diriku meliriknya. Aku melihat playboy sedang beraksi, tetapi entah kenapa aku terus menganggap dirinya mempesona seperti magnet.

"Beri aku 1 menit," Sehun segera menyelesaikan percakapannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau ingin minum apa? Biar asistenku yang akan membawakannya."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Take your time. Aku akan membalas beberapa email sembari menunggu." Diriku memberi senyuman pada sehun sebelum duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan handphoneku.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengerang, sehingga aku mendongak danm menemukan dirinya dengan kerutan diwajahnya sembari memainkan pena di tangannya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pria terlihat begitu menarik dan indah tetapi tetap terlihat berbahaya dan sangat seksi? Kemudian aku ingat saat Suho membawa pria ini kerumah, saat itu aku berumur 16 tahun dan untuk pertama kalinya jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku sungguh kagum padanya, ke titik dimana aku benar-benar akan bergetar ketika mata kami bertemu. Sehun adalah, tentu saja sangatlah sopan tetapi aku merasa ada jarak diantara kita. Beberapa tahun kemudian, dirinya tidak merubah sifatnya padaku, aku terus melihat dirinya sebagai pria yang mengagumkan.

Aku terbawa pada lamunanku sapai aku tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah tidak berkutat dengan teleponnya. Bahkan, Sehun sudah duduk didepanku sebelum aku tersadar.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan terlihat matanya yang bertanya-tanya dengan tingkahku.

Oh damn, jika dirinya tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, aku akan sangat malu, "Maaf? Pikiranku berada di tempat lain."

"Yep, kau terlihat melamun barusan. Kau ingin minum apa?" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan dirinya menatapku.

"tidak perlu repot-repot. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku? Apakah ada berita buruk? Jika iya, seberapa buruk?"

"Well, sebenarnya ini menyangkut diriku dan dirimu, dalam kata lain, ini mempengaruhimu." Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melanjutkan, "Keluargaku ingin aku menikah."

Dan? Aku terdiam sejenak menunggu Sehun melanjutkan.

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk menikahi siapapun. Disamping itu, aku sudah menikah denganmu." Sehun menjelaskan dengan tenang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku memanggilmu untuk meminta bantuan, jika kau ingin. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi tunanganku untuk beberapa waktu. Aku perlu meyakinkan mereka bahwa hal ini tidak akan diketahui oleh publik."

Mana mungkin aku menolaknya, aku akan membantunya dengan senang hati untuk berpura-pura jadi apapun itu, gumanku. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Sehun. ayolah, kau sudah membantu banyak untukku. Ini adalah balasan dariku juga." Disamping itu, ini adalah kesempatan untukku bisa bersamanya.

Aku baru ingin melanjutkan percakapan sebelum Sehun memotong perkataanku.

"Aku mendengar kau berpacaran dengan pria bernama Minho? Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Sehun melihatku tepat dimata dengan matanya yang tajam, seakan menusuk hingga kedalam tubuhku.

Minho, huh? Darimana Sehun tahu? "Well, tidak. Minho sebenarnya memutuskanku karena – " titik...titik...titik dan titik.

Hell! Shitty, mother hell.

 _This was humiliating_. Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku, merenung. Oh! Demi Tuhan! Ini Oh Sehun! aku yakin pasti aku akan mengejutkan dirinya.

"Aku perawan dan dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jadi, uuh – aku lebih baik berhenti. Siapa yang butuh pria seperti dia?" Aku kembali menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menghentikan ocehanku. Tuhan tahu apa lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutku jika tidak aku hentikan.

" _Virgin,_ katamu?" Tanya Sehun, terperangah sembari mengedipkan matanya padaku beberapa kali sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu hal seperti masih ada."

Ya, di duniamu mungkin tidak ada _Mister oh so damn perfect._

Aku tersipu malu, mencoba mengabaikan pandangan panas yang diberikan Sehun. seoalah-olah aku adalah alien dari planet luar angkasa yang mendarat di bumi, tidak biasa dan aneh. "Ya, kau melihatnya sekarang. Jadi aku akan menghargainya jika kau tidak melanjutkan percakapan tersebut, Sehun." Diriku begitu malu karena tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya diriku, walaupun aku ingin memiliki pengalaman tersebut – untuk kebebasan hidupku – tetapi aku tidak bisa melanggar jannji yang sudah aku buat dengan ibukku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berusaha mengejek kesucianmu."

 _Seriously, shut up, Sehun! Vaginal purity? Fuckity-fuck._ "Tolong hentikan saja topik ini, Sehun. sebelum aku mati karena malu." Gumanku pelan.

"Jangan biarkan pria seperti Minho menyembunyikan jati dirimu."

Oh bugger! Aku yakin sekarang Sehun merasa bersalah. Well, aku sudah cukup dengan pujian itu. "Sejak kita sedang membicarakan masalah bantuan, aku harap kau bisa membantuku juga." Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, "Aku ingin kau...uhm _you know, pop my cherry_." Blasted Fuck! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut? Pop my cherry? Sungguh memalukan!

Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum berdehem dan memberikanku senyuman seksinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah kau minum siang ini?"

"Tidak ada." Kemudian Sehun membungkuk dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku, "Aku tidak mabuk, Sehun. 100%" Aku menekankan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mencerna semua ini. Maksudku – " Sehun menggaruk jangkutnya yang padahal tidak ada sama sekali, terlihat bingung, "Kau tahu kan reputasiku? Luhan, aku hanya berkencan dengan seseorang hanya selama 6 minggu. Dan dari fakta tersebut, aku tidak mau mengambil kepolosan seseorang. Disamping itu, kau harus menunggu seseorang yang layak, seperti calon pendampingmu nanti, dan aku yakin siapapun itu akan menghargainya."

Ya Tuhan, aku baru saja menawari Sehun seks dan ditolak. WTF! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang berkomitmen lebih dari apapun, bagaimanapun caranya. Maksudku, aku sudah banyak tahu tentang oral seks tetapi semua itu membuatku bosan dan menjemukan.

"Sebentar, biar aku meluruskan hal ini. Aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan teman laki-lakiku. _Heck, I've been in so many close calls!_ Dan aku ingin segera rasanya menyingkirkan keadaan tersebut. Walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukannya, tetapi aku hanya tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku." Aku berhenti sejenak dan menggigit bibirku, menatap ekspresi Sehun untuk melihat apakah dirinya ingin aku melanjutkan percakapan ini, "Maksudku, ibuku memberikanku nasihat tentang seks saat ketika aku bertanya padanya kapan aku bisa mulai berkencan. Aku tidak yakin apa yang membuat dia terdorong untuk berjanji agar aku memberikan keperawananku pada suamiku kelak." Diriku menghela nafas panjang mengingat kejadian tersebut, "Ibu dan ayah meninggal 2 bulan setelahnya, jadi aku harap kau mengerti. Jika hal ini adalah hal terkahir diriku untuk menepati janji tersebut, maka aku akan menepatinya. Jadi, sekarang aku harap kau memahami posisiku. Aku yakin itu hal mudah, Sehun. maksudku, jika kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa melakukannya di tempat gelap."

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Sehun dengan cepat menjawab dan menatapku tajam.

Seks dengan Sehun...

Fuck

Yes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun**

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Aku mendengar diriku mengatakan hal tersebut. Apakah aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku? Suho akan membakarku hidup-hidup seandainya di tahu.

Tetapi, Jesus Christ! Siapa yang bisa menyalahkanku? Luhan datang kesini, tampak seperti seorang eksekutif dengan setelan yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia adalah pria muda yang bisa membunuhmu disaat itu juga ketika kau melihatnya. Luhan duduk didepanku, sementara aku menatapnya, berharap Luhan merobek pakaiannya dan merayuku.

Walaupun reaksiku terlihat normal, tetapi tetap saja, ini bukan hal yang baik. Aku tidak akan memperlakukan Luhan seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada wanita/pria yang aku kencani.

Ini bukan masalah besar bukan? Tetapi kenapa dirku berkeringat ketika memikirkan Luhan berada di bawahku, menggeliat...dan kedua kakinya bertumpu pada pinggangku...

Sungguh, aku perlu memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sebelum Oh Junior memutuskannya. Maksudku, aku tahu Oh Junior sudah sangat sering memutuskan hal seperti ini di masa lalu, tetapi dalam hal ini, aku membutuhkan pikiranku berfungsi dengan baik. Ini Luhan dan aku akan memotong jariku terlebih dahulu sebelum menyakitinya.

Jika memang ini yang Luhan inginkan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih baik dengan pacarnya, maka aku yakin aku melakukannya untuk tujuan baik, bukan?

"Aku akan memberi tahu keputusanku akhir minggu ini. Aku juga lupa memberi tahumu kalau kita harus pergi jumat siang dan tidak akan kembal selama seminggu kedepannya."

"Seminggu?" Luhan menjawab.

"Beri tahu temanmu jika aku akan membantu mencarikan penggantimu selama kau absen. Hal ini, bagaimanapun juga, tidak direncanakan dan aku tidak ingin membahayakan apapun untukmu. Kau bekerja keras untuk sampai dimana kau berdiri sekarang." Aku tersenyum tulus pada Luhan, dan menatap seluruh tubuhnya dengan apresiasi, "Aku sangat bangga padamu, Luhan."

"Itu sangat manis, Sehun. terimakasih. Itu sangat berarti untukku." Luhan kemudian berdiri, "Aku akan memberi tahu Bakehyun tentang tawaranmu dan menyiapkan pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa aku bawa. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 4," aku menjawab sebelum berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan kearah Luhan, "Dan Luhan, aku ingin kau berpura-pura kalau kita benar-benar jatuh cinta. Jadi, jangan heran jika nanti aku akan menempel padamu terus."

Luhan tersenyum gugup, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau tahu, tunangan baru bla..bla..," Luhan mengoceh, dan pipinya memerah dengan semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Shit, Sehun. maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa gugup. Salahkan pada kopi itu; aku sudah minum 3 gelas."

Aku mengangkat alisku, geli dengan reaksinya, "Kau yakin ini bukan karena kau akan menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu denganku?"

"Lucu sekali, Sehun."

 _Luhan, kau sungguh begitu manis._ Ucapku dalam hati. "Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi." Aku mencium pipinya lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Kita akan tidur dikamar yang sama. Aku yakin akan ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan."

Luhan bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin untuk meninggalkan kantorku.

"Damn!" Diriku bergumam, setengah berharap untuk bisa mengendalikan diri selama 2 hari.

Ini merupakan jalan yang membahayakan. Tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan.

Pemikiran seksual tentang Luhan harus segela lenyap. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh reaksi tubuhku, Heck, mungkin aku butuh beberapa penenang dari beberapa wanita di klub sebelum aku pergi 2 hari lagi. Ini benar-benar harus dihentikan. Suho dan Luhan tidak pantas mendapatkan penghinaan ini.


	6. Chapter 5

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan**

"Ibu dan nenekku akan menginterogasimu, jadi aku minta maaf sebelumnya," Jelas Sehun sambil perlahan berjalan menepi, "Aku baru sadar kau tidak banyak bicara sejak kita meninggalkan Seoul, apakah kau merasa tidak sehat?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Ini merupakan salah satu hal yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan, tetapi yang paling penting adalah aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Ini adalah keluarganya dan aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol bagi sebagian orang, tetapi aku ingin Sehun bangga padaku dan aku bisa melakukannya tanpa hambatan.

Mata Sehun seperti menari-nari sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan menuju pintuku. Dia membuka pintuku dengan hati-hati dan menuntunku keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi kami berada di jalan yang sepi, nyaris tidak ada mobil yang lewat.

Pikiranku menghilang ketika Sehun mendorongku ke sisi mobil, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti aku dan bersenang-senanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Percayalah padaku, Luhan. Kau bisa percaya padaku dan aku akan selalu jujur padamu."

Aku tahu dan aku menghargai Sehun karena berusaha menenangkanku, "Kau adalah pria baik yang aku kenal. Tidak perlu memperlihatkannya berkali-kali."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya, membuatku mengagumi ketampanannya. "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, kau tahu apa yang biasa aku lakukan, tetapi denganmu, aku akan mencobanya."

Aku benar-benar akan pingsan.

"oh, ngomong-ngomong kita mungkin membutuhkan ini." Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Cincin. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kesukaanmu, tetapi aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang menyukai berlian, jadi aku membelikanmu emerald. Aku memperhatikan ibumu pernah memiliki shapire. Jadi, aku pikir mungkin ini adalah hal yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena perhatiannya.

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit dari tempat kami menghentikan mobil. Jika tadi aku gugup sebelumnya, aku salah. Karena saat ibunya keluar dan menyambut kami, aku benar-benar diperhatikan dari atas hingga bawah sebelum ibunya memberikan ciuman.

Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama seminggu jika aku sudah diteliti seperti sebuah spesimen?

.

.

Okay, mungkin reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Ibu Sehun, tidaklah semenakutkan yang aku kira. Dia benar-benar memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Aku menemukan dirinya sungguh menawan. Untuk nenek Sehun, sungguhlah wanita baik dan anggun yang Sehun miliki.

Malam kami bersama... bisa kita katakan, aku dan Sehun mabuk dan langsung pingsan begitu kami melihat tempat tidur.

Sekarang adalah malam kedua kami bersama dan aku sedang bekerja ketika mendengar Sehun memasuki kamar. Aku bahkan tidak mendongak ketika menyapanya. Aku pikir kami sudah saling merasa nyaman.

"Apakah kau ingin berendam di jacuzzi?" Ucap Sehun.

Apakah dia mengajakku? Sebenarnya aku sedang bekerja untuk membuat acara fashion show untuk membuat acara amal tahunan ibu Baekhyun. Dan acara itu dalam 3 bulan kedepan, masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan.

Tapi...

Meskipun ini adalah malam kedua kami, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai 'hal itu' dan aku pikir berendam sebentar akan membantu. Aku benar-benar perlu meyakinkan Sehun; tidak dengan cara seksual, tetapi lebih pada sisi argumen. Lagipula, seberapa sulit untuknya melakukan hal ini dan menyelesaikannya? Aku ingin segera menghilangkan kesucian ini. Karena hal inilah yang membuatku sering dicampakan.

Dengan malas aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menuju kamar ganti. "Aku mungkin akan bergabung denganmu, sebentar, aku akan ganti pakaian." Kepercayaan diriku menurun ketika aku melihat Sehun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan celana renang birung dongker armaninya. _Damn, those body!_

"Baguslah. Kau ingini didalam atau diluar rumah?" Tanya Sehun, membuatku semakin bingung.

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan wajahku untuk tidak memerah dengan pertanyaannya. Maksud Sehun mungkin membicarakan tentang jacuzzi, tetapi tidak denganku. "Di luar saja."

"Apa yang kau suka? Champagne? Wine? Atau kita minum hard liquor malam ini?"

"Hard liquor and Champagne, please."

Jika Sehun terkejut dengan pilihan alkoholku, dia sama sekali tidak berkedip melainkan tersenyum padaku dengan seringainya. "Terdengar seperti malamku."

Aku berharap sesuatu terjadi malam ini atau aku akan mati karena frustasi.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku berganti pakaian. Aku menggunakan 2 potong pakaian yaitu celana renang dan kaus singlet ketat. Terdengar bodoh memang, tetapi aku sedikit malu jika Sehun melihat tubuhku. Aku berjalan keluar dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang bersantai di jacuzzi dengan kedua tangan terlentang sembari menatap bintang.

"Malam ini sungguh indah dan hangat." Aku berkomentar ketika diriku masuk kedalam air. Ketika aku memiringkan kepalaku kesamping, Sehun menggaruk bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menggitnya sembari memperhatikan tubuhku lama.

Ya, pikirkan tentang seks, kenapa tidak? Aku membutuhkannya dan aku berharap segera selesai. Aku berpikir keras.

Mataku menangkap botol champagne dan vodka. Aku bergerak mengambilnya sebelum kembali memasukkan tubuhku kedalam air.

"Feel like sharing a shot with me?" Aku tersenyum padanya ketika aku menawarkan minuman. Namun, ketika aku melihat wajah Sehun, kepercayaan diriku menurun. Dia terlihat begitu mengancam.

Buas.

"Kita bersulang untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun, terdengar seperti pria yang tertarik rayuan, "bagaimana jika Ini untuk kita, Luhan." Sehun mengangkat gelasnya, "Semoga hari-hari berikutnya akan diisi dengan pengalaman yang luar biasa." Sehun terdengar hati-hati dalam menekankan kata-kata tersebut.

Oh, ya. Pria disampingku sedang beraksi. Dan aku harap, dia segera berada diatasku.

Setelah 2 kali tegukan. Aku merasa panas. Well, secara teknis tubuhku membutuhkan sentuhan dan ini semakin akut setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Sehun..." Aku menjilat bibir bawahku, haus akan dirinya, "Aku menunggu," Bisikku, memabukkan karena alkohol yang telah meruak keseluruh tubuhku. Dan aku membayangkan bagaimana tubuh telanjang kami berdua bersentuhan.

Sehun terlihat seperti sedang berdebat dengan dirinya, tetapi akhirnya dia berhasil memberikanku jawaban setelah beberapa menit terdiam, "Kita harus melakukannya secara perlahan."

Itu awal yang bagus. "Seberapa pelan, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, dan menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang. Sehun adalah lambang keseksian, "Beberapa hari lagi, mungkin?"

 _Itu akan memakan waktu selamanya!_ "Apakah kau serius? Kenapa harus ditunda? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Tinggal menarik boxermu kebawah dan aku yang akan bekerja." Aku tidak bercanda, karena diriku sudah berada di titik kritis.

Sehun menatapku tajam. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya diriku agak enggan; maksudku, aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang virgin sebelumnya. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, hal ini sungguh asing bagiku, Luhan."

He was… scared? Hell. " _Well, fuck_."

"Oh, jangan bodoh! Aku akan melakukannya." Sehun mengerang, menyesap minumannya. "Aku hanya perlu terbiasa dengan hal ini. Kita mungkin perlu berlatih."

"Okay,,,seperti apa?" Diriku bertanya-tanya, agar plaboy sialan ini segera keluar.

Matanya yang tajam berkedip, "Aku harus melihat apa yang akan aku hadapi disini."

"Tentu saja." Diriku berdiri keluar dari air dan melangkah kearahnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang kemudian melepaskan celana renangku tanpa memandangnya. Kemudian aku duduk dengan melebarkan kedua kakiku, "Luangkan waktumu untuk memeriksanya, Sehun." Fuck! Aku terdengar seperti pelacur. Ketika akhirnya aku bisa melihat Sehun meminum lebih banyak vodka, tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Suho akan menghantuiku karena ini." Guman Sehun sebelum meneguk sisa minumannya dan membanting gelas tersebut.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, Sehun sudah berada diantara kedua kakiku, menatap lurus kepadaku dengan serius. "Aku harus memastikan jika ini memang yang kau inginkan, Luhan... kakakmu – "

Aku memotong ucapannya karena ini adalah hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan malam ini tanpa diganggu dengan perasaan bersalah terhadap Suho. "Aku menginginkan ini, lebih dari apapun, Sehun. Please."

Sehun menatapku kemudian ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirku yang terbuka, mengusapnya lembut, "Katakan padaku jika itu terlalu menyakitkan."

"Yes." Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dan perutku terasa tergelitik.

Ketika ibu jarinya menyentuh kepala penisku dan menyusur kedalam lubang anusku, Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluarkannya. "Christ, Luhan. Lubangmu sungguh ketat." Aku merasakan ibu jarinya memasuki lubang anusku kembali, menekan secara perlahan, "Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku, dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Aku gugup, namun dalam pikiranku aku terangsang dari tatapan Sehun. Dengan tatapannya aku merasa sungguh...tepat.

"Luhan..." Sehun berbisik di telingaku, "Hentikan aku ketika semua ini terlalu sakit untukmu, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jarinya semakin dalam, menjelajah lubangku. Dalam hal ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun berhenti karena ini begitu nikmat dan aku menyukainya.

"Jangan berhenti. Ini terasa nikmat." Tanganku mencengkeram punggungnya sedangkan kedua kakiku berada di kedua sisinya, "Sehun." Aku mengerang, membutuhkan lebih. Ketika dia menggigit bagian belakang telingaku, aku berteriak sembari menarik celananya kebawah, membebaskan penisnya. Ketika diriku ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya, Sehun menepis tanganku.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya di kamar?" Sehun berguman

"Yes, I'd like that." Nafasku terengah-engah. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak dari Sehun, tetapi ketika dirinya melepaskan diri, aku merasa sedih. Tetapi kemudian Sehun menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri dan meninggalkan jacuzzi. Perjalanan menuju kamar terasa begitu lama dan membuatku semakin gugup. Aku tahu Sehun belum ingin melakukannya, tetapi memikirkan Sehun menyentuhku secara intim, membuatku bergetar diseluruh tubuhku.

Sial, aku berada dalam masalah besar. _Please, please, jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya._ Diam-diam aku memohon. Mengetahui catatan Sehun, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan. Sehingga diriku harus melihat hal ini dari sudut padang tidak romantis karena, jika tidak aku akan sendirian. Aku tahu bagaimana Sehun bekerja, oleh karena itu aku lebih baik menikmati apa yang akan dia berikan padaku. Aku dan tubuhku sudah siap untuk ini.


	7. Chapter 6

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun**

Mataku menelusuri seluruh tubuh telanjang Luhan di atas tempat tidur. Kaki yang sedikit terbuka, terlihat Luhan sedikit malu tetapi mencoba untuk tetap melakukannya jika aku memintanya membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

Aku tidak yakin apakah karena kita berada didalam kamar sehingga dia begitu enggan untuk membuka diri, karena Luhan tidak malu saat dirinya memojokkanku 10 menit yang lalu.

Rencana awalku untuk mengabaikan keinginannya gagal setelah sekarang aku melihat Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya – mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak segera bergerak sedikitpun dan melakukannya seperti apa yang Luhan tawarkan.

Yang perlu diketahui tentang diriku adalah, aku tidak melakukan sexs secara halus. _I fuck hard and fast._ Karena melakukannya dengan perlahan adalah untuk _love making_ , yang mana bukan diriku. Tetapi kali ini aku harus melalui semua ini dengan perlahan, karena ini adalah tentang keperawanan Luhan.

Tetapi seberapa yakin aku dapat bertahan untuk waktu yang lama?

Malam ini adalah tentang Luhan... dengan perlahan aku akan memberinya kenikmatan, mendorongnya jauh sehingga akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin dia kesakitan dengan ukuranku, terutama untuk seorang virgin, karena aku bisa saja merobeknya.

Shit, ini adalah pertama kali baginya, sehingga aku ingin pengalaman ini selalu membekas dan yang paling penting aku ingin Luhan menikmatinya.

"Buka kedua kakimu untukku," Aku memerintahkan Luhan yang masih terdiam diatas tempat tidur, mataku tidak berhenti menatap penis kecil Luhan yang sekarang telah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan disana. Penisku memohon untuk dibebaskan dari kurungannya, "Sentuh dirimu, Luhan." Aku dapat mendengar nafasnya yang tajam.

"Apakah kau mempermainkanku, Sehun?" Luhan bertanya denga ragu. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah bermain-main seperti yang dirinya katakan, karena dirinya membuat tubuhku menjadi liar. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak ingin mempermainkannya. _I wanted to fuck our brains out_ , tetapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa karena ini Luhan.

"Tidak...bukan itu maksudku." Aku hanya ingin membuat Luhan terangsang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya. Kemudian aku mendekat padanya, memposisikan diriku diantara kedua kakinya.

"Apakah kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri, Luhan?" Luhan menekan kedua bibirnya sebelum mengangguk, "Terkadang..." Dengan masih mengocok penisnya, aku menatap matanya. "Bagaimana dengan sekarang, apakah kau menyukai aku yang menyentuhmu?"

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, putingnya yang berwarna pink terlihat mengundang, tetapi aku tahu aku harus menikmati waktuku walaupun penisku sudah berdenyut.

"Ini terasa nikmat, Sehun – "

Sial... "Buka kakimu lebih lebar, aku ingin merasakanmu." Apa? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Aku tidak ada niatan untuk bermain dengan penis ataupun lubangnya, tetapi sepertinya mulutku memiliki pikirannya sendiri.

Aku tidak akan berbohong, tetapi memikirkan aku akan mengambil keperawanannya membuat darahku mendidih. Hewan buas dalam diriku – bagian posesif – bersuka cita karena memikirkan aku adalah orang pertama baginya.

Luhan sungguh murni, tidak tersentuh dan terlihat lezat. Apa yang perlu aku minta? Aku yakin, mulai sekarang, setiap aku memikirkan Luhan, aku akan mengingat kejadian dimana aku mengambil keperawanannya.

Luhan yang berbaring didepanku membuat aku tidak tahan – penisnya dan lubangnya yang ketat serta merah muda sungguh mngundangku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku disekitar pahanya.

Aroma musky memabukkan nya membuat indraku bernyanyi. Pemandangan merah muda didepanku, lubang yang belum pernah dicoba, adalah kecantikan epik bagi mataku.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menjerit saat lidahku menjilat lubang anusnya yang manis.

Semuanya menjadi sedikit gila disana.

Erangannya membawaku ke tepi perlawananku saat aku melahap penisnya yang mengeluarkan pra-ejakulasi. Luhan menggeliat, mengangkat pinggulnya, mencoba untuk masuk lebih kedalam mulutku adalah hal ter-erotis yang pernah aku saksikan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang lebih dari seksi; erangan Luhan atau reaksi tubuhnya terhadap apa yang aku lakukan

Tetapi aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan diriku. Aku menarik celana renangku sehingga penisku bisa bebas, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan beberapa saat. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku pada sprei tempat tidur

"Sehun!" Luhan terengah-engah, matanya terpejam. "Shit! Aku datang!" dan kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan semuanya dimulutku. Aku merasa frustasi dibawah sana saat aku melihat penis Luhan. Aku membenci diriku karena menyerah, tetapi aku harus bertanya pada Luhan... atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Walau bisa aku selesaikan dengan mengocok penisku nanti dikamar mandi, tetapi aku tahu itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku memasukkan kepala penisku? Aku tidak akan masuk sepenuhnya. Aku akan berhenti sebelum aku masuk lebih dalam."

Mata Luhan masih terpejam saat dia berbisik menjawabku, "Ambil apapun yang kau inginkan dariku, Sehun."

Luhan sungguh menabjubkan, aku mengambil sedikit lube dan mengoleskannya pada penisku, "Hell, Christ! Luhan." Aku mengerang, aku melihat penisku mulai memasuki lubang ketat Luhan perlahan, mencoba masuk. Aku merasakan penisku seperti di cengkeram oleh dinding lubang anusnya. Luhan menegang, tetapi tetap diam, tetapi aku tetap mencoba masuk sampai aku merasakan prostatnya. Lubangnya begitu ketat dan hangat membuat pinggangku ingin bergerak cepat. Aku menarik penisku keluar dan melihat lubang ketat Luhan sebelum memasukkannya kembali.

Aku mengulang-ulang hal tersebut beberapa kali dan Luhan memohon padaku untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Sebanyak yang ingin aku selesaikan, aku tahu malam ini bukan saatnya.

Luhan menggeliat dan melihat bagian tubuh kami yag bersatu sebelum mengerang, "Take me, Sehun – Shit! Just fucking take me!" Luhan mendesakku, aku seperti tersesat di surga saat aku mulai mempercepat gerakanku, sebelum aku menyadari jika aku akan keluar.

Aku mengerang saat aku bergerak lebih dalam dan cepat. Nafasku tersengal-sengal ketika dengan cepat aku menarik penisku keluar dari lubang ketat Luhan, mengocoknya cepat dan mengeluarkan spermaku diseluruh penis dan lubang anusnya. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan hamil. Luhan juga menyemburkan spermanya untuk yang kedua kali bersmaan denganku.

Sial, aku hampir tidak berhasil keluar. Aku ambruk di sisinya, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirku. "Itu luar biasa!" Luhan bergumam dengan mengantuk. Luhan tidak tahu betapa menakjubkannya itu ... kita baru saja mulai.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku memperhatikan ketika Luhan berjalan ke arah taman, tenggelam dalam pikiran. Pertanyaan yang terus-menerus dilontarkan kepadanya mungkin jadi masalahnya. Nenek dan terutama ibuku, tentu tidak akan membiarkan Luhan malam ini.

Ini adalah kesalahanku karena aku telah meminta bantuan. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah mencari cara untuk mengembalikan senyum menakjubkan itu ke wajahnya. Aku akui bahwa aku menemukan kecantikan Luhan membawa sesuatu keluar dari diriku, seperti perasaan protektif kepadanya.

Luhan mungkin bukan pria tercantik yang kukenal, tapi ada sesuatu pada dirinya aku pikirkan adalah; bahwa dia adalah adik Suho. Kehadirannya yang cerah itu menular. Terakhir, aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Tidak pernah aku merasa seperti harus berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku, dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Dalam beberapa hal, kehadirannya tidak pernah gagal membuat diriku merasa ... bahagia, mungkin?

Setelah keluarganya memperlakukanku dengan cinta dan kebaikan. Untuk itu, aku akan selalu bersyukur dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari mereka di sini.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, aku tidak bisa melihat Luhan seperti dulu. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah besok malam, aku akan selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik dan hormat.


	8. Chapter 7

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun**

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu Luhan muncul dari taman, aku menjadi tidak sabar dan keluar mengikuti rute yang dilewatinya.

Gelap, tapi ada sedikit pencahayaan di sekitar area itu. Aku melihat punggungnya, memandangi danau dengan bulan diatasnya. Aku seharusnya tidak datang dan membiarkannya sendiri dalam kedamaian, tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Setelah kejadian semalam, sesuatu bergerak dalam diriku dan semuanya menjadi ... berbeda.

Saat aku mendekat, Luhan melihat ke belakang. Begitu aku mencapai dirinya, lenganku melingkar pada perutnya dari belakang dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya ke pelukanku. "Butuh ditemani?" Aku bergumam di telinganya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyukai kehadiranmu, Sehun."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya, sedikit khawatir

Luhan menghela nafas kecil. "Pekerjaan. Kadang-kadang membuat stres."

Sangat lega dengan jawabannya, aku berbisik ke telinganya. "Mendekatlah ke tubuhku." Dia melakukannya. "Tenang." Dia menghela nafas lagi ketika tanganku memijat bagian belakang lehernya, di mana kepala dan lehernya terhubung. Aku memulai dengan lambat tetapi dengan tekanan yang dalam, cukup untuk melepaskan sirkulasi darah. "Sekarang bernafas."

Luhan sekarang mengeluarkan erangan kecil yang menyenangkan. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang?" Gumanku.

"Kau."

 _Kau_... cara dia mengatakan itu membuatku terangsang. Setelah semalam, setiap kali aku meliriknya, Oh Junior ber-kedut. Bahkan ketika dia sedang mendiskusikan tentang pekerjaan saat makan malam, penisku berkedut di bawah meja, karena yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah Luhan.

Karena matanya tertutup, aku berbisik padanya "Dengarkan suaraku. Fokus." Tanganku menyentuh perutnya, perlahan-lahan membelainya, saat hidungku menghirup lehernya. "Dengarkan suaraku." Foreplay sangat penting dalam seks dan aku ingin Luhan terengah-engah dan memohon padaku.

Nafas Luhan semakin berat, seperti juga milikku, tapi aku melanjutkan. "Dengan cara ini, kita akan memahami kebutuhan satu sama lain dengan mendengarkan." Bibirnya sekarang sedikit terbuka ketika tanganku menyentuh putingnya dari luar pakainnya.

"Rasakan sentuhanku." Aku meremasnya, sebelum ibu jari dan jariku menarik putngnya. Luhan menyentak. "Rasakan kehangatannya." Aku menggigiti lehernya saat aku menekan milikku yang mengeras di bagian bawah. "Melalui sentuhan, kita menyadari keinginan satu sama lain."

Tanganku yang lain berkeliaran, menyusuri perutnya, menuju kakinya yang terbuka. "Yang paling penting untuk berkomitmen dalam ingatanmu adalah diriku." Aku menggeser pundakku sedikit sehingga wajahnya terkubur di leherku, mata masih tertutup dan bibir sedikit terbuka saat dia mendengarkan suaraku. "Tidak ada pria di luar sana yang akan memuaskanmu seperti diriku."

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan milikmu," aku berseru. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali ketika aku menemukan bahwa Luhan tidak menggunakan celana dalam saat tanganku masuk ke dalam celananya. "Kau akan selalu mengingat suaraku, sentuhanku dan bauku."

Aku mengusap penisnya perlahan, membuat Luhan semakin mengerang. "Tidak ada yang lebih erotis daripada pasangan yang tahu bahwa dia adalah pasangannya, seperti insting hewan." Dan aku adalah hewan yang siap menerkam Luhan kapan saja. Tangan Luhan masuk kedalam celanaku dan mengocok penisku dengan keras.

Aku mulai terbakar dengan keinginan yang kuat saat Luhan menurunkan celanaku. Kemudian, aku menarik Luhan ke pohon terdekat dan melepaskan pakaian dari tubuhnya. Putingnya memerah terangsang dan memohon untuk dijamah.

Aku sedang menyesap putingnya akan tetapi penisku berteriak ingin segera merasakan lubang ketat Luhan.

"Sehun, fucking Hell, just take me, please." Luhan merintih, menarik rambutku saat dia berusahan merasakan penisku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau belajar tentang semua ini. Aku perlu dirimu memohon. Hanya dengan begitu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku ingin pengalaman ini tertanam dalam ingatanmu, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu melupakannya ... aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan diriku."

"Aku berjanji ... please."

Aku ingin ... Fuck! Kita sedang ada disekitar danau. Belum lagi itu adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan ... pikiranku pergi ketika aku merasa dia menyentuh penisku dan mengarahkannya pada lubang anus Luhan dan menekannya kuat.

Penisku semakin membesar, dan aku merasakan betapa ketat lubangnya. Lubangnya begitu basah, tetapi dindingnya terasa belum terbiasa. Luhan meremas punggungku, Oh, God! Rasanya ini terlalu indah untuk digambarkan.

Aku mengerti sekarang ... mengapa orang-orang mengejar perawan waktu itu.

Aku begitu terlena dengan ketat dan hangat lubangnya ketika Luhan membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam. Padahal kemarin malam aku sudah memasuki lubang tersebut.

"Fuck me." Luhan meminta.

Mataku tidak pernah meninggalkan miliknya saat aku melakukan apa yang dia minta padaku. Tanganku yang lain mengocok penisnya dan saat itu juga Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya. Dan beberapa tusukan pada lubang Luhan, aku menarik keluar penisku sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan spermaku keseluruh perutnya.

Aku tahu setelah malam ini, Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang baru — seperti heroin jenis baru — yang dapat dengan mudah menempatkanku dalam bahaya.

Dan orang tersebut adalah diriku.

1 malam tidak cukup dengan Luhan, jadi aku harus menyetubuhinya lagi pada hari berikutnya ... dan kemudian seterusnya

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, 1 minggu sudah kita lewati... dan sekarang aku harus berpikir mau dibawa kemana hubungan ini.


	9. Chapter 8

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Aku tahu setelah malam ini, Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang baru — seperti heroin jenis baru — yang dapat dengan mudah menempatkanku dalam bahaya._

 _Dan orang tersebut adalah diriku._

 _1 malam tidak cukup dengan Luhan, jadi aku harus menyetubuhinya lagi pada hari berikutnya ... dan kemudian seterusnya_

 _Sebelum aku menyadarinya, 1 minggu sudah kita lewati... dan sekarang aku harus berpikir mau dibawa kemana hubungan ini._

 _._

 _._

 **Sehun**

"Mari kita buat perjanjian." Aku menggigit putingnya, bersiap untuk ronde kedua.

Oke, aku tidak merencanakan proposal semacam ini, namun kata-kata itu tetap keluar dari bibirku, dan sekarang aku memikirkannya, karena kita berdua sangat menikmati satu sama lain, mengapa tidak memanfaatkannya? Selama kita membuatnya tetap sederhana dan tetap pada jalan dimana hal ini untuk kepuasan seksual semata — maka aku tidak melihat ada masalah.

"Perjanjian?" Alis Luhan berkerut.

Yang biasanya aku lakukan terhadap pasangan-pasanganku sebelumnya. "Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini selama enam minggu ketika diriku mengencani seseorang, Luhan. Jika aku melewati rentang waktu itu, mereka cenderung jatuh cinta dengan diriku dan aku tidak bisa."

Tidak. Cinta jelas bukan bagian dari kesepakatan apa pun. Gaeun telah mengambil semua cinta dariku. Dia menghancurkanku. Memusnahkan hatiku, menginjaknya dan membuatnya berdarah sampai semuanya hancur dan sirna. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya ... aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku.

 _In some twisted way_ , aku masih miliknya karena aku tidak bisa menjauh dari ingatannya. Setiap kali aku ingin mencoba dan melewatinya, pengkhianatannya akan muncul kembali menghantuiku.

Tangan lembut Luhan mengelus pipiku, membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. "Itu pasti sulit," dia mengamati, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan imperatifku.

Enam minggu bersama Luhan ... dia pasti akan sangat berpengalaman karena diriku akan mengajarkan dan menunjukkan banyak hal kepadanya, jika dia membiarkanku. "Ya... tetapi bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku sembari menggerakkan pinggulku agar penisku masuk dengan perlahan di lubang ketatnya, dan berusaha mencari titik kenikmatannya.

Rasanya penisku menggila ketika tahu ini adalah Luhan. Dia benar-benar membuatku klimaks dengan sempurna. Seorang laki-laki manapun pasti akan kecanduan dengan betapa ketat dan hangatnya lubang anus Luhan, bukan? Hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan. Luhan bersamaku dan penis 9 inch milikku didalam lubangnya yang hangat.

Kegembiraanku berubah menjadi khawatir ketika aku melihat keraguan di mata Luhan.

"Sehun — haruskah aku merasa tersanjung bahwa kau bahkan menginginkanku selama enam minggu?" Dia memberiku senyuman, yang tidak nyaman. "Mari tetap berpegang pada rencana awal, oke? Kita akan meninggalkan semuanya di sini dan kembali seperti sebelumnya."

Aku tahu rencana tersebut dengn baik, namun ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dieksplorasi ... baiklah, bagiku sendiri. Apakah Luhan tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Mungkin Luhan sudah siap untuk mengeksplorasi seksualitasnya dengan orang lain. Yah, apapun itu, aku sama sekali tidak senang. Bahkan, aku merasa terganggu memikirkan Luhan melakukannya dengan orang lain.

"Apakah ada pria lain? Aku melihat Minho menelponmu beberapa kali." Aku tidak cemburu atau apa pun karena itu bukan diriku ... tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa jengkel untuk alasan lain.

Luhan melihat kearah samping, menghindari tatapanku. "Minho menginginkanku kembali."

Tentu saja, si berengsek itu menginginkan Luhan kembali. Seorang dominan biasanya akan bersikap balistik ketika mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka sangat inginkan. Minho mungkin memanipulasi semua perpisahannya dengan Luhan untuk membuat dirinya menyerah dan membuat Minho senang. Jika memang itu kasusnya, Minho adalah bajingan. Pertanyaan yang lebih besar adalah, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan tentang Minho?

"dan?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, menginginkan Luhan untuk menguraikan jawabannya, "apakah kau mau?"

"Minho...well, aku tidak yakin. Aku sungguh menyukainya."

Ahhh, itu dia, Luhan masih menyukai laki-laki itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi diantara kita... Luhan masih menyukai Minho. "Itu bisa dimengerti." Aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan, namun aku tidak akan membodohi diriku sendiri.

Mata rusanya menatapku, "Apa yang kita lakukan sungguh luar biasa, Sehun. aku tidak bisa hanya cukup dengan berterima kasih, tetapi mungkin aku akan menemui Minho kembali.."

Minho. LAGI. Mendengar dirinya mengucapkan nama laki-laki lain membuatku untuk menusuk lubangnya lebih keras dan dalam, agar dia tahu siapa yang sedang menyetubuhinya sekarang. Luhan mengerang keras saat aku menumbuknya tepat di prostatnya, namun, hal yang mengganguku adalah aku menyukai apa yang dirinya katakan tentangku. Ini sungguh mengganggu pikiranku, jadi aku bereaksi layaknya orang lain, percaya diri dan tidak rasional.

Aku harus membuat Luhan meneriakkan namaku saat penisku menghujamnya dalam hingga keujung. Lubang ketat miliknya adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku sedikit kecewa karena aku akan meninggalkannya, tetapi aku tahu aku harus menghormati keputusan Luhan.

One offer. That was all.

Karena aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan tawaran yang kedua, walaupun Luhan adalah orang pertama yang menolaknya tanpa memikirkannya. Penolakannya sangat baru untukku, tetapi aku tidak ingin ditolak 2 kali.

Egoku tidak bisa menerimanya; apalagi itu dari Luhan.

Aku merasa seperti disengat, seharusnya tidak. Akan tetapi disisi lain aku memang merasakan hal itu.

Besok adalah hari yang baru, dimana aku harus melupakan 1 minggu ini; meninggalkannya dimana aku tidak ingin mengingatnya sesering mungkin, dan lebih baik lagi melupakannya.

Ya, aku harus melupakan semua ini.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, aku terjaga dan merenung apakah aku harus menikmati rasa terakhir dari pria mungil yang berbaring di sebelahku, telanjang. Karena kita akan pergi setelah sarapan dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Seks adalah sesuatu yang bisa aku dapatkan dimanapun, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dimana Luhan berpikir akan kembali pada mantan pacarnya.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku, dan meraih tubuh Luhan perlahan. Menyusuri tubuhnya, dadanya, bibirnya dan tangannya. Luhan terlihat begitu damai dan sungguh indah. Kecantikannya membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diriku.

Luhan, suamiku yang fana.

Setelah tiga tahun kita menikah, dimata hukum dia adalah milikku. Aku harus secara mental menahan dimana pikiranku akan pergi. Karena hal itu bukan ide bagus. Aku harus tetap berada dilingkaran aman, karena begitu aku memberanikan diri keluar, aku akan menyakiti Luhan.

Tidak, Luhan layak mendapatkan pria yang baik.

Dan aku bukanlah pria itu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 9**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

.

.

.

 **Luhan**

Hari pertama terbangun sendiri di kamarku sungguhh aneh, tetapi setelah 4 hari – terimakasih Tuhan – semua hampir kembali normal. 1 minggu berada di pelukan Sehun dan aku sudah menjadi seorang idiot.

Yeah, minggu pertama sungguhh sulit. Karena kami berdua sepakat untuk kembali pada keadaan sebelumnya. Aku entah bagaimana masih mengharapkan sesuatu. Mungkin teks atau panggilan telepon, bahkan mungkin bunga yang dipilih oleh Jesicca; atau sesuatu yang lain. Aku tidak mengharapkan ketiadaan ini. Ketika aku bersikeras untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal kami, aku tidak sepenuhnya mengharapkan normal seperti biasanya. Oke, apakah itu masuk akal? Ya, aku meninggalakan Sehun untuk alasan yang diriku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti.

Atau mungkin karena diriku menolak proposalnya ... ketika aku sangat ingin mengatakan ya. Tetapi aku enggan dan takut untuk mengatakan ya. Jika itu pria lain, itu tidak akan sulit, tetapi ini adalah Sehun; pria yang sangat aku sayangi sejak diriku berusia lima belas tahun. Belum lagi fakta yang mencolok bahwa aku selalu berakhir menjadi sangat tidak terkendali saat didekatnya. Semua yang kami lakukan sangatlah luar biasa, namun aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jatuh cinta padanya. Pacar pertamaku adalah seorang playboy, juga — mirip Sehun — dan aku akhirnya patah hati ketika aku menemukannya berselingkuh.

Lagipula, Sehun sudahh melakukan begitu banyak untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko merusak persahabatan kami, atau apapun itu. Dan Sehun masih berlama-lama di dalam pikiranku. Ya, aku sudahh menghitung mundur hari-hari, bertanya-tanya kapan perasaan ini akan reda. Aku memberi waktu satu minggu lagi, dua mungkin, sebulan total untuk kembali normal. Jika tidak ada perbaikan pada akhir bulan, aku akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Sayangnya.

"Hiya, sweet cheeks!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu sebelum membiarkan dirinya masuk ke kantorku, membawa kopi bersamanya. "Kupikir kafein yang baik akan membuat duniamu menjadi baik, kitty" Dia menyelipkan cangkir ke arahku, menyeringai seperti orang gila.

"Jangan punya kebiasaan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Chanyeol. Aku benci itu," Aku bergumam, sembari menyesap kopiku.

"Your loss."

Aku memutar kedua mataku ketika aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju sofa yang nyaman, biasanya aku tidur siang disana. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja dengan Kris atau hal lainnya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini di jam 2 siang?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sampingku, menggelitik telapak kakiku, "Well, aku datang untuk mengingatkanmu tetang reservasi makan malam yang kita rencanakan malam ini dan pesta koktail Kris setelahnya, untuk kejutan ulang tahun Kris?"

"Hentikan itu." Aku berusahan menendangnya, tetapi Chanyeol sangat cepat.

"Tickle fight!" Chanyeol menyatakan dengan keras.

Aku menggeliat dan berteriak sambil tertawa karena aku diserangnya habis-habisan.

Perang kaki dan jari kaki kecil kami terhenti ketika kami mendengar suara tenggorokan, seolah-olah mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian kami. Chanyeol mendongak ketika aku memutar kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Itu adalah Baekhyun, terlihat sangat marah ... di sebelah Sehun yang terlihat menegang.

"Apakah kita mengganggu?" Baekhun mengangkat alisnya, mata coklatnya membunuh.

Chanyeol dengan santai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya bersantai sedikit. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Chanyeol kemudian melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau Oh Sehun, bukan?"

Duh. Dia tahu siapa Sehun, jadi mengapa berpura-pura dia tidak? Chanyeol adalah seorang banci.

Namun, Sehun mengabaikannya. "Luhan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Tidak menatapnya langsung, aku tersipu dan menjawab. "Ya, tentu," aku menggerutu, merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan.

Shit.

"Kau bisa melepaskan kakinya sekarang," tuntut Sehun, suara dingin dan terdengar mengancam dari bagaimana dia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Chanyeol adalah tukang menggoda, karena dirinya seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan Sehun. Chanyeol malahan dengan sengaja mencium ibu jari kakiku sebelum dirinya berbisik di telingaku, "Sepertinya serigala besar adalah tipe cemburuan. Aku mencintaimu. Tetapi tolong berhati-hati dengannya? Dia tidak seperti Minho. Dia akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang lain." Chanyeol kemudian meincium pipiku dan berdiri. "Sampai jumpa malam nanti, dan jangan lupa untuk terlihat seksi." Chanyeol pergi dengan perkataan tersebut, dan tidak berusaha menyapa Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh dan melihat kearah pintu sebelum kembali melihatku. Baakhyun terdengar mengeluarkan erangan mengerikan sebelum dirinya keluar dari kantorku dan membanting pintu.

 _Fuck, he was mad._

Aku dan Chanyeol sering bercanda seperti anak kecil, apa masalahnya sekarang? Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu disini?

"Apakah dia Minho?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Masih tidak memandangnya, aku menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha untuk mencoba menenangkan diriku sebelumm perlahan aku berdiri dan menggunakan sepatu, "Tidak, dia Chanyeol, pria lainnya dalam hidupku." Biasanya aku selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya adalah sahabatku, tetapi ketika aku menatap matanya, aku mulai bertanya-tanya jika pernyataanku akan diambilnya mentah-mentah.

Melihat dia sekarang, sepertinya aku telah kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu ketika kami bersama. Aku ingin melawan kekuatan yang dia miliki, tetapi ingatan-ingatan dirinya menyentuhku secara gamblang di taman — sentuhannya, suara menggodanya yang membuaiku ke dalam hasrat seksual yang mendalam dan kekuatan yang ditimbulkan pria ini — menempatkanku kembali kedalam kapsul, satu di mana aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak dapat mendengar siapa pun kecuali dia.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika aku teringat saat pertama kali aku merasakan dia menyentuhku. Tubuhku bereaksi dengan seperti nympho, tetapi Tuhan membantuku, ingatan itu membuat diriku gila dan aku tidak bisa membantu selain mengepalkan tanganku untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Memabukkan dan menggairahkan.

"Berapa banyak lelaki yang kau punya?"

Tunggu, apa? Aku berkedip beberapa kali, dan mengerutkan kening padanya. "Permisi?" Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Aku tidak melihat dia berbicara sama sekali ... bahkan, aku pikir Sehun memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Atau hanya bayanganku saja.

Sehun tetap berdiri di dekat pintu, tidak repot-repot bergerak untuk menyapaku. "kau bilang Chanyeol adalah laki-laki lain dikehidupanmu. Aku bertanya ada berapa dari mereka?"

"Um,tidak banyak." Aku tersenyum, mencoba meringankan suasana, "Aku tidak memiliki banyak laki-laki seperti dirimu. Bukannya aku ingin, tentu saja." Senyumku mengecil ketika aku melihat rahang Sehun seperti menekan. "Maksudku, kau pasti memiliki lebih banyak, tetapi aku tidak akan berkeliling Seoul untuk menyamakannya denganmu...well, um, bukannya bermaksud mengejekmu. Goodness, itu bukan maksudku." Fucking shitty hell, aku mulai mengoceh tidak henti-henti dan seharusnya aku berhenti ketika melihat Sehun semakin menegang. _Why, oh why did I always act like a fool when he was around?_

"Kau butuh sesuatu, minum mungkin? Maaf, tetapi aku lupa alasan dirimu datang kesini, Sehun." Aku berjalan menuju mejaku, dan akan meraih telepon ketika Sehun bersuara.

"Aku tidak butuh minuman apapun, karena aku tidak akan lama. Kita belum berbicara satu sama lain selama beberapa hari dan karena aku sedang disekitar sini, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengunjungimu dan menyapa. Aku minta maaf jika mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa." Sehun berhenti sejenak, tatapannya menusukku sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor.

"What the fuck was that?" Aku bergumam di ruang kantorku yang hening.

Jika dirinya inging menyapa, lalu kenapa dia bertingkah angkuh? Bingung, aku melangkah keluar dari ruanganku dan segera menuju lift berharap dapat mengejarnya, akan tetapi Baekhyun menghalangi jalanku.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dan Chanyeol yang perlu aku tahu? Kita sahabat, aku akan sangat menghargainya jika aku diberitahu."

Whoaa, ada apa lagi ini? Chanyeol denganku? Apakah Baekhyun serius? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun. "Ini lelucan, bukan? Kita berdua tahu kalau dia menicintai prianya. Aku harus pergi" Diriku berusaha menyingkir akan tetapi Baekhyun melirikku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian berdua terlihat nyaman. Lebih seperti intim...seperti pasangan." Baekhyun terlihat sedih ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut, dan aku menyadari jika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tolong beri tahu aku jika dia mencoba menginginkanmu. Walaupun kau bilang Chanyeol hanyalah teman, kau adalah pria yang luar biasa, Luhan. Setiap orang akan buta untuk tidak menginginkanmu."

Oh my God, Baekhyun menangis. Fuck. Aku menangkup pipinya, memohon, "Sweetie, aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol seperti itu, sebaliknya juga dirinya." Aku terdiam, membiarkan semua kata-kata itu meresap, "Chanyeol menginginkanmu, tetapi kau menolaknya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, benarkan aku jika diriku salah, tetapi aku rasa perasaanmu berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan ini saatnya untuk megatakan padanya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut. Dia mungkin akan menertawakanku." Gumannya, mengusap matanya hati-hati, "Jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol, untuk saat ini. Biarkan ini hanya diantara kita."

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun perlahan pergi.

Baekhyun berhenti dan memberikanku senyuman kecil, "Terimakasih sudahh jujur padaku, Luhan." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, tetapi tiba tiba bersiul untuk menarik perhatianku, "Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa bertanya, apa yang diinginkan plaboy terkenal itu darimu? FH is no more?"

 **FH. Fake Husband**

"Haa..aku ragu akan hal itu. Jadi jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh." Tukasku.

Ketika aku melihat Baekhyun kembali ke kantornya, aku bertanya-tanya tentang kunjungan Sehun. Menelponnya tidak akan cukup. Mungkin aku harus mampir kerumahnya dan apa? Bicara... tentang bagaimana canggungnya sore ini?

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit sedih dan akhirnya kembali ke kantorku.

Tidak. Aku harus membiarkan hal ini berlalu dan bersenang-senang nanti di pesta Kris.


	11. Chapter 10

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 10**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **Luhan**

Baekhyun berencana untuk melewati makan malam dan malahan pergi berkencan, berjanji akan menemuiku nanti di pesta. Ketika aku berdebat dengannya agar Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang perasaannya, dia memberikanku lirikan tajam. "Aku belum siap untuk ini. Chanyeol akan melambung tinggi. Kau tahu bagaimana dirinya tidak akan berhenti untuk memuji diri sendiri? Jadi, kenapa aku harus berbicara tentang perasaanku ketika kurasa dia sudah tidak memiliki rasa itu lagi?"

Kenapa Baekhyun begitu sulit? Aku mengerang, ingin memeluknya dan menyadarkannya. "Kau tidak akan tahu selama kau tidak mencobanya. Kenapa tidak mau mengambil resiko, Baek?"

"Aku hanya...entahlah, okay? Jangan membicarakan tentang dirinya malam ini. Sudah cukup bagiku."

Aku mengangguk, mengerti situasinya. Itu sangat jelas kalau Baekhyun takut ditolak Chanyeol." Jika kau berkata demikian. Kau bosnya."

Baekhyun kemudian memelukku. "kau memang yang terbaik, Luhan."

Hampir 1 jam kemudian, aku dalam perjalanan menuju Itaewon menuju tempat makan malam kami sebelum aku mengatakan pada supir taksi untuk mengubah rute ke rumah Sehun di Hannam-dong.

Hal ini sama sekali tidak direncanakan... tetapi aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan Sehun dari kepalaku. Daripada aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya datang kekantorku, lebih baik aku yang mencari tahu, karena mungkin ini menyangkut tawarannya waktu itu, dan aku rasa aku tidak dapat melepaskannya.

Kau lihat, jika Sehun bertanya, aku akan langsung menjawab 'ya', saat itu juga.

Aku sekarang berdiri didepan pintunya, dan menekan bel. Sudah 3 tahun sejak aku datang kerumahnya. Diriku tinggal di Hotel suite sebelum akhirnya aku kuliah, tetapi aku cukup mengingat rumah ini.

Setengah berharap Sehun yang membuka pintu, aku merasa lega ketika menemukan Mrs. Jung, pengurus rumah tangganya yang sudah bekerja untuknya selama kurang lebih 1 dekade, menyambutku dengan seringai bahagianya, "Tuan Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau berjanji untuk mengunjungiku? Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi." Mrs. Jung memelukku erat kepelukannya yang hangat sebelum dia memperhatikan diriku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi laki—laki muda yang sangat tampan, Tuan Luhan. Sekarang sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang kau buat patah hati?"

Aku tersenyum pada Mrs. Jung. "Kau juga masih cantik seperti dulu. Aku berjanji akan sering – sering mampir." Aku berdehem, "Apakah Sehun ada dirumah? Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

Mrs. Jung mendengus menyeringai jahat tapi aku tahu kalau dia hanya bercanda, "Boss memang agak sibuk, sayang. Tetapi kau bisa menunggunya diruang kerja. Dia selalu bersembunyi disana setiap pulang kerja." Mrs. Jung menutup pintu dibelakangku. "Akan aku tunjukan jalannya."

"Tidak apa-apa Mrs. Jung. Aku tahu dimana ruang kerjanya. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku," Aku tersenyum pada Mrs Jung, karena aku tahu jam kerjanya akan selesai malam ini. Mrs. Jung selalu pulang setelah makan malam, dia yang memberitahukannya padaku sendiri, "Semoga malammu indah Mrs. Jung."

"Kau juga sayang. Sampai bertemu kembali, okay?" Dia memelukku kembali dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku di ruang tamu sendirian.

Mrs. Jung mengetahui ceritaku dan Sehun. Mungkin dirinya berfikir aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan masalah keuangan atau sesuatu yang berhubungan.

Dengan perasaan gugup, aku berjalan kearah dimana ruang bekerja Sehun sembari melihat lukisan-lukisan di sekitarku yang aku temukan menarik. Ruang kerjanya berada dibagian kiri mansion, berhadapan dengan taman. Aku baru akan berbelok kearah kiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan, akan tetapi sesuatu membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Perutku seperti dililit.

Tubuhku menegang.

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Mataku waspada dengan sekitarku, aku mulai bergerak menuju suara yang aku dengar. Terdengar suara samar-samar. Sungguh samar, yang bila tidak didengarkan dengan penuh perhatian kau tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Semakin mendekat aku dapat mendengar suara wanita mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman sejak aku tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi sesuatu dalam diriku membutuhkan penegasan, aku perlu memastikan – dan aku mendengarkannya lagi – aku tahu seharusnya aku pergi, tetapi tidak.

Terdengar suara benturan datang dari ruang makan saat perlahan diriku berjalan kearahnya.

Desahan itu terdengar semakin keras sekarang.

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika aku mendengar erangan yang sangat aku kenal yang menandakan mereka akan sampai

Dan itu dia.

Sehun menyuruh wanita didepannya untuk duduk diatas meja makan antik, dan melebarkan kedua kakinya.

 _Bergerak, Luhan. Pergi sekarang juga!_

Namun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tersentak keras ketika melihat Sehun menghujamkan penisnya dengan kasar, dan aku rasa deru nafasku yang terkejut sangat keras karena Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat ketika dirinya akan orgasme, menatapku terkejut sekaligus tajam saat dia menghujam untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Luhan!" erangnya sebelum dirinya menyerah akan tubuhnya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan berbalik arah meninggalkannya pergi, menuju pintu keluar, berharap ingin rasanya kejadian ini menghilang dari ingatanku.

Aku terkejut. Aku kecewa. Aku...ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Terlebih lagi, mengapa aku merasa sakit hati?

Sehun dan diriku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Dengan cepat aku keluar rumahnya dan berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan diriku. Tanganku gemetar dan nafasku tersengal-sengal. Kemudian aku terkejut karena mendapati seseorang dibelakangku.

"Luhan?"

Aku mengenali suara itu.

Tidak apa-apa.

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Menempelkan senyuman pada wajahku kemudian mengucapkan mantra dalam benakku kalau aku baik-baik saja sebelum aku berbalik arah dan menatap dirinya.

Sehun.

Yang hanya menggunakan celananya yang belum dikancingkan. Rambutnya dalam keadaan acak-acak. Walaupun aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku masih menyadari betapa indahnya dia. Benar-benar seperti keluar dalam sebuah karakter.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, aku berbicara, setenang mungkin. "Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu waktumu. Tentu saja kau akan berfikir aku menganggu tetapi aku minta maaf." Sehun masih menatapku aneh. Great, Fuck. Alasan yang sangat sempurna. "aku datang untuk mengundangmu ke acara amal keluarga Byun." Untungnya aku menggunakan Gucci's clucth dan sedikit terbuka karena tadi aku mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar taksi, jadi dengan mudah aku mengeluarkan undangan dan segera aku berikan padanya. "Acaranya 2 bulan lagi," aku melanjutkan. "Uhm, aku harus segera pergi dan membiarkanmu pergi pada temanmu. Semoga malammu indah."

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Sehun tampak bingung sementara aku tetap menutupi kebenaran mengapa aku datang kesini sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika diriku hendak memanggil taksi, Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau datang ke sini pukul delapan malam untuk mengantarkan undangan? _Are you fucking with me?"_

"Ya, aku datang ke sini secara khusus untuk mengantarkan undangan tersebut, dan tidak, _I'm certainly not fucking with you. The woman inside is_." Si rambut merah, yang mungkin masih telanjang di atas meja, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi pencuci mulut Sehun setelah ini.

Marah, aku memanggil taksi, dan harus segera pergi dari sini. Baekhyun lebih baik datang malam ini karena aku perlu melampiaskannya atau aku akan menenggelamkan diriku dipesta nanti dengan alkohol. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan seseorang diatasku malam ini.

"Kau berpakaian untuk pergi ke pesta."

Oh, Sehun masih berdiri disitu? Dan Taksi sudah berhenti didepanku, menunggu. "Ya," Aku merespon pertayaannya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam taksi, dan tidak repot-repot mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku mendengar Sehun berbicara lagi.

 _Apalagi sekarang?_

"Tunggu!" Sehun sekarang menahan pintu taksi, sedangkan aku duduk disana merasa terganggu dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Luhan – Aku – " Dia berhenti sesaat, melihat reaksi di wajahku. Terlihat bingung. "Hati-hati, semoga malammu indah."

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk dan melihatnya menutup pintu taksi dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Berapa kali dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita itu malam ini? Aku bertanya-tanya karena kecemburuan ini datang. Sungguh, kenapa aku harus cemburu? Dia membantuku. Hanya sebuah bantuan yang mana diriku yang memaksanya.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur. Maksudku, setelah semuanya, _i wasn't a virgin boy anymore._ Bukankah ini saatnya aku harus mengeksplorasi seksualitasku dan mungkin mencari laki-laki baik diluar sana? Aku ingin memiliki hubungan dan well, malam ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk memulainya.


	12. Chapter 11

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 11**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

.

.

.

 **Luhan**

"Apakah kamu sudah siap menerima undanganku?" Ahn Daniel mencium kedua pipiku, berlama-lama mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku. Aku baru saja tiba di sini dan orang pertama yang melihatku tiba adalah Daniel, _another playboy_.

Dia berteman baik dengan Kris, tetapi nama keluargnya sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini karena sepupunya, Ahn Jaehyo, baru-baru ini menikah dengan Choi Min Ji, salah satu karyawan magang dikantorku. Para pria di keluarga Ahn dikenal sebagai pria-pria yang seksi dan berdarah panas dengan darah campuran mereka, selain itu mereka adalah seorang jenius di arena bisnis. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan pria seperti itu – yang mana jatuh cinta padaku dan bersedia mempertaruhkan semuanya untukku – maka diriku akan menjadi orang paling beruntung.

Akan tetapi, Ahn Daniel bukanlah pria itu. Jangan salah paham, Daniel sangatlah tampan, tetapi dia bukanlah orang yang menyukai segala sesuatu dalam hal pasangan, termasuk para kekasihnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Daniel. Jika aku menginginkan 3 orang saling berbagi hubungan seksual, aku akan segera menghubungimu."

Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatapku, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pesona iblisnya. "Hei – hei, sekarang kau menyakiti perasaanku. Aku bisa dapat dengan mudah mengelola 1 pasangan sekaligus. Makan malamlah denganku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Playboy sedang memulai permainannya. Dan aku hanya menginginkan laki-laki biasa. "Daniel – "

Daniel mendekat, mengangkat daguku, "Biarkan aku jujur padamu. Aku juga menyukaimu, Luhan. Menurutku kau menabjubkan, dan yang paling penting kau sangat nyaman diajak bicara. Itu yang aku sukai darimu, akan tetapi ada hal yang lain dari dirimu, tulah mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini." Daniel berhenti berbicara, mengumpulkan keberanian, "Orang tuaku ingin melihat diriku memiliki hubungan yang sehat. Dan aku berharap kau bisa memperlihatkanku – membantuku malahan." Daniel mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bersumpah, demi kehormatan saudara sepupuku dan semua sepupu-sepupuku, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang seksual."

"Apakah orang tuamu meminta agar kau seperti sepupumu? Aku ragu itu mungkin. Kau terlalu liar, Daniel." Aku menyeringai saat dirinya mengerutkan dahinya.

"aku menyayangi saudara sepupuku, tetapi keparat! Aku lelah dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu genius. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara 5 bahasa yang berbeda atau membuat bisnis yang akan bangkrut menjadi sukses, tetapi aku adalah pria baik didalam sana. Aku mungkin terlalu menyukai seks setiap malam, akan tetapi aku memiliki hati baik. Aku tidak egois. Selain itu aku bisa membuat cupcake terenak diseluruh Korea Selatan."

"Cupcakes? Maksudmu jenis kue coklat?"

"Apapun yang kamu suka."

Oh Tuhan, Daniel. Aku menyukai cupcakes, "Kau bercanda, bukan?"

Daniel memiringkan kepalanya, "Sedikit... aku akui diriku membeli 1 kotak akan tetapi kemudian aku menambahkan coklat lagi dan membuatnya sendiri. Hell! Yang penting aku membuatnya."

Aku tertawa akan penuturannya, "Impresif."

Daniel-pun tertawa. "Kau belum melihatku beraksi."

Akupun mengalungkan lenganku disekitarnya, dan membawanya masuk kedalam bar untuk merayakan. "Kau mulai membuatku terkesan, Ahn Daniel. Aku akan memberi tahu jawabanku setelah malam ini selesai.

"Game on, pewaris tunggal." Daniel mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Bukankah ini kurang dari 1 jam lalu dimana aku bersama Sehun, aku merasa dunia benar-benar runtuh dikakiku? Aku berlinang air mata dan sedih ketika aku sadar Sehun sudah melupakanku. Namun, lihatlah diriku sekarang, mungkin aku merasa terluka karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersamanya ketika aku menolak tawaran Sehun, tetapi disini aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk diriku mendapatkan seseorang. Daniel masih dipertanyakan karena reputasinya, tetapi sejujurnya, dia adalah pria yang lucu dan tidak menganggap semua hal serius.

Mungkin aku butuh awal yang segar.

Siapa diriku untuk menilai? aku sudah memohon seorang pria untuk mengambil keperawananku.

Kata menyedihkan tidak cocok untukku.

Hari esoknya, Daniel mengejutkanku dengan menjemput dikantor dan mengantarku pulang ke apartemen. Laki-laki ini serius tentang kemampuan memanggang kuenya. Cupcake buatannya sungguh lezat. Aku bersenang-senang dengannya hingga lupa jika besok aku harus bekerja dan aku meminum banyak Champagne dan wine. Aku begitu lelah dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau bisa menginap disini. Aku jamin aku tidak akan mengganggu sampai kau benar-benar memohon. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan menyerah, bukan?" Mata biru tuanya menggodaku sementara aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Sudah saatnya aku menikmati hidupku. Bukan berarti aku akan bercinta dengannya. Tentu saja tidak... akan tetapi aku rindu di peluk seseorang. Sangat. "Aku butuh sikat gigi cadangan dan kaos sehingga aku bisa tidur."

"Kau yakin bisa menahan diri semalaman denganku?" Daniel menggodaku saat dirinya membantuku berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan koma, jadi kau bisa melupakan semua itu." Aku bergumam sembari menguap.

Daniel menuntunku ke lantai 2 sementara lengannya dengan nyaman bertumpu pada pinggangku.

"Ada pakaian baru yang bisa kau pakai di ruang sebelah. Kau bisa mengambil apa yang kau butuhkan jadi kau bisa langsung berangkat kerja besok." Daniel mengarahkan jarinya pada ruangan di bagian kiri, "Oh, iya. Aku dengar kau suka berangkat awal untuk bekerja. Jadi apakah mau kusiapkan sarapan? Aku pastikan sarapan akan siap sebelum kau bangun."

Ini adalah sisi berbeda dari Daniel – penuh perhatian – dan walaupun aku baru beberapa hari menghabiskan waktu dengannya, kurasa diriku mulai menyukainya.

Hal ini mungkin tidak pada skala yang sama dengan Sehun, akan tetapi ini adalah kemajuan. Dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku akui Daniel bertindak seperti pria sejati, dan hal itu mengejutkanku. Dan perkataannya benar, dia sama sekali tidak menggangguku dan ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya, aku mendapati sarapan sudah tersaji di ruang makan dengan lengkap dan juga kopi yang baru saja diseduh.

Kegigihannya untuk mendapatkanku benar-benar seperti laki-laki yang aku inginkan dihidupku, membuatku berpikir keras dan lama.

Yeah, aku sangat menyukai Ahn Daniel. Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?


	13. Chapter 12

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 12**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

.

.

.

 **Luhan**

Kesabaran adalah salah satu hal utama dalam menjalankan perusahaan PR. Hari ini, diriku sedang diruang meeting dan diriku saat ini sedang tidak memiliki toleransi terhadap beberapa anak manja yang merasa lebih suci dari ibu mereka.

Kami berencana mengadakan pesta untuk 10 orang putri berusia 18 tahun, dan acara ini akan berlangsung 3 minggu lagi, namun mereka tidak membiarkanku membuat keputusan tanpa berkonsultasi dengan setiap detailnya. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menemukan 20 pria dengan tubuh seperti Dolan twins dan menginginkan setiap pelayan terlihat sempurna? Apalagi anggaran mereka sangatlah kurang.

Ini baru jam 10:30 akan tetapi rasanya aku ingin pulang dan tidur sepanjang hari.

"Apakah kamu membutuhkan aspirin dan kopi?" Min ji a.k.a istri dari Ahn Jaehyo – yang juga merupakan asistenku menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku butuh bantuan. Ini membunuhku," Gumanku pelan. Lelah mendengar ibu-ibu membahas tentang pesta ketika seharusnya sudah selesai dibahas seminggu yang lalu. Setelah 1 menit aku terdiam, akhirnya aku meminta Min ji untuk membawakan minuman dan snack, "Pekerjaan ini terkadang sangat membebani pajak. Bagaimana menurutmu sejauh ini? Apakah kau ingin melakukannya seumur hidupmu?"

Matanya menatapku, "Secara jujur, aku suka merencanakan pesta dan berpesta bersama-sama, tetapi untuk sekarang, aku belum yakin."

"Yeah, terkadang ini begitu melelahkan." Aku memperhatikan wajah cantiknya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan seorang pria seperti Ahn Jaehyun, "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku tidak sadar kalau sebelumnya dirimu berkencan dengan Jaehyun."

Min ji tersipu, "Terima kasih. Aku biasanya memang tidak pernah mempublikasikannya. Jaehyun adalah temanku sebelum semua ini menjadi sesuatu yang serius."

"Aku bertemu Jaehyun beberapa kali, dan aku akui dia laki-laki yang menawan! Bagaimana bisa dirimu baik-baik saja saat berada disekitarnya, apalagi menikahinya." Aku tersenyum pada Min ji.

"Dia bisa sangat mengintimidasi." Min ji mengambil piring dan meletakkan roti kecil diatasnya sebelum memberikannya padaku, "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku bertanya. Apakah dirimu berkencan dengan Daniel? Sepupu Jaehyun? Ada beberapa foto dirimu dan Daniel yang tersebar di internet meninggalkan apartemennya pagi ini."

Mataku melotot keluar. Internet? Diriku? _Fucking Shit_. "Kau bercanda."

Min ji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengigit bibirnya, terlihat serius terhadap informasi yang dikatakannya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Aku mengerang. "Bagaimana mungkin, dengan nama Tuhan kalau diriku lupa jika Daniel adalah favorit para paparazi? Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Sialan. Hari ini semakin buruk.

Untuk alasan lain, aku merasa hariku baru saja dimulai. Dan hal buruk baru saja akan dimulai.

1 setengah jam kemudian, aku kembali kekantor untuk mengobati sakit kepalaku ketika handphoneku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _Minho: Kau berkencan dengan playboy? Kau akan lebih baik denganku! Aku merasa terhina mengetahui dirimu lebih suka bersama seseorang seperti Ahn Daniel daripada bersamaku!_

Aku hampir selesai membaca teks ketika pintuku terbuka. "Luhan kau ada di seluruh internet!" Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan iPad di tangannya sambil menunjukkanku klip dan artikel tentangku. "Semua orang membicarakanmu dan bagaimana dirimu tidak keluar dari apartemen Daniel hingga hari berikutnya dan bagaimana dia menurunkanmu didepan kantor. Mereka bahkan memiliki hitungan mundur untuk melihat berapa lama hal ini akan bertahan!"

Kasar sekali. Dan Apakah orang-orang ini tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan? "Wow, berita menyebar cepat di sekitar kota ini, ya? Empat jam tidur dan aku adalah selebriti instan."

"Mereka menyebutmu sebagai Pewaris Kesepian."

Aku membuat wajah masam, "Tepat sekali." Aku memberi Baekhyun dua menit sebelum aku mengusirnya dari ruang kerjaku.

Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Aku mendengus frustrasi dan kemudian meletakkan dahiku di atas mejaku. "Daaannn ini terus menjadi lebih baik!" Aku bergumam, menutup mataku saat aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Untukmu mungkin."

Sesegera mungkin aku bangun dari dudukku ketika aku mendengar suara yang begitu aku kenal. "Sehun," Aku berbisik dan menahan nafas.

Dia berjalan kearahku, hanya beberapa inch sebelum dia memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Dia masih memasang wajah datarnya, menelitiku secara menyeluruh. "Apakah Ahn Daniel adalah satu dari mereka, Luhan?" Sehun merujuk pada berapa banyak teman laki-lakiku.

"Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Kenapa dia menginterogasiku? Aku menangkapnya bercinta dengan wanita lain dua malam yang lalu. Aku dalam hati cemberut mengingat hal memalukan karena mendapati Sehun sedang bercinta. "Siapapun yang aku kencani secara serius bukan urusanmu."

"Kau masih perawan dua minggu yang lalu! Sekarang kau berkeliling kota berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang terkenal karena memiliki dua pacar pada saat yang sama! Belum lagi dia sangat menikmati keduanya keluar masuk kamarnya." Matanya yang gelap menatapku tajam.

Sehun marah. Bagus! karena aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak akan duduk dan menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang datang selamanya, bukan? . "Aku sudah 21 tahun, hampir 22 tahun. Dan ini adalah usia dimana aku bisa menikmati kehidupanku." Aku mengangkat alisku, mengejeknya. "Dan sebenarnya apa maksudmu datang kemari, Sehun?"

"Maksudku?" Dia berjalan kearahku, mendorongku mundur sampai pantatku menyentuh meja. "Maksudku, Luhan?" Dia menggerutu. "Seandainya aku tahu jika kau akan 'bereksperimen' dengan orang-orang seperti Ahn Daniel, aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." Matanya yang tajam dan panas mengarah turun, meneliti tubuhku dari dekat dan membuat nafasku menderu. "Lakukanlah denganku."

Tidak. Tidak setelah apa yang aku saksikan dengan si rambut merah itu. "Tidak denganmu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tolak aku lagi."

Aku sudah melakukannya. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sehun. Tolong hentikan ini."

Sehun menekan pinggulnya kebagian bawahku, membuatku merasakan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras. Aku hampir mengeluarkan desahan, karena Sehun begitu dekat dan dia mengacaukan fungsi otakku.

Nafasku tersengal ketika aku merasakan ibu jarinya menyentuh perutku dan disaat yang sama nafasnya yang panas berada didekat telingaku membuatku merinding diseluruh tubuh. "Apakah kau yakin?"

Sehun menekan penisnya yang mengeras tepat pada bagian bawahku dan aku terengah-engah, bersemangat, akan tetapi aku butuh kepastian bahwa aku bukan seperti wanita rambut merah yang berada diatas meja makannya.

"Ya, aku yakin."

Sehun mengurungku dengan tubuhnya, "Berapa banyak laki-laki yang kau miliki setelah melakukannya denganku, Luhan?" Tatapannya begitu tajam, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.


	14. Chapter 13

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 13**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

.

.

.

DOUBLE UPDATED! CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER :)

 **Sehun**

" _Ya, aku yakin."_

Napasnya tercekat saat aku dengan lembut bernafas di telinganya, saat aku membiarkan bibir bawahku membelai sisi lehernya. Pria mungil didepanku bergetar, seperti mangsa yang tidak terlindungi; dia mengantisipasi seranganku, dan dengan sentuhanku.

Ahn Daniel.

Namanya saja membawa rasa pahit di lidahku. Dia memikat Gaeun sekali dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

Dua minggu.

Butuh segalanya dalam diriku untuk tidak menghubunginya karena aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa Luhan masih muda, dan dirinya perlu meyakinkan diri sebelum kembali pada Minho. Aku juga selalu mengingatkan diriku bahwa perasaannya akan berubah; dia akan datang kepadaku. Tetapi ternyata aku salah? Aku terlalu lama melepaskannya. "Sudah berapa laki-laki kau melakukannya, Luhan?" Aku memberikan tatapan yang begitu tajam, dan Luhan terlihat begitu gugup ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Beritahu aku, Sehun. sudah berapa orang yang kau miliki setelah diriku? Maka kau akan mendapat jawaban yang kau minta dariku."

Aku mendengus. "Apa yang kau lihat kemarin adalah satu-satunya." Bukannya aku tidak tertarik tentang seks, masalahnya adalah dengan siapa aku harus melakukannya. Si rambut merah adalah hal yang aku lalui, untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa diriku tidak menginginkan Luhan.

Ketika segala sesuatunya mulai memanas, aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih memiliki kontrol dalam diriku, akan tetapi semua itu hilang setelah aku menatap Luhan.

Sampai saat itu, aku yakin bahwa Luhan tidak menyukaiku, tetapi ketika dia datang berkunjung ke rumahku, meskipun alasannya masuk akal, untuk beberapa alasan, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada yang lebih dari itu, bahwa Luhan sebenarnya berbohong tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia datang menemuiku malam itu.

Ketika aku mebiarkannya pergi dan membiarkan Luhan menjalani hidupnya seperti apa yang dirinya rencanakan,... aku menyerah ketika dia datang dan menawarkan dirinya padaku. Dan sekarang aku tahu itu tidak akan sama lagi.

Mungkin Luhan enggan, tetapi aku tahu tubuhnya menginginkanku. Masalahku sekarang adalah bagaimana mengatasi situasi ini tanpa mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun demikian, aku tidak akan meninggalkan gedung kantor ini tanpa hasil yang sukses.

Jadi, di sinilah kita berdua, saling menatap. Mata rusanya terlihat menyalak. "Jangan bilang kau tidak melakukannya selain malam itu. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu!" Luhan menuduhku. Keinginannya untuk melawanku sangat mengagumkan, tetapi orang bijak harus tahu hal yang paling penting ketika mereka bertengkar, dan itu adalah kenali lawanmu. Jangan pernah melawan orang yang tidak bisa kau kalahkan.

Pada titik ini, aku bersedia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Apa saja, selama itu tidak jatuh cinta.

Tapi terlepas dari hal ini, aku bersedia bernegosiasi. Setelah Gaeun, aku tidak mau merusak mantra hubungan enam mingguku. Tapi waktu berubah dan aku perlu menyusun strategi jika aku ingin memiliki kesempatan dengan Luhan. Jika tidak aku bisa saja dipermainkan oleh triknya karena aku tahu aku akan kalah.

Seandainya ini terjadi pada orang lain, aku dapat dengan mudah berpikir bahwa dirinya telah mengatur untuk menjebakku, tetapi ini adalah Luhan.. "Oh, itu memang benar. Percaya padaku,Tapi kau..." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau pria muda yang pintar." Jari telunjukku menelusuri tubuhnya, dengan perlahan dan berulang kali saat mata kami saling bertatap satu sama lain. "Kau membuatku menginginkanmu, Luhan."

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak seperti yang kau kira." Luhan menjilat bibirnya, bergetar. Dan aku dapat melihat putingnya mengeras. "kita saling membantu. Apa yang kau hadapi sekarang adalah masalahmu sendiri jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan yang lain. Dan bukan masalahku." Jelas Luhan.

Feisty, wasn't he? Aku melihat seorang pria sejati muncul di tengah-tengah tembok yang selalu ia bangun, dan aku menginginkannya.

Benar, Luhan benar. Ini adalah masalahku, tetapi sekarang aku membawa masalah ini ke permukaan, sehingga menjadikannya masalah kita berdua. "Kau menipuku. Itu masalahku!" Aku terdengar menyalak.

Luhan terkesiap, tampak tersinggung. "Diriku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sekarang?" Dia menatap mataku. "Semua karena seks? Dan kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku? Jika aku ingat dengan benar, kau adalah orang yang terus mencariku setelah kita melakukannya pertama kali."

Betapa benar dirinya, tetapi aku tidak akan memberinya kepuasan. aku memberinya tatapan tajam, sebelum aku menjawabnya. "Kau membujukku dengan lubang perawanmu. Sekarang setiap aku ingin melakukannya dengan orang lain, aku tidak bisa karena aku hanya menginginkan milikmu, Luhan."

Mulut merah muda mungilnya terbuka, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Kau gila!"

Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Kau kekanak-kanakan."

Aku menarik lengannya dan menekannya ke benda terdekat, yaitu jendela. "Kau sudah cukup berlari, gemetar ketakutan seperti orang kecil yang ketakutan. Seharusnya kau tahu lebih baik daripada menawarkan tubuhmu kepada laki-laki manapun, membiarkan dia merasakan surga dan dengan mudah pergi dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi." Ibu jariku menarik kemejanya ke bawah dan membuka kancing pertamanya.

Luhan kesal sementara aku terus menyentuh putingnya yang kenyal. "Tubuh sialan ini yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan." Ketika Luhan berusaha mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, aku terus menekannya.

Luhan berusaha menjauh, dan aku secara tidak sengaja melepas beberapa kancing bajunya, membuat mereka jatuh satu demi satu, dan membuat tubuh mulus Luhan terlihat. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku," Aku bergumam, memperhatikan pipinya yang memerah, "Jadilah milikku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu."

Matanya terejut bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah dengar. "Selama enam minggu?"

"Selama yang kita berdua inginkan." Aku tahu Ini melangkah keluar dari zona nyamanku, tetapi aku ingin mengambil risiko karena Luhan membuatku gila.

"Hanya kau dan aku?" Tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Ini pasti lelucon yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa bertaruh, hanya kau dan aku! Jika itu yang biasa kau lakukan sekarang, lebih baik dirimu bersiap karena aku tidak berbagi, tidak sekarang, tidak akan pernah!" Aku menggeram.

"Aku juga tidak akan membagimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Luhan dengan lembut menangkup pipiku, mengejutkanku. Sentuhannya mengirim getaran yang dalam ke selangkanganku. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun."

Sesuatu tentang bagaimana Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu... hanya meninggalkan rasa sakit yang mendalam di dalam dadaku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata tersebut. Satu-satunya yang diizinkan adalah aku membutuhkanmu dan aku menginginkanmu. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku menahan untuk tidak mengkoreksi perkataan Luhan.

Aku terlalu terganggu dengan reaksiku terhadap kata-katanya yang aku tidak sadar bahwa Luhan melepaskan celananya. Punggungnya menekan pada kaca dibelakangnya dan mengaitkan kakinya di pinggulku. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil saat dia buru-buru membuka kancing celanaku, berusaha melepas semuanya saat tangannya dengan rakus menangkup penisku. Aku mendesahkan namanya, "Luhan."

"Kondom?"

Fuck. Aku tidak memilikinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa membawa satu? Oh ya, karena aku tidak suka bercinta dengan siapa pun setelah insiden itu dua malam yang lalu. "Aku tidak membawanya."

"Shit. Ok. Aku bersih dan aku baru saja mulai minum pil, tetapi itu tidak akan efektif sampai minggu depan." Luhan menatapku dengan tajam. "Apakah kau aman?"

Tentu saja. Terakhir kali aku tidak menggunakan perlindun adalah dengan Gaeun, setelahnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mempertimbangkannya. "Ya, tapi mungkin kita harus menunggu sampai malam nanti." Apakah aku gila? Mungkin, tetapi pikiran tentang seks tanpa pelindung itu menakutkan. Hal ini dengan Luhan menjadi terlalu rumit. Tidak ada dalam catatanku. Apa lagi yang berikutnya?

Luhan tampak kaget dengan saranku. "Fuck." Dia mendesah saat dia mengarahkan penisku ke dalam lubangnya dan perlahan menekannya. "Kau, Sehun." Sebuah desahan kasar keluar dari mulutnya saat dirinya membawa keluar masuk batang kemaluanku. "Aku suka bagianmu ini. Sangat tebal. Aku menyukai saat penismu berusaha masuk dan membuka lebar lubangku."

Christ!. Dirty talk! Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan saat batang kemaluanku dimainkan olehnya. Tetapi melihat wajahnya yang puas, adalah pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat. Aku bisa melihatnya sampai mati. "Shit, baby boy." Aku menahan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya ini adalah giliranku, karena Luhan belum tahu seberapa baik aku bisa memberikan penetrasi hingga lubangnya akan menganga karena penisku.

 ** _Gue nulis apa si Ya Tuhan_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 14**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

.

.

.

 **TRIPLE UPDATED!!!**

 **CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM**

.

.

.

 **Sehun**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk orgasme dan membasahi perut kami berdua. Dan ini adalah saatnya aku mengambil alih dan mengklaim Luhan sebagai milikku.

Rencanaku adalah melakukannya perlahan, akan tetapi semua rencana tersebut hilang setelah aku menyesap aroma dari lehernya. Dengan terburu-buru aku melepas celana Luhan yang masih menggantung di pahanya. "Berbaliklah, letakkan kedua tangannmu di kaca, lebarkan kedua kakimu selebar yang kau bisa."

Luhan menurut saat aku juga mulai melepas celana yang aku kenakan dan melemparnya asal. Luhan baru ingin melebarkan kakinya ketika aku menghujam penisku kedalam lubangnya, membuat dirinya berteriak diantara kaca jendela.

Hal pertama yang aku pikirkan ketika aku memasukinya adalah Surga walaupun 9 inch penisku belum seutuhnya masuk. Kedua, bagaimana ketatnya Luhan. _Mine_. Dan aku akan menghujamnya sampai aku merasa seperti ingin meledak, sampai aku memilikinya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Aku bergumam di telinganya ketika jariku mulai memasuki lubangnya. Ooh, ini sungguh nikmat. Penisku dan jariku berada di lubang ketat Luhan.

Luhan terengah-engah, "Sedikit."

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam, Luhan, tapi lubang kecilmu tidak mengijinkanku." Keluhku, namun aku sudah hampir sampai. Semakin aku mendorong dindingnya, Luhan semakin mengetatkan lubangnya. "Aku rasa kau butuh banyak penis yang harus memasukimu." Telapak tanganku meremas pantat Luhan dan membuatnya mendesah.

"Yess," Luhan mengerang, "Aku ingin lebih."

Luhan sungguh seksi. Aku suka melihat wajah tenangnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi wajah yang kenikmatan, "Penis siapa yang kau inginkan, Luhan?"

"Milikmu, Sehun. satu-satunya yang aku tahu." Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk menahan dirinya berdiri, "Satu-satunya yang aku inginkan."

 _Satu-satunya yang aku inginkan._ Kata-kata tersebut membawaku lebih dalam saat diriku semakin mendekat, penisku hampir menyemburkan spermanya.

"Sehun – jangan keluarkan di dalam!" Luhan menjerit, menghentikanku sebelum akhirnya aku mengeluarkan penisku dari lubangnya.

"Berlutut, SEKARANG!" Aku melihat Luhan berlutut didepanku. Mata rusa yang indah itu melihatku, meminta untuk diberkati oleh benihku.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, tetapi spermaku mendarat di pipinya, bagian atas bibirnya, beberapa dilidahnya dan beberapa menetes dilehernya. "Damn! Kupikir diriku belum pernah melihat apapun yang lebih seksi dari wajahmu yang dihiasi cairan spermaku." Aku mengerang ketika melihat Luhan menjilat sisa sperma yang menetes dibibirnya dan ujung penisku.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membuatnya lebih mudah diingat untukmu." Luhan menyeringai saat dia menjilat bibirnya, menikmati spermaku, sebelum dia membiarkan dirinya menghisap jarinya. Luhan kemudian membuat erangan puas. "Spermamu sangat manis dan unik. Sama seperti dirimu, tak terlupakan."

Aku tersenyum, membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. "Kau begitu luar biasa, Luhan." Luhan terlihat memerah dan membuat warna wajahnya sama dengan bibir mungil merah mudanya.

Hidungku menyentuh keningnya dan kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mencium bagian ini. Aku adalah tipe yang melakukan kecupan singkat bukan _French kiss._

Mata kami bertemu setelah kami merapikan penampilan untuk terlihat lebih layak, "Apakah kau membawa kaos cadangan?" Aku mengerutkan keningku sembari memperhatikan Luhan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada pria lain yang melihatmu seperti ini."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pfftt, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula mereka sudah melihat dan mendengarnya mungkin?"

Aku terasa terbakar, "What the fuck!" aku mengerang dan menarik rambutku sendiri.

Luhan mulai terkikik, dan aku memberinya tatapan tajam. Tapi ini hanya lelucon, tentu saja. "Luhan."

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Kau cemburu, bukan?" Luhan menyeringai, berpura-pura memperbaiki kerah kemejaku. "Aku bisa gila dengan sifatmu itu, Sehun." Mata rusanya menatapku sebelum semuanya menjadi serius dan tenang. "Jadi – kita akan benar-benar melakukan ini?" Luhan menelan ludah dan kemudian menggigit bibirnya, "Kau dan aku?"

Luhan terdengar tak berdaya dan membuat sesuatu dalam diriku tergerak untuk memeluknya, merasakan kehangatannya dan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, "Tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan dirimu melakukan ini denganku. Tetapi kau harus tahu... aku menginginkanmu dan kebutuhan untuk memilikimu tidak bisa menghilang walaupun aku sudah melakukannya dengan orang lain. Aku butuh lebih." Aku berhenti berbicara, tiba-tiba tidak yakin kemana aku akan membawa hal ini. Dengan Luhan. Karena semua ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku tahu diriku harus segera memilikinya atau akau akan gila. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Setelah patah hatiku yang sangat epik, aku tidak mengijinkan diriku untuk membutuhkan siapapun atau apapun. Jadi, untuk diriku yang tiba-tiba perlahan mengambil langkah untuk membuka diri karena membutuhkan Luhan adalah masalah besar. Itulah masalahnya, aku tidak sadar sampai semua ini terlambat.

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan perlahan mengambilnya kemudian menatap benda yang ada ditangannya dengan aneh, "Aku tidak membutuhkan kunci rumahmu, Sehun. aku bukanlah seperti mereka yang mengharapkan apapun darimu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan apa yang kita punya sebelumnya."

Mungkin baginya, tetapi tidak bagiku, "Aku mengharapkan dirimu untuk tinggal denganku hampir setiap harinya. Aku ingin pulang kerumah dimana ada dirimu disana, makan malam malam bersama dan berbagi cerita tentang pekerjaan bersama."

"Kau yakin, Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk, mencium ujung hidungnya. Ya, ini terasa benar. Sangat benar. Luhan terasa sempurna. "Positif."

"Jadi, jam berapa kau mengharapkan diriku untuk makan malam, kekasihku?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya, menggodaku.

"Aku akan mengirimkanmu pesan," Aku bergumam dipipinya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku bisa memasak, tetapi aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita memesan chinese food dan sebotol vintage wine dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"You're like a dream, Sehun."

Hell.

Luhan melihat – seolah-olah dirinya berharap jika hal ini berubah menjadi seperti dongeng. Aku tidak suka merusak suasana ini, jadi aku harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Oh, satu lagi, Luhan. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku." Hanya itu yang tidak dapat aku berikan padanya. Lebih baik memiliki apa yang kita lakukan sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit.

Luhan tampak terkejut karena kejujuranku. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukannya?"

Karena aku tahu kalian memiliki kabel yang berbeda dengan kami para dominan. Dominan tidak bisa berhubungan seks dan cinta dalam 1 formasi yang sama. Dominan dapat dengan mudah melakukan seks sebanyak mungkin sepanjang hidupnya dan tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta karena, sesungguhnya, jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dominan suka mengendalikan dan memiliki hal-hal di sekitar mereka. Cinta tidak datang dengan opsi itu. Satu hal yang aku tahu, sekali mereka melihat ita yang berapi-api saat bercinta, mereka kemungkinan besar akan memiliki cinta tersebut selama hidupnya. Walaupun dominan suka atau tidak, mereka akan tinggal.

"Kalian selalu begitu dan aku selalu pergi. Jadi aku ingin kau tahu itu, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan baik dan persahabatan ini karena hanya sebuah emosi yang rumit yang tidak mampu aku berikan." Mataku tidak pernah meninggalkan miliknya. Luhan tampak terluka, tetapi dia menutupi semuanya dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Jangan khawatir karena jika aku jatuh cinta, itu bukan denganmu, Sehun." Luhan mencium pipiku, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum dia melangkah ke mejanya. "Aku akan melihatmu saat makan malam."

Luhan mengabaikanku saat dia menerima telepon yang berdering. Jika teleponnya tidak mengganggu, Aku sebenarnya akan meminta dia menjelaskan apa arti ucapannya tadi.

Sambil mendesah, aku melangkah keluar dari kantornya, tetapi sebelum keluar, aku mencuri pandangan sekilas pada Luhan, tersenyum pada siapa pun yang diajaknya bicara. Selama dia tidak selingkuh, sisanya bukan urusanku. Namun entah bagaimana, aku akhirnya berkutat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di kantornya sepanjang sore.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS padanya. Sebagian diriku hanya tidak bisa menahannya.

 _Makan malam jam enam?_

Terkirim. Itu terdengar acuh tak acuh, bagus.

 _Luhan: Cool._

Menyenangkan. Satu kata.

Hanya itu? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan siang tadi? Biasanya mereka yang melakukan denganku akan menjawab dengan respon yang panjang, beberapa bahkan akan langsung melakukannya denganku begitu melihat diriku, tetapi Luhan, hanya membalas dengan 1 kata. Dengan cepat aku membalas untuk melihat balasannya lagi.

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu._

Ini tidak seperti biasanya, tetapi aku tetap melakukannya. Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan pikiranku, tidak setelah aku menyentuhnya dan menjadikannya milikku.

 _Luhan: Aku juga, Sehun. Aku berharap waktu berjalan cepat agar aku bisa bersamamu._

Oh, jangan katakan. Tidak ada yang lebih seksi bagiku daripada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana membangkitkan gairah seorang pria melalui kata-katanya. Aku muali berimajinasi, mendengar Luhan dengan suara erotis, kata-kata kotornya. Ugh, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

 _Aku suka ke mana arah jalan pikiranmu. Adakah preferensi seksual lainnya yang ingin kau coba, Luhan?_

Aku adalah makhluk sederhana. Makanan enak, kehidupan seks yang sehat, karier yang sukses dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _Luhan: Kau adalah masternya, Sehun. Aku hanya seorang yang pemalu dan lugu yang lebih dari bersedia untuk dimangsa._

Luhan belum belajar apa yang membuatku senang, dan begitu juga diriku. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku menantikan dimana bangun setiap pagi dengan Luhan di sampingku dan pulang ke rumah dengan Luhan yang sudah menantikanku. Memikirkannya membuatku bersemangat. Seperti ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berpesta, bercinta ataupun menghasilkan banyak uang. Dalam beberapa hal ini menyedihkan, tapi aku ingin Luhan memberikan perasaanya padaku saja.

Aku merasakan ketat dibawah sana saat membayangkan Luhan. Baru dua jam yang lalu aku memilikinya, tetapi aku sudah siap untuk beberapa ronde lagi.

 _Malam ini jam enam. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kumohon._

Yeah, aku menambahkaan kata mohon pada akhirnya. Kebutuhanku akan dirinya semakin tidak dapat dikendalikan.

 _Luhan: Miss you too, lovers ;)_

Luhan menggodaku dengan memberikan kedipan di pesannya. Dia terus memanggilku kekasihnya. Aku tidak yakin apakah diriku menyukai julukan itu. Kedengarannya sangat ... intim.

Hari ini aku memiliki beberapa meeting akan tetapi aku terus terganggu dan selalu mengecek handphoneku. Ini sungguh mengejutkan, aku menjadi seperti seorang pecandu karena Luhan.

Sudah pukul 6 sore akan tetapi Luhan belum terlihat, aku sungguh khawatir ketika aku mencoba menelponnya. Setelah deringan kedua, aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

Aku dengan segera berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan kearahnya, "Kau terlambat 15 menit."

Luhan dengan santai memutar bola matanya padaku, "Hey, Lover! Bagaimana harimu?" Dia bergegas kearahku, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher dan meninggalkan ciuman kecil keseluruh wajahku, "Merindukanku?"

Sialan. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Gumanku dalam hati. "Sangat." Aku mengerang, menangkup pantatnya dengan tanganku. Merasa bergairah, aku langsung mencium lehernya dan menyesap aromanya saat tanganku perlahan mencengkeram penis kecilnya yang terhalang celana dan juga menggosokkan penisku bersamaan. "Lakukan itu terus, yes, that's it, love." Tanganku bergerak mengelilingi tubuhnya dan aku sudah bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya.

Aku mengangkat Luhan sedangkan dia bergantung padaku seperti koala sembari terus menggosok-gosok kemaluan kami berdua. Kemudian aku menggigit putingnya yang tertutpu oleh kemeja untuk membuatnya gila. Kami akhirnya sampai di bar dan meletakkan Luhan di kursi yang tinggi dan dengan segera merobek pakaiannya melepas celananya dan membuangnya asal.

Penisku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki lubang Luhan, akan tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, melihat Luhan menjadi gila karenaku sangatlah memuaskan.

Luhan tampak seperti binatang yang kelaparan saat dirinya menatapku dengan nafsu yang membara, nafasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Posisinya yang sempurna membuatku dengan mudah untuk menempatkan diriku di antara kedua kakinya.

Mataku dengan segera melihat kebawah dimana menu utama disajikan. Belum tersentuh dan tidak akan disentuh oleh pria manapun kecuali diriku. Aku bisa hidup hanya dengan menatapnya saja. "Kau memiliki penis mungil dan lubang merah muda terindah yang pernah aku temui, Luhan." Aku terus mengagumi apa yang ada didepanku.

Penisnya sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum dan lubang anusnya yang berkerut sudah siap untukku, akan tetapi aku ingin menikmati waktuku. Tanganku menuju putingnya dan membelainya lembut.

"Lain kali saat kau datang kerumahku, aku harap kau membawa pakaian tambahan karena aku bisa saja merobek semua pakaianmu. Dan jangan kenakan celana ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhmu, karena aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki yang bernafsu ketika melihatmu."

Aku mengambil dasiku dan segera mengikat pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kaki kirinya, begitu juga dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kanannya, tetapi menggunakan ikat pinggang.

Luhan terlihat begitu menawan dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat bersamaan, mengangkang lebar. Hal ini akan memudahkan diriku untuk menghujam prostatnya.

"Sehun," isaknya, memohon. "Aku membutuhkanmu, sayang."

Aku akan memberikan waktu selama minggu dengan terus-terusan aku setubuhi, dan aku ingin Luhan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Luhan akan kecanduan dengan sentuhanku. Aku ingin melihat Luhan tersesat dengan setuhanku, dan aku akan bercinta dengannya sampai aku benar-benar puas. Aku pikir ini adil, karena dirinya sudah menjadi candu untukku – dan bagaimana dirinya melanggar aturan yang aku buat hanya dengan kedipan matanya.

"Katakan apa yang kauinginkan, Luhan." Aku menjilat ujung penisnya yang sensitif dan mendengar dirinya mendesah dan tegang. Dengan ujung lidahku yang basah, aku perlahan-lahan menggodanya dengan menjilat penisnya dari bawah hingga keujung. "Jika kau tahu, seseorang yang berbicara kotor sangat menggairahkanku." Tatapanku terhubung ke mata rusanya saat aku memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutku. Luhan mengangkat punggungnya dan mendesah hebat. Jariku bermain-main disekitar lubangnya, menggodanya, dan aku bisa merasakan lubangnya berkontraksi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," Luhan mencoba.

Lucu. Sungguh, tetapi itu bukan yang aku mau. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang perawan. Coba lagi."

Matanya berkilat, menatapku. "Sungguh. Jika aku tidak di tali, aku akan berjalan keluar dari sini."

Itu dia Luhanku. Tanpa memutuskan tatapan kami, aku membuka resletingku dan mengeluarkan kemaluanku. "Apa kau suka jika aku mencekikmu, sayang?"

Matanya melihat kemaluanku seperti seorang hewan yang kelaparan. "Yes. Itu akan membuatku klimaks 2x lebih dahsyat."

Penisku berkedut dan terasa sangat keras, rasanya siap untuk klimaks tetapi aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum aku merasakan hangat lubang Luhan. Aku menggunakan pre-cum untuk menjadikannya pelumas. Mengarahkan penisku ke lubangnya dan menggoda Luhan sebelum memasukinya. Lubangnya yang masih ketat mencengkeramku, membuatku mengerang seperti binatang.

"Aku suka suara lubang yang lapar dan basah."

Luhan mendesah nikmat. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau denganku, Sehun. kumohon."

"tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, dengan atau tanpa ijinmu." Setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutku, diriku langsung menghujamkan penisku kedalam. Luhan hanya bisa menampung sedikit ukuranku, akan tetapi bintang buas dalam diriku ingin menghujamkannya lebih dalam. Aku tahu Luhan mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ukuranku. Aku ingin membuat Luhan terbiasa engan ukuranku sehingga aku bisa terus menyetubuhinya. Aku tidak puas sampai diriku merasakan Luhan berkontraksi karena penisku. Aku ingin Luhan merasakan klimaks yang luar biasa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan.

Aku melihat sekilas ke bagian intim kami yang sedang bertautan disana. Salah satu tanganku mencengkeram penisnya dan memberikan stimulasi di ujungya. Aku sangat senang melihat kemaluanku keluar masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tanpa berhenti, aku terus menghujamkan penisku dan tangan yang lain di penis mungil Luhan, perlahan mengurut penisnya keatas dan kebawah kemdian menekan ujungnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan klimaks, meneriakkan namaku dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Aku menggeram, memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik dan indah. " _Cum some more,_ " Aku memerintahkan, tanpa henti. "Terus ketatkan lubangmu." Christ, lubangnya mencengkeram penisku. Diriku merasa seperti disurga.

Tubuhku menegang, punggungku kaku saat aku merasakan diriku akan klimaks. Aku mengeluarkan kemaluanku dari lubang Luhan secepat mungkin dan menyemburkan spermaku diperutnya.

Setelah aku mengeluarkan semuanya hingga tetes terakhir, aku meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya, terengah-engah sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di dadanya. Tanganku sibuk melepas ikat pinggang dan dasi yang aku kaitkan di tangan dan kaki Luhan. "Seks denganmu luar biasa indah."

"Amen." Balas Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya.

Aku tersenyum pada Luhan, dan merasa entah dari mana sikap posesifku keluar, "Tubuh ini milikku," Aku terengah-engah, mencium keningnya. "Propertiku." Aku menjilat dan menggigit putingnya, "Dan ini..." Aku berbisik, mata terpejam sembari menyesap aromanya, "Ini milikku, Luhan." Lidahku membuat gerakan memutar disekitar puting Luhan kemudian bergerak kebawah, memberikan kecupan di penis nya yang sudah melemas. "Penis mungil ini, milikku." Dan terus kebawah, "Lubangmu, milikku."

Luhan mendesah, mata terpejam saat dirinya membiaarkan kepalanya mengenai kursi bagia belakang. "Semua milikmu, Sehun. Sekarang saatnya memberikan lubang yang kelelahan ini mandi."

Suara tawa keras terdengar keluar dari diriku. Aku menyukai sisi Luhan yang berani. "Apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Pijat kaki?"

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu senang." Luhan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku saat aku perlahan menggendongnya bersiap untuk mandi dan tidur.

Ini adalah malam pertama kami, tetapi bisa aku bilang jika ini adalah sesuatu yag ingin kulakukan sepanjang waktu.

Luhan tertidur didadaku saat aku memandikannya. Pada saat aku meletakkannya di tempat tidur, Luhan menguap seperti bayi, begitu imut. Aku bisa berlama-lama memandangnya. Setelah memberikan pijatan kaki, Luhan benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Diriku akhirnya memposisikan diri disebalah Luhan, kemudian membawanya kepelukanku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat damai. Luhan begitu indah tertidur disampingku, aku berpikir puas.

"Selamat malam, Luhan." Hidungku menyesap aromanya, perlahan mencium pipinya. Tatapanku terus mengarah diwajahnya dan juga bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka, membuatku ingin menciumnya. Akan tetapi, aku memilih mencium kening luhan, karena aku tidak ingin tergoda oleh sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku berikan. "Mimpi indah, Lu."


	16. Chapter 15

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun**

Setiap subuh sebelum bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, biasanya diriku selalu berada di Gym. Akan tetapi pagi ini aku ragu-ragu selama kurang lebih 5 menit untuk bangun, berdebat apakah aku harus berolahraga atau tidak.

Kalian lihat, aku terbangun dengan posisi tidur membelakangi Luhan, akan tetapi ketika aku ingin bangun, aku bisa merasakan Luhan memelukku dari belakang. Luha terasa sangat benar berada disana sampai diriku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membangunkannya, sehingga aku memberi waktu 5 menit untuk menikmati kehangatannya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bangun saat aku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian diriku memperhatikan wajahnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku pergi untuk berganti pakaian olahraga. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar ganti, diriku disambut dengan senyuman.

"Gym?" Luhan bertanya dengan kantuknya dan kubalas dengan anggukkan sebelum aku berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Kau mau ikut dan bergabung denganku?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bergabung denganku?"

Itu tentu membuatku tertawa, "Senang kau belajar dengan cepat." Ibu jariku membelai lengannya kemudian memberikan Luhan kecupan dibibirnya. "Kembalilah tidur. Aku janji akan membangunkanmu setelah aku mandi."

"Okay." Luhan tersenyum sebelum kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Jadi, itulag bagaimana hariku dimulai. Ini ternyata bukan masalah besar. Mungin aku bisa melakukannya.

 **-S-**

Setelah rapat makan siangku, aku dalam suasana hati yang cerah, dan diriku merencanakan beberapa hal yang akan aku lakukan nanti dengan Luhan.

Aku memiliki beberapa ide, tetapi hidup selalu lebih kreatif dariku. Suasana hatiku berubah menjadi suram ketika diriku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal sedang menunggu di dalam kantorku.

"Gaeun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mungkin aku terdengar kaget? Jijik? Sakit?terperanjat? marah? Dan semua benar.

Tiga tahun berlalu tanpa satu kata pun diucapkan darinya. Sekarang, tiba-tiba, dia muncul di sini tanpa pemberitahuan. Beberapa tahun yang berlalu tidak menghapus semua perasaan kebencian yang aku miliki untuknya, tapi tetap saja, melihatnya lagi membawaku kembali ke masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan yang bahagia yang pernah diriku bayangkan dalam pikiranku.

Aku bisa membencinya semauku, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, tubuhku masih menanggapinya. Ini adalah fakta yang tidak dapat aku tolak.

Gaeun masih wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Diriku pernah memuja wanita ini, mencintainya lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih dari hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menahan diri untuk menunjukkan kepadanya seberapa besar aku mencintainya dan benar-benar percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi milikku, istriku. Namun, Gaeun menjadi serakah dan membuang semuanya.

Tiga tahun kemudian, dia muncul tanpa pemberitahuan. Diriku masih terpaku di tempat, tidak bergerak.

Gaeun mencoba tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa terlihat sedih. Dia gugup dan dia bahkan tidak menyembunyikannya dariku. "Aku dengar kalau kau akan menikah?"

Jadi berita bahwa aku harus menikah sudah samapi di telinga ayahku, betapa indahnya. "Apakah kau di sini untuk memberi selamat padaku? Kau baik sekali, tapi aku sibuk, jadi kau bisa segera pergi." Itu semua bohong, tapi tidak ada yang tahu itu kecuali Luhan dan diriku.

Gaeun mencoba melangkah lebih dekat, tetapi mengubah pikirannya pada menit terakhir. "Tolong, jangan menikahi siapa pun. Itu akan membunuhku untuk melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain."

Dan ini sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Siapa yang aku nikahi adalah urusanku sendiri! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" Selama tiga tahun, dendamku padanya telah mendalam dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Gaeun semaunya. "Kau adalah seorang wanita kotor yang mengejar pria karena pria tersebut lebih memiliki banyak uang dariku," Aku berteriak, tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang terlihat ingin menangis seolah kata-kataku menyakitinya.

"Betapa beraninya kau datang ke sini seolah-olah kau adalah tamu yang disambut! Dirimu meninggalkanku dua minggu sebelum kita menikah. Sialan! Diriku bahkan sudah menyiapkan sumpah janji yang akan aku katakan saat kita menikah. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya pergi begitu saja. Dan diriku bahkan membuat laporan orang hilang karena dirimu menghilang!" Aku tertawa ketika aku mengingat kembali kenangan menyakitkan yang aku alami. "Tetapi kemudian ayahku memberi tahu bahwa dirinya menikah lagi. Rupanya, dirinya mendapatkan istri baru yang tidak kusangka. Yaitu KAU!" Aku melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Gaeun, "Sejauh yang aku tahu, kau sudah mati dimataku. Sekarang kau tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadi jangan datang ke sini, mengharapkan apapun dariku, karena aku sudah sangat kecewa."

Gaeun dengan lembut mengusap air matanya. "Ayahmu mengancamku. Apa yang harusku lakukan?"

Apakah dia berbohong? "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Keluargaku di ambang kebangkrutan. Ayahmu menawarkan jalan keluar. Orang tuaku memohon padaku untuk mempertimbangkan, menyatakan bahwa diriku harus mengesampingkan keegoisanku selama beberapa tahun dan membantu mereka keluar dari kebangkrutan." Gaeun masih menangis. "Ayahmu memaksaku menandatangani kontrak bahwa aku akan menikah dengannya selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah menghubungimu sama sekali, tapi aku bersumpah padamu, pada Tuhan, kalau ayahmu tidak pernah menyentuhku."

Dan dia mengharapkanku untuk apa, percaya padanya? Tidak. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengannya ... atau kepada wanita mana pun.

"Kau seharusnya datang kepadaku dan menceritakan semuanya Diriku mungkin belum punya uang saat itu, tetapi aku bisa dengan mudah berbicara pada kakeku pada saat itu. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah pewarisnya, tetapi kau bahkan tidak memberi diriku kesempatan. Kau meninggalkan diriku tanpa pikir panjang. Jika kau menyesal sekarang, maka itu masalahmu sendiri Gaeun, karena aku sudah selesai denganmu."

"Aku minta maaf. Setiap hari aku menyesal. Maafkan aku. Dalam waktu dua bulan, kontrakku akan selesai. Aku akan menjadi wanita bebas."

Oh, dia menyesalinya sekarang? Bagus untuknya. Aku tidak akan berbohong; sebagian besar dariku ingin percaya bahwa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika dia tidak punya pria lain ... yang seharusnya ini membuktikan sesuatu, bukan? Dilain hal, dia melanggar kepercayaanku dan memisahkanku. Rasa pedih yang aku lalui adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dia tidak memberiku pilihan sebelumnya, jadi mengapa aku harus memberikan kesempatan padanya?

"Diriku tidak sekaya ayahku saat itu, tetapi aku sekarang memiliki kekayaan melebihinya. Diriku sudah melipatgandakan warisanku. Apakah kau menunggu untuk menjadi istriku sekarang?" Diriku menggelengkan kepala. "Semua sudah berakhir sekarang. Pulanglah ke rumah suamimu, Gaeun."

Mata gelapnya tampak sedih, dibanjiri dengan air mata. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun."

Dadaku sesak. Entah bagaimana kata-katanya terus mempengaruhku. Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebagian diriku ingin memeluknya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis, tetapi sebagian besar diriku.

Gaeun mendekat ketika aku membeku, jantung berdebar ketika aku melihatnya dari dekat. Entah bagaimana rasanya dia tahu, karena dia tidak gentar ketika aku merasakan tangannya bertumpu di dadaku pada saat yang sama ketika mataku menatapnya.

"Hatimu masih milikku." Dia memberiku senyuman sedih. "Tidak masalah apa yang kamu katakan padaku karena satu hal yang aku tahu, Sehun, bahwa hatimu tahu yang sebenarnya." Gaeun menekan bibirnya ke bibirku. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali."

Mataku bahkan tidak menatapnya saat dirinya berjalan keluar. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang diriku bingung karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang dia katakan kepadaku.

 **-S-**

Luhan bekerja lembur dan tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam. Jadi di sinilah diriku, dengan botol brandi kedua ditangan.

Frustasi, akhirnya diriku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan menelpon seseorang pada tombol panggilan cepat.

"Kim Jongin, disini."

Agak lucu memang, tetapi mendengar suara teman yang akrab entah bagaimana merasa nyaman. "Kau terdengar seperti ada sesuatu di pantatmu," aku bergumam, tersenyum.

"Dan kau terdengar seperti sampah," Kai a.k.a Jongin membalas.

Seperti biasa, diriku bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk basa-basi, melainkan langsung ke intinya. "Gaeun datang menemuiku."

Kai terdiam sesaat, "Diriku punya satu jam sampai aku menjemput suamiku dari bandara. Jadi teruskan saja, aku mendengarkan."

Senang rasanya melihat dia bahagia, sungguh. Setelah apa yang Kai lakukan pada mantan suaminya. "Suami yang belum resmi. Kecuali dirimu berencana untuk segera menikahi Kyungsoo kembali? Keluargamu pasti senang memilikinya."

"Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo kembali, jadi dia gugup. Kami berdua sedang mengambil langkah perlahan. Aku tidak ingin menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo seperti apa yang pernah aku lakukan padanya." Kai berhenti berbicara, "Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Tanyanya, mengacu pada Gaeun.

Aku tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Sudah beberapa tahun. Sangat mengejutkan menemukannya di kantorku, ya, tetapi sejauh yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku merasakan banyak kebencian dan kemarahan."

"Tapi bukan itu yang diriku tanyakan padamu, Oh Sehun. kau masih mencintainya atau tidak." Kai menekankan pertanyaannya membuatku bingung.

Diriku mendengus dan menarik rambutku, "Ini tidak semudah itu."

Kai terdengar menghela nafas. "Yah, teman, aku punya waktu satu jam lagi untuk menyeretmu keluar, jadi lakukanlah."

Ini gila.

"Aku sedang berpacaran dengan Luhan—" Aku akhirnya memberi tahu Kai apa masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Anak itu?"

Semua teman dekatku tahu tentang Luhan dan menyebut dia sebagai "anak itu". Namun, Luhan jauh dari anak-anak. Benar. "Ya — tidak — sial! Dia hampir dua puluh dua tahun! Dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. "

"Aku mengerti. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Luhan," Tukasnya, membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Aku mengerang, semakin gelisah karena waktu terus berlalu. Sialan! "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak seperti itu, tapi aku peduli padanya. Sangat." Aku mendesah putus asa, "Haruskah aku menceritakan tentang kunjungan Gaeun pada Luhan?"

Itu pertanyaan besar lainnya.

"Yah, itu benar-benar terserah padamu. Jika kau memang sedang menjalani komitmen dengan Luhan, maka jawabannya YA. Meskipun, jika Luhan hanyalah teman tidurmu, jadi aku tidak melihat ini adalah masalah." Kai berhenti. "Semua terserah padamu."

Luhan dan aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta atau apa pun ... tapi kami sangat menikmati satu sama lain.

"Jika tidak, sama saja kau menggali kuburan." Kai terdengar bijaksana. "Dirimu tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Kau harus memilih. Percayalah padaku, tidak menyenangkan bersama orang yang tidak merasakan hal yang sama untukmu."

Dengan Gaeun, aku punya ide ... tetapi dengan Luhan, aku tidak tahu di mana dia berdiri bersamaku. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa diriku menyukai Luhan ada disekitarku... dan untuk sisanya, entahlah.

 **-S-**

"Jesus christ! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berjalan kearahku yang ternyata baru kusadari diriku tertidur di meja ruang kerjaku.

Kepalaku rasanya seperti ditumbuk seperti orang gila. Setelah dua botol brendi, Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Luhan dengan perlahan membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"Aku pulang telat dan menemukanmu benar-benar berantakan." Luhan menyingkirkan rambut yang berada dikeningku sebelum mengecupnya lembut, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada dirimu yang mabuk seperti ini."

Aku bisa mencium aroma Luhan dan akupun mengubur wajahku di lehernya, ingin tenggelam dalam kelembutannya, "Pain killers, mandi air panas dan beberapa tidur nyenyak akan membuatku membaik." Gumanku.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku mengambil beberapa penyeda nyeri untukmu." Luhan mencoba bergerak, akan tetapi tanganku masih melingkari pinggangnya, "Kau perlu melepaskan tanganmu dariku, kau tahu?"

Aku mengerang diantara lehernya, perlahan menciumnya dengan lembut, "Berikan aku beberapa menit," Aku kembali memeluknya erat, "Aroma tubuhmu membuatku tenang,"

"Biarkan aku memberimu pijatan atau lainnya.."

Aku mendapati hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm' sebelum akhirnya bergumam didekat telinganya, "Aku ingin 'yang lainnya', sayang."

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasakan kedamaian setiap Luhan ada disekitarku?

Luhan kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, dan mengerang, "Aku sedang serius disini, Sehun."

"Begitu juga diriku, Love. Aku benar benar keras dibawah sana karenamu," Tanganku bergerak kebagian bawah Luhan, mengarah diantara kedua kakinya kemudian meraba penisnya, "Ayo mandi denganku."

Luhan mendesah, "Aku akan melakukannya, tetapi jika kau minum pereda nyeri terlebih dahulu."

 _My bossy nurse._ Aku tersenyum diantar nyeri kepalaku, "Baiklah. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia." Aku mendengar Luhan tertawa. Sungguh menggemaskan melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Memerintah tetapi tetap patuh denganku. Setelah meminum pereda nyeri, aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Menatap wajah bahagianya, ini terlihat nyata. Kita berdua baru mengenal satu sama lain tetapi aku merasa seperti dirinya sudah berada disini sangat lama, "Bisakah aku menjagamu?" Tanyaku.

Mata rusanya seperti berkelap-kelip dan kemudian tangan kirinya meraih kepalaku dan mengusap rambutku perlahan. Sentuhan tersebut sangatlah intim – seperti sentuhan seorang kekasih, "Selama yang kau inginkan, Sehun."

Apakah diriku adalah orang yang akan merusak cahayanya? Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyebabkan dirinya terluka. Aku tahu perjanjian kami hanyalah perjanjian untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual masing-masing,,, tetapi sepertinya kami bisa lebih dari itu.

Aku masih merasa kecewa dengan kunjungan Gaeun. Haruskan aku memberi tahu Luhan? Karena kurasa ini adalah hal penting yang perlu dibahas. Ini adalah situasi yang harus ditangani dengan hati-hati. Aku juga berjanji bahwa diriku harus jujur. Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika Luhan tidak memiliki rasa apapun padaku. Lagi pula, bukankah Luhan memberi tahu diriku bahwa Luhan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria sepertiku? Maka, aku pikir ini akan baik-baik saja.

 **-S-**

 **Hi,,Hi,, How are you?**

 **Sorry for the slow updated. My job killed me T_T**

 **But I will still try to update as much as possible, because I know you need HunHan in your life.**

 **OMG, have you seen Love Shot's Teaser? It's killing me asdfghjkl**


	17. Chapter 16

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Double update sweetiee~~ please check the previous chapter :)**

 **Luhan**

"Sehun." Tubuhnya melingkupi tubuhku saat aku mengatur napasku kembali normal. Kami sedang mandi sekarang, tetapi pada saat dirku masuk ke rumahnya dan menemukan Sehun pingsan di mejanya, Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Seseorang tidak akan dengan sengaja membuat dirinya mabuk kecuali ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

Ketika dia bercinta denganku seperti sekarang, nafsunya masih terlihat akan tetapi entah kenapa terasa kurang bergairah, lebih seperti Sehun sedang dihantui oleh sesuatu. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu cara mendekati subjek tanpa terdengar seperti orang yang ingin tahu segalanya. Apa pun yang mengganggunya, aku ingin Sehun tahu bahwa diriku ada di sini. Selain seks, diriku bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar jika dia membutuhkan.

"Apakah kau ingin memberitahuku apa yang mengganggumu?" Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum melihat reaksinya. "Kau bisa berbicara denganku, Kau tahu. Apapun itu."

Sehun tampak tegang. Dia melirikku sekilas sebelum dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia tampak bingung sebelum pandangannya terkonsentrasi pada dinding di seberang ruangan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Aku menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Diriku pernah mencintai seorang. Gaeun. Dia adalah semua yang aku inginkan, aku butuhkan. Jika saja dia memberiku waktu, aku akan memberikan semua yang dia inginkan."

Shit. Aku pikir ini masalah pekerjaan, karena ayahku dulu sering seperti ini jika pekerjaan membuatnya stress. Dan mendengar Sehun berbicara tentang seseorang yang pernah dicintainya membuatku merasa dipukul sesuatu yang besar. Aku tidak tahu siapa Gaeun, akan tetapi aku sudah merasa cemburu. Dia memiliki Sehun, dimana aku tidak bisa memilikinya, akan tetapi terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh Sehun.

Dengan suara paling tenang yang dapat aku kumpulkan, diriku mencoba berbicara tanpa terdengar seperti menuntut lebih banyak informasi karena, jujur saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena melihatnya menghabiskan 2 botol brandi pastilah ini masalah yang besar "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Sehun terlihat diam, seolah-olah sulit baginya untuk berbicara. Ketika akhirnya dia bersuara dan membuatku sangat marah. "Dia menikahi ayahku." Lengannya terlempar untuk menutupi matanya. "Dan Gaeun datang menemuiku tadi."

 _Damn._

Shit. Apakah ini akhir dari kita? Kami baru saja mulai dan aku benar-benar menikmati hariku bersamanya, tetapi jika Sehun masih mencintainya — yang aku yakin hampir seratus persen Sehun masih mencintainya — maka diriku hanyalah sebuah gumpalan kecil dalam sejarahnya.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Dia datang untuk memberitahuku bahwa dia akan menjadi wanita bebas sebentar lagi. Bahwa ayahku menawarkan keluarganya jalan keluar dari kebangkrutan selama dia menikahinya dan tidak pernah menghubungiku selama tiga tahun dan, setelah jangka waktu itu, mereka bercerai." Sehun mengambil waktu sejenak, berpikir. "Gaeun mendengar tentang pertunangan kita. Mengetahui bahwa dia akan segera bebas, dia pikir sudah waktunya untuk memperingatkanku, sehingga aku tidak akan menikahi siapa pun karena Gaeun ingin aku menunggunya." Sehun terlihat terluka,, tetapi disisi lain dia terlihat mempercayai Gaeun.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tahu apa yang kumiliki dengan Sehun indah dan bukan sekedar permainan, tetapi tepat saat ini, rasanya seperti itu. Diriku di sini, berbagi tempat tidurnya, rumahnya, semua karena kebutuhan seksual kita berdua. Hal ini mungkin maslaah kecil bagianya, tetapi entah bagaimana, aku baru saja menyadari bahwa apa yang diriku rasakan adalah melebihi kecemburuan. Setelah apa yang kita lalui, aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun; suami palsuku.

Perasaan ini tidak pernah aku beritahukan pada siapapun. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hal ini adalah hal yang perlu disembunyikan, karena jika Sehun mengetahuinya, dia akan menghilang dari hidupku dalam sekejap. Bahkan, jika ini tidak akan bertahan, setidaknya aku menghargai persahabatan kami berdua dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk memberitahunya karena hanya aku cemburu.

Aku bukanlah pria kuat, walaupun aku dapat menyembunyikannya. Siapa tahu suatu saat aku akan berkencan dan jatuh cinta lagi. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba wajah Minho muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan karena diriku bukan penjelajah waktu. Semuanya terlihat hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

Bagaimanapun, aku adalah satu-satunya Kim yang tersisa. Aku harus kuat dan aku harus berhati-hati.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan seperti paku yang menusuk hatiku.


	18. Chapter 17

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun**

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Luhan berbisik, suaranya rendah dan tidak berbasa-basi.

Kejujuran. Itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Gaeun sekarang. Aku belum siap untuk mengupas semua kebencian dan kemarahan dan memeriksa apakah ada cinta yang tersisa di sana."

Sebenarnya, aku takut melihat apa yang ada di sana. Apa yang aku miliki dengan Gaeun, sebelumnya sangat berharga. Dari semua yang pernah aku kencani, dia adalah satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, tidak ada yang mendekat karena aku tidak membiarkan siapa pun melihat diriku yang sebenarnya; sampai Luhan.

Luhan dan diriku jauh dari kata jatuh cinta, tetapi ketika aku bersamanya dan memeluknya, bercinta dengannya aku merasakan koneksi. Aku kira inilah mengapa aku menjadi fokus padanya dan tidak ingin dia berhubungan dengan pria lain, terutama dengan Lee Minho. Luhan layak mendapat lebih baik.

Aku menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ketika aku mengangkat lenganku dari mataku dan memutar kepalaku ke samping untuk memeriksanya, Luhan memunggungiku.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, tanganku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai punggungnya. "Sehun," Luhan mendesahkan namaku, bereaksi terhadap sentuhanku. Aku ingin malam kita melupakan sejenak apa yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan.

Aku sudah kasar terhadapnya tadi dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Aku tahu penisku sangat menginginkannya, akan tetapi aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar sekarang. Aku ingin Luhan juga menikmatinya dan melupakan apa yang terjadi.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini," Aku berbisik ditelinganya, membawa tubuhnya yang hangat kepelukanku. Tanganku menyisir rambutnya ke samping sehingga diriku bisa mengakses lehernya, tempat favoritku. "Mimpi indah." Aku mencium lehernya sekali lagi sebelum aku jatuh tertidur, merasa tenang kembali.

 **-S-**

Kemarin malam rasanya sungguh melelahkan, akan tetapi diriku dan Luhan bercinta dan membuatku lebih nyaman walaupun terkadang bayang-bayang Gaeun tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang menghitung waktu untuk segera pergi dari peerjaan ini, akan tetapi hari ini aku adalah orang tersebut. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Lu Han dan bercinta dengannya.

Seharusnya aku sudah harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Sepertinya kantorku seperti tempat dimana berita buruk disampaikan.

"Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku datang kesini." Suara laki-laki tersebut terdengar dari arah bar, dan dengan santai dirinya menuangkan segelas minum. "Aku akan mengembalikan perempuan itu padamu sekarang, jika kau berjanji berhenti menyerang perusahaanku. Kau membuatnya hancur"

"Baguslah, itu memang tujuanku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Perusahaan itu adalah uangmu juga. Warisanmu."

"Kau menggunakan uangmu untuk memanipulasi orang, Ayah," Aku menyampaikan kenyataan tersebut tanpa takut, "Bagaimana rasanya di manipulasi sekarang?" Kedua tanganku masuk kedalam saku celana, mengamati lelaki tua yang dulu sangat aku hormati. "Terasa menyebalkan bukan?" Aku tersenyum simpul sebelum dengan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. "Yang terbaik belum datang, jadi kau harus mencari investor baru karena aku bisa melihat kau tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Aku ayahmu!"

Oh, dia punya keberanian untuk mengucapkannya "Kau salah. Ayahku meninggal saat dia mencoba untuk bermain dengan kehidupanku. Jika dirimu sangat takut dengan Gaeun, kau seharusnya datang kepadaku. Jika kau keberatan tentang bagaimana diriku menjalani hidup, dirimu seharusnya sudah angkat bicara," Aku berteriak pada orang asing yang sedang pucat di hadapanku. "Dirimu tidak berhak untuk mengatur hidupku, dirimu tidak pernah menghargai itu sama sekali. Sebaliknya, kau pergi dengan cara pengecut dan mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

Orang tua tidak boleh ikut campur. Mereka ada di sana untuk mendukung keputusanmu, yang baik dan yang buruk, bukan mencampurinya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang lain dapat berpikir bahwa hanya karena mereka adalah orang tua maka mereka bisa mencampuri semua urusanmu. Bahwa mereka dapat memperlakukan anak-anak mereka dengan begitu mengerikan dan tetap memperlihatkan jika mereka adalah orang-orang baik. Jika dirimu memperlakukan anak-anakmu dengan cara ini, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan ... mereka akhirnya akan memberontak dan akan berusaha untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin darimu.

"Aku melakukan apa yang aku pikir terbaik. Aku melakukannya untukmu!"

Aku mendengus. "Kau melakukannya sendiri. Untuk kebutuhanmu yang egois." Aku menggelengkan kepala, jijik. "Semuanya bermuara pada uang."

Orang tua itu tetap diam. Dirinya tahu aku tidak akan mundur. Sekarang dirinya akan mencari cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya karena aku tidak akan memberikan jalan keluar yang mudah. Oh, tentu tidak. Oh Jaehyun perlu belajar rasa hormat.

Butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk membuat perencanaan yang matang, kerja keras dan malam-malam tanpa tidur, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya. Perusahaannya runtuh. Tanpa uangnya, dia tidak akan bisa mengacaukan kehidupan seseorang. Karma adalah musuh yang pahit.

"Kau bisa memilikinya kembali. Aku yakin dia akn sangat senang berada diantara kedua kakimu." Oh Jaehyun melemparkan senjata terakhirnya, Gaeun.

Beraninya dia? How fucking dare he!

"Fuck you! Kau memiliki keberanian datang kemari dan menawarkan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi menantumu, tetapi sebaliknya kau membawanya pergi dariku. Gaeun sangat berarti bagiku!" Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan siap untuk mencekik lehernya, akan tetapi sepertinya dia sadar apa yang akan aku lakukan dan dirinya langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya kapan saja yang kau mau," Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruanganku.

Gaeun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang padanya?

Tidak, pikirku, menggelengkan kepala. "Gaeun adalah masa laluku," Aku berbisik. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan bahagia bersamanya terlintas dalam benakku, dan aku tidak berbohong. Aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya. Pengkhianatan ini begitu menyakitkan.

Amarahku melambung karena ingatanku tentang Gaeun. Aku mencengkeram benda terdekat yang bisa aku genggam dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan dan membuatnya berantakan, "Berengsek!"

Kedatangan ayahku membuat diriku semakin marah. Aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa tetap menjaga kewarasanku.

Aku harus pergi.

Aku membutuhkan Lu han.

Sekarang

 **NOTED:**

 **Hai,, apakabar, maaf updatenya lama ya. Sorry kalau ada typo, belum di cek lagi.**

 **#Happy7YearsforSehun**

 **Lihat Preview Luhan di Airport jadi pengen update, mirip Sehun dari belakang.**

 **Sehun Tiny's Version gitu,,**


	19. Chapter 18

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 18**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 ** _DOUBLE UPDATED! CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!_**

 **Luhan**

Chanyeol dan diriku sedang dalam perjalan kembali ke kantor dari makan siang ketikaa tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi. Dan itu adalah Sehun.

"Hai!" Sapaku dengan riang.

Sehun tidak repot-repot menyapa, akan tetapi langsung berbicara pada intinya, "Aku sedang off selama seminggu. Aku ingin bertanya apakah kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat denganku?"

 _Hmm_ ,berlibur dengan Sehun boleh juga. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maldives?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan Pulau Jeju." Nadanya masih terdengar sedikit serius. "Rumahmu."

Okay. Kemana saja kecuali Jeju.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain? Bagaimana kalau Thailand? Aku selalu ingin kesana," Aku menyarankan dengan santai, menjauh dari prospek pergi ke Pulau Jeju.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang ingin bercanda karena tahu jika Sehun sedang menelpon. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol berbisik dekat telepon genggamku yang sedang kuletakan di telinga sebelah kiri. Chanyeol berbisik sembari menggoda dan berkata tentang ajakan makan malam yag sebenarnya tidak pernah ada karena dirinya ingin menggoda Sehun.

Aku mendengus dan mencoba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dariku karena jika tidak, dia akan terus bercanda seperti itu dan sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Akan tetapi aku hanya mendengar keheningan dan aku memeriksa layar telepon untuk memeriksa apakah telepon kami terputus, tetapi tidak. "Sehun? Kau masih disana?"

"Ya."

Ya? "Ya, apa?" Balasku sedikit keras. Kesabaranku tiba-tiba saja menipis dan aku menjadi sedikit sensitif. Apakah Sehun bertingkah seperti itu karena aku bersama sahabatku disini? Sementara dirinya mungkin sedang berpikir tentang orang lain disana dan ingin bersama orang tersebut. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi cemburu.

Tidak butuh orang jenius untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun, karena siapa yang akan menelpon tiba-tiba dan menyarankan untuk pergi berlibur dengan suara yang tidak bersemangat?

Belum lagi tujuan yang ingin dia datangi adalah rumahku. Aku tahu Sehun pernah kesana sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini hanya kita berdua saja. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kesana bersama Sehun karena mengetahui betapa berartinya tempat itu bagiku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membawa pria lain bersamaku kecuali aku siap untuk berbagi sisa hidupku dengannya. Sehun bukanlah pria itu.

Meskipun perasaanku padanya berubah menjadi lebih dalam, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang berpikir bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Diriku tahu hatinya bersama Ga eun. Menyedihkan, apalagi saat kami berhubungan seks malam itu — malam dia tertidur di atasku — aku mendengarnya menggumamkan namanya.

Aku ingin memeluknya erat-erat, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya untukku, tetapi aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak karena hatinya milik orang yang ia cintai. Ga eun.

Sehun berdeham. "Kau tahu, lupakan aku pernah mengatakan ini. Selamat siang." Sehun dengan cepat menutup teleponnya, membuatku lebih tertekan daripada semalam.

Benar-benar brengsek! Aku diam dan berapi-api, akan tetapi tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahku agar Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau aku sedang marah. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaanku dengan Sehun, jadi aku harus menyimpanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan lobi dan dirinya menurunkanku kemudian mencium kedua pipiku. Biasanya aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung dan bekerja kembali, akan tetapi entah kenapa rasanya malas.

Aku membuka daftar kontak di telepon genggamku, menelpon seseorag untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Waktuku terbatas. Hanya maslah waktu hingga Sehun membuangku. Sehun terkenal dengan sebutan kisah 6 minggu dan aku tahu aku akan berada diposisi yang sama ketika waktu itu tiba.

Sedikit relaksasi dan menghilangkan pikiran menyedihkan tentang Sehun adalah hal yang ideal.

 **-L-**

Bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktuku sangatlah menyenangkan.

Aku menghabiskan total waktu 5 jam di spa, berjalan keliling Seoul, berbelanja kaus kaki untukku (kenapa tidak?) dan bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris untuk makan malam. Ketika Chanyeol menghubungiku untuk makan malam, pada awalnya aku enggan, tetapi sekarang diriku sedang tertawa bersama mereka dengan segelas anggur, dan aku menyukainya. Aku percaya bahwa tertawa adalah obat terbaik untuk semuanya.

Sebenarnya kita hanya menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk makn malam, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Kris mengajakku ke bar terdekat, dan aku tidak bisa menolak karena omelan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Luhan!" Baekhyun cemberut.

Jika aku bukan sahabatnya aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa gugup berada disekitar Chanyeol. _Good_ , mereka berdua perlu bicara. Dan seperti biasa aku memiliki alasan terbaik, "Aku bolos kerja siang tadi, jadi aku harus menebusnya malam ini."

Berbicara tentang pekerjaan, aku teringat tentang portofolio yang aku kerjakan dengan nyaman di rumah Sehun. sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku mengambil portofolio tersebut tanpa diketahui Sehun kalau aku datang? Seingatku kuletakkan didekat sofa sebelum aku menuju ruang kerja Sehun malam itu. Ya, aku yakin disana.

Kris akhirnya memberiku pelukan dan mencium pipiku. "Sampai jumpa besok siang, Lu."

Aku berpamitan dengan mereka bertiga sebelum memanggil taksi dan memberikan alamat rumah Sehun di Hannam-dong. Biasanya saat ini dia masih bekerja atau dia sedang keluar untuk urusan bisnis atau dengan wanita lain. Siapa yang tahu?

Aku teringat akan percakapan kita berdua tadi siang, dan rasanya diriku benar-benar berada ditempat terburuk. Walaupun aku senang berada disekitar Sehun, jika dirinya sedang menjadi orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan, maka lebih baik aku akan melakukan hal yang aku sukai sendiri. Jika dirinya hanya menginginkan sex, biarkan saja. Perasaanku sudah berada ditumpukan sampah dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membuat tumpukan sampah yang lain.

Bahkan jika diriku terluka lebih dalam, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian taksi yang aku naikki sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku merasa gugup. Entah bagaimana, anehnya aku merasa seperti sedang menjalankan tugas James Bond. Masuk dan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, yah, licik.

Rumah Sehun adalah bangunan tiga lantai. Lantai pertama memiliki ruang kerja, ruang makan, dan dapurnya. Yang kedua memiliki ruang duduk dan ruang tamu. Yang ketiga memiliki kamar tidur di dalamnya. Basement telah diubah menjadi gym. Bangunan tersebut sangatlah indah, mahal, memiliki koleksi antik dan dengan desain kontemporer modern.

Diriku harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali sebelum menggunakan kunci untuk memasuki rumahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang di dadaku saat aku perlahan dan diam-diam jalan berjinjit ke serambi yang menyala lembut.

Ketika sampai di lorong, aku hampir mengerang ketika menemukan didalam gelap. Diriku harus berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan mata menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan berjinjit untuk mengambil portofolioku.

Dari ingatanku, sofa itu ada di antara ruang kerja dan ruang tamu. Jadi, seharusnya aku sampai sebentar lagi. Dari kejauhan, cahaya lembut keluar dari bawah pintu. Sehun bekerja di ruang kerja, dan itu merupakan pertanda baik.

Aku meraba-raba depanku dengan kedua tanganku sembari berjalan, aku harus memastikan bahwa aku berada ditempat yang benar. Ketika diriku benar-benar merasakan sebuah sofa yang lembut, aku langsung meraba dan mencarinya disana dengan cepat sampai mengangkat bantal-bantal sofa. Akan tetapi tetap tidak ada hasil.

"Sial!" Desisku, berbisik ke udara.

Jantungku berdegup hingga merasa tenggorokanku tercekat ketika lampu ruangan segera mencerahkan kegelapan di sekitarku.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Sehun berbicara dari belakangku.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Tanpa berbalik, aku menanggapinya. "Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di sini tadi malam dan aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

"Itu ada di ruang kerjaku," dia terdengar tenang... seperti Sehun yang kukenal dengan baik.

Berbalik, aku setengah tersenyum. "Aku akan menghargai jika kau bisa mengambilnya untukku. Aku perlu mengerjakannya malam ini, jika dirimu tidak keberatan."

"Kau keman tadi siang?" Tanyanya, dan terlihat mengabaikan senyum palsuku.

Mengapa dia bertanya tentang keberadaanku? "Aku sibuk."

"Dengan siapa?" Tekannya kembali.

Oh, sekarang dia benar-benar membuatku marah! Dari mendengarnya mengucapkan nama perempuan itu saat tidur hingga panggilan telepon itu, hingga sekarang; apa yang pernah aku lakukan padanya sehingga mendapatkan perlakuan dingin seperti ini?

"Sepertinya aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberi tahumu tentang setiap hal yang aku kerjakan. Dari apa yang aku ingat, kau dan aku sepakat untuk berhubungan seks. Tidak lebih." Aku menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju ruang kerjanya.

Membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, aku segera berlari menuju mejanya dan cukup yakin, aku menemukan portofolioku di sana. Bahkan tidak butuh sedetik sebelum diriku menyambarnya dan berputar untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Baunya sangat mirip dia dan, ya ampun, aku tidak bisa menghirupnya lagi. Aku harus keluar dari sini secepatnya.

Sehun menunggu di tempat yang sama dengan yang kutinggalkan sebelumnya; urat lehernya tampak jelas, mata menatap tajam ke arahku, bibir mngatup rapat. Bahkan Sehun tampak seperti akan meledak, pria itu masih berhasil terlihat seperti dewa seks. Ga eun adalah wanita yang beruntung.

"Selamat malam," bisikku ketika aku melewati Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dan hampir membuatku berhenti. Hampir.

"Kau akan pergi?" Dia berteriak di belakangku. Itu bergema di seluruh rumah.

Aku punya beberapa detik untuk berpikir dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan baik. Sebut saja merasa bersalah, tetapi meskipun dia bertindak menyebalkan, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Sehun telah banyak membantu diriku. Otakku tidak pernah gagal untuk bekerja berdasarkan hati nuraniku

"Aku akan pulang untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal. Aku sudah banyak bermalas-malasan." aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari pintu itu, Luhan! Kita belum selesai berbicara!" Sehun masih tampak marah.

Aku memiliki kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan kebaikan dan keburukan didalam diriku...tetapi sisi jahatku menang dan siap untuk membalas emosinya, "Atau apa, Sehun?" Aku melotot padanya, "Kau pikir aku takut dengan kemarahan dan kecemburuanmu? Kurasa tidak."

"Cemburu?" Desis Sehun. Dalam sekejap mata dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan mataku, "Apa kau bilang aku cemburu?"

Ya, tetapi aku tahu lebih baik, dan aku tidak perlu mengkonfirmasinya, "Dengar, sudah terlambat. Aku harus pergi dan akan menemuimu dalam waktu dekat," Aku berbalik dan segera memegang gagang pintu.

Sebuah teriakan terdengar tajam dari sampingku dan saat aku sadar terdengar retakan pintu didepanku dan Sehun sudah menghalangi jalanku. "Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum kita selesai," Katanya tegas. "Dengan siapa kau siang tadi, Luhan?"

Aku ingin menjawabnya akan tetapi tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokanku terasa kering seperti ada yang mengganjalnya. Apapun itu, aku tahu aku sedang dalam masalah.

"Aku mengunjungi kantormu tadi dan aku diberitahu kalau kau pergi makan siang dengan Chanyeol dan tidak pernah kembali setelahnya." Sehun menatapku seperti pemangsa yang mematikan, siap untuk membunuh ketika aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan. "Jadi sekali lagi, aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang sore ini?"

Apakah salah jika aku berpikir dari semua ketegangan dan amarah ini membuatku bergairah? Dari semua laki-laki, Sehun adalah hewan buas terseksi yang perah aku lihat.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Semalam kau berjanji bahwa dirimu adalah milikku," Sehun menegaskan dan mendekat, aku bisa merasakan dada bidangnya menempel padaku. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi, Luhan. Bahkan jika tubuhmu adalah candu bagiku, aku tidak mudah memaafkan." Geramnya ke wajahku, membuat diriku bergetar karena terangsang dengan ancaman dan kata-katanya. "Jika kau ingin membatalkan perjanjian kita, katakan saja. Mengejar seseorang bukanlah tujuanku dan aku tidak berencana memulainya sekarang."

Sehun ingin aku memutuskan apakah aku menginginkan hal ini atau tidak. Sekarang juga? Well, apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan? Aku mengangkat kedua alisku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin memilihnya... tetapi aku tahu seharusnya tidak.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa hari." Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku.

Rasanya udara semakin mencekat. Nafas kami berdua seperti diburu. Tatapan tajam Sehun seperti menembusku, menarikku dan memutarku. Menghisapku hingga kering seakan mereka menginginkan semuanya dariku.

"Tidak. Berikan jawaban sekarang juga, Luhan," Sehun membalas. "Aku lebih baik memiliki seseorang yang dengan senang hati ada diatas tempat tidurku daripada seseorang yang masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirinya inginkan. Aku tidak punya waktu dengan semua permainan bodoh ini, Luhan."

Pesannya sungguh jelas. Jika Sehun tidak senang dengan seks kita berdua, maka dia akan lebih senang mencari seseorang yang akan melompat kegirangan dan akan bersedia berbagi kehidupan seksualnya tanpa basa-basi. Meskipun aku sedang sangat marah, aku harus merenungkan apakah memutuskan hubungan ini atau bagaimana? Dengan Sehun adalah hal yang terbaik.

Masalah utamaku adalah, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dilain itu, Seun tidaklah buruk. Dia bisa menjadi sangat manis dan menyenangkan. Dalam hatiku, aku tahu aku belum siap melepaskannya. Aku seperti membutuhkannya hingga semuanya terasa penuh sampai akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan baik.

"Aku tinggal."

Matanya tidak bisa dibaca. Mereka tidak tampak senang atau bahagia. "Kalau begitu kau tidur di sini malam ini," gumamnya. "Gunakan ruang kerjaku untuk mengerjakan proyekmu. Aku akan meminta seseorang membuat ruang kerja untukmu dan akan siap ketika kau kembali besok." Sehun mengambil waktu untuk melihat ke arahku sebelum dirinya mencium pipiku. "Jangan begadang."

Dengan itu, dia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkanku dalam kekacauan.

Tuhan tolong aku, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Tidak sampai aku tahu ini akan berakhir untuk selamanya.

 **-L-**

Lewat tengah malam aku mendengar telepon genggamku berdering disebelahku. Sehun mengirimkanku pesan. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Jawabku sambil menghela nafas kasar sembari membuka pesannya

 _Sehun: Sudah larut. Ayo tidur. Kau perlu tidur. Pekerjaanmu bisa dilanjutkan besok._

Meskipun aku masih sedikit jengkel dengan kejadian tadi, aku lemah akan perhatiannya.

 _Sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera selesai._

Sehun segera menjawab.

 _Sehun: ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku bisa membuatkan makan ringan jika kau mau._

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar. Akan tetapi memikirkan menolak Sehun yang sedang bersikap baik dan manis itu mengerikan.

 _Hot coco._

 _Sehun: Segera datang._

Aku tersenyum lebar, mengetik kembali.

 _Terima kasih ..._

 _Sehun: Tidak perlu. Aku hanya menjagamu._

Ketukan ringan di pintu membuatku melihat ke atas.

"Hei," sapa Sehun setelah dia membuka pintu. Dia datang dengan cangkir yang mengepul, mengenakan celana boxer hitam dan tank top hitam yang sangat pas dibadannya.

Aku tidak bisa tidak melirik dan memberikan pandangan cepat, megapresiasi terhadap keseksiannya. " _Nice_."

Sehun terlihat menyeringai tepat ketika dia meletakan minuman di sampingku. Aroma tubuhnya tercium sungguh segar dan harum, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Sehun kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja dan memperhatikanku, "Aku tidak tahu kau menggunakan kacamata."

Entah kenapa aku tersipu malu. Mungkin karena Sehun tidak terbiasa dengan pria sepertiku? Meskipun aku sering dimanja dan di puji sepanjang hari, bekerja adalah jalan keluar terbaik bagiku. Aku menyukai apa yang aku lakukan.

"Menggunakan lensa kontak sungguh melelahkan dan repot. Terkadang aku lebih suka menggunakan kacamata saat bekerja atau sekedar membaca." Kemudian aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatap Sehun. "Mereka sangat nyaman."

"Bisa ku lihat. Kau terlihat seksi menggunakannya."

Kami berdua saling memandang beberapa detik sebelum aku memutuskan kontak mata dan meraih coklat hangat yang dibawakan Sehun. sembari menyesap dengan hati-hati karena panas, hmm, sangat enak, tetapi... "Ini lezat, tetapi ada sesuatu yang..."

"Berbeda?"

Aku mengangguk, dan kembali menyesap sambil merasakan rasanya kembali, "hmm"

"Aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk cabai," Sehun dengan santai memberitahuku. "Dengan begitu akan ada rasa sedikit seperti tendangan. Aku juga menambahkan setengah sendok teh alkohol kedalamnya."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang bagaimana membuat minuman coklat panas."

"Kakekku yang mengajarinya," Guman Sehun, bergerak mendekat, pahanya hampir menyentuh sisi kakiku.

"Kakekmu memiliki selera yang bagus." Nafasku terhenti ketika Sehun membungkuk dan dengan hati-hati melepas kacamataku.

Ibu jarinya memegang daguku, dan membuatku menatapnya. "Aku menyukai dirimu dengan kacamata, tapi aku lebih suka menatap matamu." Bibirku mengering, tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik karena sentuhannya. Keberadaanku seperti tenggelam ketika matanya menatap bibirku. Apakah Sehun tahu betapa akuingin menciumnya, menyesap lidahnya ketika Sehun menciumku? Ya, Sehun sedang menyiumku tetapi aku ingin ciuman yang lebih panas.

Sehun seperti membaca pikiranku karena dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika bibir bawahnya menyentuh bibir atasku, aku yakin aku bergetar dengan kuat. Sehun kemudian menciumku dalam ketika aku membuka sedikit mulutku membiarkannya masuk, akan tetapi aku merasa kecewa ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, Luhan."

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyulut hatiku. Aku mengangguk cepat dan segera meraih kacamataku, berusaha tidak menatapnya ketika Sehun keluar dari ruangan.

Aku membenci diriku karena membutuhkan dan menginginkan hal-hal yang bukan untukku. Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku menunjukkan perasaanku karena pada akhirnya aku akan kalah. Sehun jelas dengan niatnya... sedangkan aku harus memeriksa diriku. Rasa sukaku lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lebih, dan aku harus menghentikannya. Jika Sehun tahu dengan kebenaran ini, dia akan meninggalkan diriku.

Jam 2 pagi aku menghentikan pekerjaanku, aku terkejut menemukan Sehun tidur dengan punggung yang membelakangi diriku. Aku dengan hati-hati naik ke atas tempat tidur mencoba menutup mata dan menenangkan pikiran. Saat itulah ponselku bergetar. Aku menjangkaunya dan memeriksa siapapun itu yang mengirimkanku pesan di pagi buta.

 _Daniel: Aku tahu aku belum menghubungimu kembali setelah kau mengirimkan email tentang dirimu yang mengencani Sehun. Sehun dan aku memiliki sejarah bersama. Dulu dirinya adalah teman baikku._

 _Aku mengirimkan pesan dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika aku sadar, aku tidak punya nyali untuk menghubungimu. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku akan selalu ada disini jika waktunya habis. Ya, karena aku tahu cara kerja Sehun, dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke orang yang sama 2 kali._

 _Jaga dirimu, Luhan. Ini sangat aneh, tapi kupikir, aku sangat merindukanmu_

Sepertinya Daniel tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini jika dia sadar. Daniel merindukanku, tetapi dia malu untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan kegelian saat membaca ulang pesannya.

"Luhan?"

Sial, bukankah Sehun tidur? Aku bergerak kesamping untuk melihat apakah Sehun memperhatikanku, tetapi ternyata dia masih di posisi yang sama. "I-Iya?"

"Aku butuh dirimu untuk datang bersamaku di penggalangan dana yang aku adakan untuk penderita kanker."

Oh. "Ya, tentu saja." Kanker adalah subjek yang sensitif bagiku.

Sehun diam beberapa saat sebelum dia berbicara lagi. "dan, Luhan?"

Aku memutuskan membalas pesan Daniel besok pagi, kemudian meletakkan ponselku diatas nakas. "Ya?"

"Kau harus menggunakan cincin tunangan mulai sekarang."

Hmm, ketika Sehun disekitarku, mungkin tidak masalah. "Baik."

"Oke. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Dan mulai lagi, aku diam-diam merutukki diriku sendiri saat air mataku mulai menetes, "Kau juga, Sehun." Bisikku tenang, lalu menutup mataku dan membiarkan air mata mengalir.

 **-L-**

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi sekarang?" Baekhyun memegang sikuku dan menyeretku pergi ke sudut terpencil.

Itu rencananya ... tapi aku jadi gelisah. Mungkin lebih seperti aku takut bertemu Sehun setelah semalam karena berada di dekatnya sejak saat itu akan menjadi lebih sulit. Aku terlalu banya menginginkannya, melebihi apa yang dapat Sehun berikan padaku.

"Aku baru mau pergi, tetapi aku sadar sepertinya aku butuh segelas champagne akan tetapi pelayan disana belum mengantarkannya karena masih sibuk dengan ibu-ibu disana." Itu alasan yang dapat aku berikan pada Baekhyun, tetapi itu sedikit benar.

Baekhyun terlihat akan meledak karena hari ini seharusnya suplier bunga yang katanya harus sudah mengantarkan bunga dari daerah Ittaewon belum datang juga dan akhirnya aku harus mencari suplier baru lagi karena hari ini ada event yang akan dilaksanakan dan acara ini benar-benar hampir kacau. Ditambah asistenku terkena makanan beracun, jadi aku harus meminta pegawaiku yang lain untuk menggantikannya. Ketiga, bartender yang kami sewa kedapatan memotret artis yang datang keacara ini karena seharusnya ini adalah acara tertutup dan akhirnya aku harus memanggil sekuriti untuk memintanya keluar.

Dan terakhir, acara dimana aku akan bertemu Sehun. kami setuju bahwa akan lebih baik kami berdua bertemu disana karena aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan mengijinkanku untuk pulang cepat, karena mengetahui acara ini akan ada di sampul majalah halaman depan. Untungnya masalah segera bisa kami atasi.

"Pergilah. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengirimkanku pesan dan memberitahu kalau dia akan membantu disini." Baekhyun melihatku dengan curiga.

"Well, aku memang meminta bantuan padanya. Disamping itu dia sangat tidak keberatan untuk membantu. Dia sahabat kita, bukan?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya padaku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bersikap baiklah pada Chanyeol, okay?" Aku berpamitan pada Baekhyun. "Sampai besok"

"Aku harap kau akan bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini." Tukasnya

Kemudian aku tertawa, "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

Dengan sedikit melambaikan tangan, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Keberuntungan ada dipihakku karena aku langsung menemukan taksi.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Ucapku pada supir taksi dengan memberinya alamat tempat acara penggalangan dana dilaksanakan.

Sembari menunggu di perjalanan, aku mengirim Sehun pesan akalu aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan Sehun langsung membalasnya.

Bagus. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah melewati malam ini. Pikiranku membawaku kembali ke malam sebelumnya, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, taksi sudah diparkir tepat di luar hotel tempat Sehun mengadakan acara.

"Ini dia," gumamku pelan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menemaninya di sebuah acara. Aku berusaha tampil dengan elegan, percaya diri dan sebaik mungkin. Karena biasanya aku adalah seorang yang sedikit pemalu dan tidak terlalu menyukai perhatian dari orang lain. Aku adalah pria simpel yang cukup hanya dengan menggunakan kemeje dan jas biasa saja. Ini adalah upaya normal bagiku untuk membujuk seorang pria, tetapi aku harus bekerja dengan apa yang aku miliki. Sehun menyukai pasangannya dengan cara ini dan, kali ini diriku menaruh perhatian ekstra pada penampilanku, rambutku aku tata ke atas. Jadi sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa bukan? Apa mungkin karena malam ini aku menjadi tunangan Sehun di depan para koleganya sehingga aku tidak ingin Sehun melirik orang lain selain diriku?

Aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh, karena aku melihat Sehun berdiri ditengah-tengah sedang berbincang dengan para koleganya dan segelas wine di tangannya. Sehun mengenakan tuksedo, dan pikiranku tiba-tiba jadi liar karena terpesona dengan keberadaannya.

Sehun tampak Berwiba dan elegan. Sehun kemudian melihat ke arahku. "Luhan, kau tampak..." Sehun terdiam, bingung, sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. "Tolong katakan padaku kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Sehun mendesis.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat baik didepan para tamu." Jawabku tegas.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Tegasnya "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau telanjang dibawahku." Desis Sehun terlihat sedikit emosi.

Itulah intinya, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi ini. "Jika kau tidak menginginkanku disini, katakan saja. Lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan," aku berseru. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya. Aku butuh beberapa jam untuk berpenampilan seperti ini dan sekarang dia berkata aku terlalu berlebihan. Apakah dia lupa kalau biasanya dia pergi dengan pria atau wanita yang bahkan memakai pakaian kurang bahan. Menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba, Sehun terlihat tegang. Rahangnya terkunci saat dia melihat kearah belakangku. "Ayahku dan Gaeun datang ke arah kita."

"Apa!" Desisku, tidak yakin apakah aku akan tertawa atau menangis. Bahkan saat aku belum sempat memutuskan, aku mendengar seseorang berdehem dibelakangku.

"Senang melihatmu disini, nak." Oh Jaehyun menyapa Sehun tepat ketika aku berpindah posisi disisi Sehun dan berhadapan dengan mereka.

Dia terlihat muda bukan seperti yang aku bayangkan. Penampilan Sehun jelas diwariskan dari ibunya buka pria didepanku.

Ayah Sehun kemudian menatapku dan melihatku dari atas hingga bawah. "Kim Luhan dan Oh Sehun bersama, sungguh pasangan yang indah. Senang karena mengetahui akhirnya kau mendapatkan pasangan yang mana adalah seorang pewaris tunggal yang layak."

Apa yang harus aku katakan pada komentar norak semacam itu? Aku berpikir sebelum kenal Gaeun mungkin aku memang layak menjadi pasangan Sehun, tetapi setelah melihat perempuan didepanku, aku memucat. Tidak heran jika Sehun tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan." Gaeun mengeluarkan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. Kemudian dia menatap Sehun, dan aku bisa melihat percikan api ketika mereka bertatapan. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Sehun." Cinta begitu jelas dimatanya yang gelap sehingga aku agak merasa seperti mengganggu mereka.

Momen keduanya dirusak oleh ayah Sehun dengan menyapa teman lama yang ada diseberang ruang, meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam posisi yang canggung.

Gaeun begitu fokus pada Sehun sehingga mungkin dia lupa bahwa aku ada disini. Sehun belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan dia masih seperti patung, menatap pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan ketegangan dengan beralasan ingin ke toilet "Aku harus pergi ke toilet." Aku pergi, nyaris tidak melihat keduanya mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menenangkan hatiku yang hancur.

Hatiku lega ketika aku memasuki ruang kosong dengan beberapa kursi yang dibalik, dan sepertinya ruangan ini bekas tempat acara pernikahan karena masih belum selesai diberesi.

Aku lelah memaksa untuk tidak menangis dan aku terduduk disalah satu kursi yang belum di angkat sehingga aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka. aku ketakutan ketika mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mataku masih tertuju pada barang-barang didepanku dan belum berniat melihat siapa dibelakangku. "Uh huh." Mungkin dalam beberapa menit aku akan baik-baik saja.

Orang misterius itu tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok didepanku, kekhawatiran muncul diwajahnya. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Luhan."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Minho ada dihadapanku. Dengan senyum kecil dan bergetar aku lega ternyata orang itu adalah Minho. "Kau melihatnya, ya?"

Minho mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya. Mengapa kau bersamanya?" Pertanyaannya mengalihkanku daripada apa pun. "Kau berkencan dengan playboy, Untuk apa? Untuk membuat dirimu terinjak?" Minho mendekat, mengangkat daguku. "Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang akan mencintaimu, tidak bermain-main denganmu." Minho berdeham, tampak menyesal. "Aku akui, pada awalnya aku menjadi frustrasi denganmu. Aku terlalu fokus pada keinginanku, sehingga aku lupa bagaimana kita bersama, bagaimana kau bersamaku." Minho berhenti. "Aku tidak menyadari ini sampai aku mulai berkencan lagi dan menyadari betapa aku merindukanmu."

Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa menangani ini sekarang. Tidak sekarang. Minho—"

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk memiliki kesempatan lagi denganmu lagi."

Ini menyedihkan. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku mengakui dengan berani pada Minho. "Tidak ada harapan untukku."

"Aku sudah menebak. Tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Aku ragu dia melihatnya." Minho menggenggam tanganku dan memelukku erat-erat. "Kita semua belajar mencintai. Suatu hari, kau akan mencintai lagi," Minho mencium pipiku, matanya mencari milikku. "Aku berdoa pada para dewa agar seseorang itu menjadi diriku."

Suatu hari kau akan mencintai lagi ... kata-kata itu menghibur. Kata-kata yang bisa kupegang. Sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikan.

"Ayo kita menghangatkanmu sebelum Tuan Playboy datang dan menjemputmu dariku," Minho menawarkan diri menuntunku menuju bar.

Itu, jika Sehun masih ingat denganku kalau tadi aku bersamanya...


	20. Chapter 19

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 19**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 ** _Flasback_**

 ** _Luhan_**

 _Aku lelah memaksa untuk tidak menangis dan aku terduduk dilah satu kursi yang belum di angkat sehingga aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka. aku ketakutan ketika mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Mataku masih tertuju pada barang-barang didepanku dan belum bernai melihat siapa dibelakangku. "Uh huh." Mungkin dalam beberapa menit aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Orang misterius itu tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok didepanku, kekhawatiran muncul diwajahnya. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Luhan."_

 _Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Minho ada dihadapanku. Dengan senyum kecil dan bergetar aku lega ternyata orang itu adalah Minho. "Kau melihatnya, ya?"_

 _Minho mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya. Mengapa kau bersamanya?" Pertanyaannya mengalihkanku daripada apa pun. "Kau berkencan dengan playboy, Untuk apa? Untuk membuat dirimu terinjak?" Minho mendekat, mengangkat daguku. "Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang akan mencintaimu, tidak bermain-main denganmu." Minho berdeham, tampak menyesal. "Aku akui, pada awalnya aku menjadi frustrasi denganmu. Aku terlalu fokus pada keinginanku, sehingga aku lupa bagaimana kita bersama, bagaimana kau bersamaku." Minho berhenti. "Aku tidak menyadari ini sampai aku mulai berkencan lagi dan menyadari betapa aku merindukanmu."_

 _Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa menangani ini sekarang. Tidak sekarang. Minho—"_

 _"Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk memiliki kesempatan lagi denganmu lagi."_

 _Ini menyedihkan. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku mengakui dengan berani pada Minho. "Tidak ada harapan untukku."_

 _"Aku sudah menebak. Tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Aku ragu dia melihatnya." Minho menggenggam tanganku dan memelukku erat-erat." Kita semua belajar mencintai. Suatu hari, kau akan mencintai lagi," Minho mencium pipiku, matanya mencari milikku. "Aku berdoa pada para dewa agar seseorang itu menjadi diriku."_

 _Suatu hari kau akan mencintai lagi ... kata-kata itu menghibur. Kata-kata yang bisa kupegang. Sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikan._

 _"Ayo kita menghangatkanmu sebelum Tuan Playboy datang dan menjemputmu dariku," Minho menawarkan diri menuntunku menuju bar._

 _Itu, jika Sehun masih ingat denganku kalau tadi aku bersamanya..._

 **~S~**

 **SEHUN**

"Sehun, kurasa kita perlu mendiskusikan masa depan kita berdua." Gaeun melanjutkan pembicaraan saat setelah Luhan pergi, aku bisa mencium bau parfumnya yang kuat saat dirinya mendekat dan tiba-tiba aku seperti terbawa kembali dimana aku masih sangat mencintai wanita ini.

Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia. Gaeun adalah hidupku. Semua yang aku lakukan dulu untuk masa depan kita berdua. Aku adalah remaja yang terlalu dimanja, akan tetapi semenjak bertemu dirinya, aku berusaha berubah. Ketika aku tahu aku mencintainya, aku bahkan tidak ragu untuk berkomitmen sepenuhnya padanya.

Namun, entah bagaimana semua tentang cinta dan kasih sayang itu — belum lagi dedikasiku untuknya — Gaeun dengan mudah meninggalkan semuanya. Kemudian disinilah dia sekarang, menuntut untuk "mendiskusikan" masa depan kita. Apa yang dirinya rencanakan?

"Jika kau tidak memperhatikan, aku telah melupakanmu." Aku menatap matanya, mengerahkan seluruh energiku untuk menahan pandangannya. "Kau sudah tergantikan. Tidak ada masa depan denganku. Sebaiknya kau tahu itu."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, Sehun." Gaeun segera membalas.

Aku mendengus karena keberaniannya. "Beraninya dirimu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu, Sehun? Kau bahkan tidak meliriknya, tidak sekalipun begitu dirimu melihatku. Luhan kemudian pergi ke kamar kecil, tapi sepertinya kau bahkan tidak mendengarnya." Gaeun menekan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Nafasnya menggelitik telingaku, "Kau hanya memiliki mata untukku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, Sehun. dan itu juga berlaku bagiku. Aku menginginkanmu." Gaeun semakin menekan tubuhnya, membuatku diam-diam mengutuk. "Aku belum melakukannya sama sekali dengan pria manapun atau ayahmu dan aku sangat berharap dirimulah yang melakukannya. Bukan orang lain."

Ini buruk. Seks dengan Gaeun selalu menggairahkan. Dirinya berbicara tentang tidak memiliki pria lain setelah diriku membuat tenggorokanku kering. Gaeun adalah sebuah godaan. Dia tahu tubuhku, tahu apa yang membuatku bersemangat ... dan ucapannya menegaskan betapa dia ingin kembali dalam hidupku.

"Jaehyun mengajukan cerai kemarin. Dia membawaku kemari untuk berdamai denganmu." Gaeun mencium tengkukku, "Kau bisa memiliku malam ini atau kapanpun."

Suara para tamu di ruangan ini kembali menyadarkanku. Gaeun masih memegang kekuasaan atas diriku. Membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Namun, entah bagaimana, aku terangsang. Itu sungguh meresahkan dan aku membencinya — dia — karena menyiksaku lagi.

Selain itu, ada Luhan.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan! Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Mataku mencari-cari dirinya keseluruh ruangan.

"Dia mungkin sudah pergi." Gaeun berbisik didekat telingaku.

Jika Luhan memang pergi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Luhan mungkin menyaksikan bagaimana Gaeun merayuku dan bagaimana aku membiarkan Gaeun melakukannya, bahkan aku tidak menghentikannya. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, diriku tidak pantas mendapatkan Luhan. Aku adalah laki-laki yang mengerikan. Egois.

Aku membutuhkannya karena rasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku melepaskan tangan Gaeun yang menggenggamku. Kemudian mencari Luhan di keramaian. Kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia benar-benar pergi?

Aku merasa frustasi. Aku menuju pintu masuk dan bertanya pada staff. Aku mengerang putus asa. Bagaimana aku menemukannya. Aku sungguh kasar karena melupakan dirinya saat Gaeun muncul. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku adalah Luhan dan menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Ketika itu tentang Gaeun dan Luhan, diriku bingung. Aku mengenal Gaeun, tetapi Luhan membawa hal lain dalam diriku.

Aku memasuki bar, tempat terakhir aku mencari Luhan, tetapi aku tidak yakin Luhan berada disini untuk minum-minum, tetapi aku salah.

Luhan, sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah, dan tangan seorang pria berada di pahanya, ibu jari pria tersebut terlihat bergerak-gerak dipahanya dengan sangat intim. Luhan menyesap champagnenya, jelas dirinya tahu kalau aku hanya beberapa meter darinya saat Luhan mendengarkan apapun itu yang sedang dibicarakan pria disebelahnya. Tangan kiri pria tersebut berada di pinggang Luhan seakan-akan memperlihatkan pada semua orang bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah di depan mereka. Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa suaraku jelas. "Permisi, tetapi aku pikir kau menyentuh milikku."

"Sehun! Oh, um, ini Minho." Luhan terkikik dan merona, "Mantanku."

Luhan benar-benar terkikik. Apakah dia sudah mabuk atau dirinya hanya sedang menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan? Ini benar-benar membuat amarahku naik.

"Aku Minho, senang bertemu denganmu." Aku berusaha tetap tenang, tetapi aku jauh dari kata senang.

Jika biasanya aku akan menghajar pria itu, aku berusaha tetap tenang dan menatap tajam mata Minho. "Aku tahu dirimu. Banci terkenal yang meninggalkan Luhan karena merasa Luhan tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu." Aku menyinggungnya. Bagus. "Aku yakin, jika diriku tidak memiliki masalah yang sama sepertimu."

Luhan terkejut, tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Malahan, aku menariknya sehingga dia berdiri, dan hampir menariknya keluar dari bar. Setelah kita berhenti di tempat sepi di pojok ruangan, aku mengekang Luhan, mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Jika tebakanku benar, sebenarnya kau sudah pernah melakukan sex dengan laki-laki itu." Aku mengeluarkan perkatan itu seperti peluru, dan tidak menutupi wajah marahku.

Apa yang keluar dari bibir Luhan selanjutnya membuatku benar-benar marah.

"Aku memang pernah melakukannya dengan Minho." Luhan menjawab dengan santai seakan-akan itu hal biasa."Kau memang mengambil keperawananku Sehun, tetapi Minho mengambil yang lainnya," Luhan menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Semua disekitarku terbangun. Suara keramaian orang-orang yang berada di hotel menghilang. Denyut nadi yang tidak menentu terdengar di telingaku. Satu-satunya fokusku hanyalah Luhan dan apa yang barusan ia katakan memborbardir diriku.

Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, walaupun hanya blowjob, tetapi aku kira Luhan belum pernah melakukan seks walau itu oral seks sekalipun. Aku lebih menyukai jika aku adalah orang pertama bagi Luhan. Melihatnya bersama mantannya benar-benar membuatku cemburu.

"Apa yang Minho inginkan darimu?" Aku memaksa, semakin mendekati gila. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, memalingkan wajahnya daariku. Aku mengatup bibirku keras, tidak sabar. Frustasi. Belum lagi, terganggu oleh Gaeun dan sekarang Luhan. "Jawab aku."

Luhan membuat diriku ingin mempertahankannya, karena alasan yang egois dan salah, namun entah bagaimana, itu masuk akal bagiku.

"Minho menginginkanku kembali." Luhan menjawab, matanya melihat kebawah.

Aku ingin menggeram, menggila, melakukan apapun yang aku mau, tetapi melihat bibir Luhan bergetar membuatku merasa posesif.

Luhan tampak begitu rapuh, indah namu dia juga memiliki keseksian yang hanya bisa kulihat. "Apakah kau akan pergi?" Aku hati-hati bertanya padanya, berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesabaranku.

"Tidak." Luhan masih bersikeras untuk tidak menatapku.

Menghirup aromanya, aku mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kerasionalanku, "Apakah kau akan pergi kepadanya setelah kita selesai?" Aku tahu itu pertanyaan yang tidak valid, tetapi beberapa alasan aku ingin tahu jawaban Luhan.

"Mungkin, kita lihat nanti. Aku ingin berkencan dengan yang lainnya; ingin mencoba bagaimana keluar dari zona nyamanku."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mencoba bagaimana melakukan seks dengan pria lain? Mencoba semua bentuk pria, itu maksudmu?" aku menjadi keterlaluan, tetapi aku tidak tahan. Cemburu merupakan emosi yang bisa aku hindari, tetapi dengan Luhan, aku tidak bisa. Dengan Gaeun-pun aku tidak seperti ini. Membayangkan Luhan dengan pria lain benar benar membuatku marah.

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga tidak sadar ketika mata rusa Luhan sudah menatapku, tatapannya membuatku melayang.

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan, Sehun?" Luhan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan bisikan, suaranya terdengar rapuh.

Suaranya merobekku dari dalam. Dalam sekejap semua alasan, ketidakpastian, niat baik dan buruk, kepercayaan, kelemahan dan kebahagiaan menghilang dariku.. membuatku pertahananku runtuh.

Keningku bersandar dengan kening Luhan dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantung kami berdua. Aku bergerak mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan perlahan. "Luhan." Aku bisa merasakan champagne di mulutnya.

Seperti seorang pemabuk yang benar-benar kecanduan dan tidak bisa menahan godaan, aku menyesap bibir bawah Luhan. Menyesapnya dan merasakan sisa champagne disana. Begitu lezat dan manis. "Luhan." Aku membisikan namanya lagi. Mabuk. Terhipnotis.

Luhan bergetar, mengangkat tanganku dan membiarkan jemariku membelai pipinya. Setiap usapan jemariku di kulitnya yang lembut aku seperti ditarik oleh magnet yang kuat dan tidak bisa kuhindari.

Mendorongku lebih dekat; semakin mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan perlahan. Perasaan ini begitu membuatku bahagia, bahkan lebih dibanding saat pertama kali aku bercinta dengan Luhan.

Bibirku dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya, mencari dan masuk lebih dalam. Aku ingin merasakannya lebih. Lebih banyak dari Luhan.

Kami berdua terus berciuman. Lembut, dan tidak tergesa-gesa, seolah-olah kami memiliki waktu diseluruh dunia. Dan saat ini hanya 1 yang bisa aku pikirkan. Luhan adalah milikku.

Semua.

Milikku.

 **-S-**

 **Noted:**

 **Jujur saya nangis saya sedih nulis chapter ini.**

 **Sehun semakin menyebalkan! I know, i know! Ugh**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah ngasih review. Saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan karena belum sempat balas satu persatu jadi saya jawab disini yaa..**

 **Q:** **kira" rampung sampe chapter brp ?**

 **A: ehm ini masih bingung juga sih, karena sepertinya bakalan panjang**

 **Q:** **Bego km hun kalo balik lg ke si gayung**

 **A: Memang bego banget si Sehun nih ,**

 **Q:** **huaaaaaaaaaaa inihh benar benar membuat qu jumpalitan**

 **A: please, berhati-hatilah**

 **Q:** **tunggu.. ini kok jaehyun?**

 **A: Jaehyun atau Oh Jaehyun itu ayah Sehun hehehe**

 **Okay, itu aja yaa.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ***


	21. Chapter 20

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _Luhan bergetar, mengangkat tanganku dan membiarkan jemariku membelai pipinya. Setiap usapan jemariku di kulitnya yang lembut aku seperti ditarik oleh magnet yang kuat dan tidak bisa kuhindari._

 _Mendorongku lebih dekat; semakin mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan perlahan. Perasaan ini begitu membuatku bahagia, bahkan lebih dibanding saat pertama kali aku bercinta dengan Luhan._

 _Bibirku dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya, mencari dan masuk lebih dalam. Aku ingin merasakannya lebih. Lebih banyak dari Luhan._

 _Kami berdua terus berciuman. Lembut, dan tidak tergesa-gesa, seolah-olah kami memiliki waktu diseluruh dunia. Dan saat ini hanya 1 yang bisa aku pikirkan. Luhan adalah milikku._

 _Semua._

 _Milikku._

 **-L-**

 **Luhan**

Sehun menciumku. Ciuman ini berbeda, tanpa ada rasa paksaan, ciuman yang sungguh memabukkan yang aku inginkan sejak lama. Oh Tuhan, ciuman ini melampaui semua imajinasiku.

Aku tahu Sehun adalah pria yang penuh gairah, tapi ini – ciuman ini melampaui semua yang pernah ku alami dengan orang lain.

Sehun memegang wajahku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan lainnya berada di belakang leherku. Aku mengerang ketika Sehun meremas rambutku untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan perlahan.

Perlahan ciumannya menenangkan lukaku. Menidurkan hatiku yang terluka dan harapanku yang hilang datang kembali. Sungguh ini membuatku terbakar karena merindukannya. Rasa sakit yang tumbuh mulai menggerogoti. Perisai kecil yang sudah aku tempatkan dalam diriku mulai lenyap.

Sehun membuat diriku menjadi pecandunya. Sentuhannya seperti aphrodisiac.

Bagaimanapun, ciuman Sehun adalah hadiah untukku karena inilah kelemahanku.

Terdengar erangan sexy dari bibir Sehun ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya. Aku bisa merasakan putingku dan junior kami berdua mengeras dibawah sana. Aku masih menikmati ciuman ini, terus menekan wajah kami berdua. Setelah beberapa saat kami akhirnya melepas ciuman untuk mengambil nafas.

Sehun masih menempelkan keningnya di keningku, dia mengeluarkan erangan ketika tanganku meremas miliknya. "Ugh,, aku ingin segera berada didalam lubangmu." Sehun berbicara dekat bibirku. "Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai kita pulang. Aku ingin merasakanmu perlahan-lahan." Sehun menekan pinggulnya lebih keras ke tanganku. "Aku ingin memasuki lubang ketatmu dengan perlahan."

 _Dammit!._ "Kau ingin aku menunggu sampai kita pulang setelah kau mengatakan semua itu? Kau pasti gila!" Aku tidak ingin terdengar putus asa, tetapi sial! Apa yang Sehun harapkan ketika dirinyalah yang membuatku seperti ini. Mencumbuku di pojok ruangan?

"Kita harus melewati malam ini. Aku berjanji, saat kita sampai dikamar, aku akan menyembah tubuhmu sampai pikiranmu hilang, dan yang bisa kau rasakan hanyalah diriku yang terus mengambil semua darimu. Aku ingin menyetubuhimu seakan-akan aku mencuri semua harga dirimu, hak-mu dan kemampuanmu dari apa yang akan kulakukan dengan penisku." Sehun memberikan ciuman kecil, sebelum dirinya menatap mataku. "Aku ingin dirimu tercekik olehnya, olehku. Semua tentangku..." Sehun berbisik, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahku. "Aku ingin dirimu membutuhkan diriku,, sama halnya diriku."

Aku memang membutuhkan Sehun, tetapi untuk skala yang jauh lebih besar. Namun, aku tidak menyuarakannya.

Sehun memelukku sebentar, bibirnya menempel di keningku berusaha menurunkan libido kami berdua. Meskipun kami tidak bersua, keheningan yang kami bagikan adalah kenyamanan. Momen seperti ini sangat aku hargai. Ini sederhana, tidak rumit dan begitu manis.

Sehun kemudian melepas pelukan dan ciumannya, menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang menurutku sungguh menyengat. Apalagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun yang menginginkanku. Aku hanya berharap dengan tatapan tersebut – berharap – jika mungkin – mungkin – semua ini akan berhasil diantara kita.

 **-L-**

Setelah kita duduk sesuai tempat yang disediakan, kami berdua asyik mengobrol dengan tamu yang lain. Tidak ada yang mengurusi atau bertanya perihal hubungan kami. Untuk itu aku lega. Dan yang membuatku menyukai Sehun saat ini adalah, walapun dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain, kadang kala tangannya meraih tanganku untuk di genggam dan selalu meberiku perhatian.

Ini membuatku untuk terus berkonsentrasi agar aku tidak menarik Sehun keluar dan mencari tempat sepi untuk menciumnya.

Setelah pidato disampaikan dan makan malam dihidangkan, aku asyik mengobrol dengan yang lain dan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun diam. Aku kemudian melihat kearahnya dan mengikuti kemana tatapannya tertuju yang membuat moodku sedikit menurun. 5 meja kedepan, Gaeun dan ayah Sehun duduk. Sembari memberikan senyuman.

Ketika Sehun menggenggam tanganku sedikit kencang, aku tahu ini adalah ucapan maaf dengan aksi, aku lega ketika pelayan datang membawakan hidangan penutup kami.

Aku mengerti Sehun. Cinta dan bencinya terhadap Gaeun... Aku entah bagaimana bisa memahami kapasitas perasaannya. Bukan hanya itu, tapi aku juga merasa kasihan padanya. Apa yang dia lalui sangat mengerikan. Bahkan dengan semua itu, sebagian besar jiwaku berharap bahwa Sehun adalah milikku. Itu adalah hal bodoh untuk berharap, mengetahui bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Cinta adalah hal yang memberatkan bagi setiap manusia karena itu membuat kita menjadi pemimpi. Hanya masalah waktu sampai suatu hal terjadi. Aku bisa melihat dimata Gaeun; cara dirinya mengklaim miliknya tanpa kontak fisik. Dimatanya, semua ada disana dan aku bisa melihatnya. Sehun hanya miliknya dan miliknya.

Itu terlihat jelas, dan disinilah aku berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Begitu menakjubkan dan juga memalukan menjadi diriku.

Aku ingin menjadi pengamat akan tetapi aku tidak bisa jika hidupku hanya berdiam diri dan melihat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku perlu mencari naungan dan hiburan sebelum emosiku benar-benar keluar, karena satu hal yang aku tahu dan itu adalah kecemburuan.

Tentu saja aku cemburu. Siapa yang tidak? Disini aku bisa melihat Pria yang aku cintai dan dambakan menginginkan orang lain. Dan saat Minho muncul tadi, rasanya aku ingin membalas dendam pada mereka. Tetapi ciuman Sehun membuat tembok yang sudah aku bangun runtuh.

"Permisi nona, ingin berdansa denganku?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakangku, saat aku menoleh aku melihat seorang pria – Lee Chan-woo – salah satu teman Suho dan Sehun saat kuliah. Aku mengenalnya karena Suho sering menceritakan bagaimana dirinya, Chan-woo dan Sehun saat masih kuliah dulu.

Sehun kemudian menyapa Chan-woo dan sedikit berbincang sebelum akhirnya Chan-woo memintaku untuk berdansa dengannya. Aku hanya melirik sebentar kearah Sehun dan bisa melihat tatapan membunuhnya, kemudian menerima tawaran Chan-woo.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa sembari berbincang." Balasku menerima tawarannya. Aku sungguh berani, bahkan aku tidak meminta ijin Sehun. Chan-woo membawaku ke lantai dansa yang agak sepi dari orang-orang. Tangannya diletakkan di pingganggu, kami kemduain mulai mengayun mengikuti irama lagu.

Kami berdansa dan berbincang, tidak lupa bercerita tentang Suho. Bagaimana Suho adalah teman dekatnya juga dan kebaikan Suho padanya saat mereka kuliah dulu.

"Suho adalah teman baikku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik." Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Chan-woo.

Suho memang orang yang baik, aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena dia kakakku, tetapi karena memang itu kenyataanya. Suho bukanlah orang yang egois dan dirinya akan mementingkan kejujuran bagaimanapun juga. Dia lebih baik menyakiti perasaanmu dengan kata-katanya daripada harus berpura-pura dengan omongan manis. Ketika aku memiliki masalah, Suho tidak pernah absen berada disampingku. Setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal, kami berdua saling berduka, tetapi Suho bangkit untuk menggantikan ayah. Mungkin perannya menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tuaku begitu sulit, tetapi aku tidak pernah mendengar dirinya mengeluh.

Sakit memang jika mengingatnya, tetapi dilain sisi, sungguh menyenangkan mengingat tentang Suho lagi. "Terima kasih." Aku bergumam, hampir menangis.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chan-woo.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "karena bercerita tentang Suho seperti yang kau ceritakan. Tidak banyak orang yang membicarakannya lagi. Sangat menyenangkan mendengar cerita tentang Suho, walaupun masih terasa meyakitkan jika mengingat apa yang terjadi."

"Mungkin itu kenapa tidak banyak orang bercerita tentangnya. Itu menyedihkan. Menyakitkan, tetapi kami tidak bermaksud melupakannya." Chan-woo menambahkan.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sehun mengatasi kehilangan Suho, kakakku. Sehun terkadang bercerita tentang Suho tetapi bukan cerita dari hati ke hati. Dengan pengkhianatan Gaeun dan meninggalnya kakakku, itu sungguh menyedihkan pastinya. Aku yakin tidak mudah kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi.

Ketika lagu berhenti, aku dan Chan-woo berpisah, dan berjanji untuk saling menghubungi atau sekedar makan siang bersama. Aku tidak langsung kembali kemeja, tetapi aku menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

Beberapa langkah saat menuju kamar mandi, tanganku ditarik seseorang dan nafasku tercekat, "Sehun."

Sehun menatapku dengan tajam dan membunuh. Aku bisa mendengar nafasku sendiri.

"Kau membiarkan pria lain menyentuh tubuhmu sedangkan aku hanya duduk berusaha untuk tidak menghajarnya!" Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya kuat, matanya gelap. "Dan yang tidak aku hargai adalah dirimu yang sengaja memperlihatkannya didepanku. Apa kau memang sengaja membuatku cemburu, Luhan? Kalau begitu kau berhasil." Sehun terlihat sedih saat dia mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu karena Chan-woo.

Ini adalah kemenangan kecil, tetapi ini adalah salah satu yang aku sukai. Untuk kecemburuan yang terus tumbuh pada perasaannya, dan aku berharap akan berubah menjadi cinta. Ini adalah proses. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah jalan yang panjang.

"Apakah kau tahu, kau terlihat lucu saat cemburu?" aku mendekatkan wajahku kemudian mencium hidung Sehun.

Sehun mengerang padaku, "Lucu? Dari semunya ini kau hanya mengatakan lucu? Kau pasti benar-benar sedang bercanda."

Sehun sungguh lucu, tetapi dia menjadi semakin seksi saat dirinya seperti ini didepanku. Ugh, aku ingin bersamanya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa bercanda karena kau terlalu serius." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Raut wajah Sehun jauh dari kata senang, "Aku terlalu serius?" Dirinya menganggukkan kepala, mengatupkan bibirnya, masih tidak tertarik dengan leluconku. "Kalau begitu, akan aku perlihatkan bagaimana seriusnya diriku." Sehun kemudian menggenggam lenganku dan kami berdua berjalan melewati keramaian sehingga orang-orang memperhatikan kami.

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? "Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Sehun, atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Aku berusaha mengancamnya, tetapi sepertinya ucapanku tidak mempengaruhinya.

Suasana semakin menjadi intens saat Sehun membawa kami berdua masuk keruangan kosong. Aku berdiri dikegelapan, Sehun tidak repot-repot untuk menyalakan lampu, dan itu membuatku semakin takut.

"Jadi, bisa kau beri tahu apa ancamanmu, Luhan?" Suara Sehun terdengar dari suatu tempat didalam ruangan.

Ruangan ini sungguh gelap, dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini ruangan apa dan sebesar apa. Jika ini gudang pasti aku sudah tahu.

Dan untuk ancaman yang aku katakan tadi...sebenarnya tidak ada ancaman apapun, aku hanya ingin Sehun berhenti menarikku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa cemburu dan sampai seperti ini, Sehun. Pada kenyataannya aku bahkan diam saja saat kau menatap dengan intens mantan kekasihmu." _Oh, kenapa aku mengatakan itu._

"Aku tidak menginginkan Gaeun," Sehun mengerang dikegelapan.

Walaupun ruangan gelap, aku bisa merasakan Sehun bergerak mendekat. Tidak dalam waktu lama Sehun sudah menyentuhku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku dan menarikku mendekat. "Aku menginginkan dirimu." Suara seksi Sehun membuatku terbuai, "Tubuh ini..." tangan kanannya meraih putingku yang masih dibungkus oleh pakaian dan meremasnya membuatku kehabisan nafas, "...adalah milikku." Kata-katanya terngiang dikepalaku.

Seharusnya aku tidak bermain dengan api jika tidak bisa memadamkannya atau mengkontrolnya. Atau kau akan terluka karena luka bakar dari api tersebut.

 **-L-**

Ruangan yang gelap membuatku semakin bergairah. Indera pendengaran dan sentuhan kugunakan dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku bisa mendengar nafas Sehun, merasakan tiap sentuhan dan detak jantung kami berdua.

Dikegelapan, tubuh kami benaar-benar bergerak sesuai insting. Tangan Sehun mulai masuk melalui pakaian yang aku kenakan. Jemarinya memutar putingku membuatnya mengeras.

"Sehun!" Aku mendesah karena nikmat yang diberikan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya, membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun padaku.

Sehun menekan putingku ketika dia bernafas ditelingaku, "Beraninya kau membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu, sayang," Sehun mendesis ditelingaku yang sensitif, "Kau tau aku sedang marah padamu, bukan?" Kemudian tangan yang lain menyentuh bagian bawahku, memasuki celanaku dan meremas ujung penisku yang sudah mengeluarkan pra-ejakulasi, "Kau sudah basah." Sehun mengerang kemudian tangannya mengocok penisku perlahan sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk memainkan putingku, "Siapa yang membuatmu begini, Luhan?"

Aku mendesah ketika dua jemari dimasukan kedalam lubang panasku. Ini sungguh menyakitkan tetapi aku menyukainya. Sehun bisa bereaksi seperti ini hanya karena Chan-woo yang berdansa denganku.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya, tunanganku atau bisa kusebut suamiku tersayang? Siapa yang membuatmu basah dan mendesah seperti ini?"

"Kau. Hanya dirimu, Sehun." aku menjawab dengan desahan.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Dan, siapa aku bagimu, sayang?"

"Kekasihku," Aku berbisik, semakin kehilangan akal saat jemarinya semakin menghujamku lebih dalam.

Jawabanku masih belum memuaskannya, "Coba lagi."

Apa lagi? Apakah Sehun berpikir kalau aku benar-benar 'kekasihnya'? Aku rasa tidak. Kita tidak seperti itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Jemari Sehun dikeluarkan dari lubangku yang basah. Kemudian dia dengan tergesa-gesa melepas semua pakaianku dan meremas dadaku. Menggodanya.

"Sehun, kumohon. Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Sehun memutar badanku sehingga aku bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat aku mendengar Sehun membuka ritsleting celananya dan mendesah saat penisnya terbebas.

Erangan lembut keluar dari bibirku ketika aku merasakan penis Sehun yang keras berada diantara bongkahan pantatku, ujung penisnya menggodaku. Sehun kemudian kembali memutar tubuhku dan membenarkan posisi kami.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu dan letakkan diantara leherku. Jangan lepaskan sampai aku mengijinkannya. Miringkan kepalamu. Aku ingin semuanya terekpos," Sehun memerintah sedangkan aku dengan segera mengikuti perintahnya.

Sehun menjilat leher dan tengkukku. Menggigit dan menggodaku. Suara desahanku bisa terdengar diseluruh ruangan yang gelap.

"Tutup matamu, sayang. Dengarkan suaraku." Nafas Sehun menggelitik telingaku saat dia berbicara. Bibir Sehun menyusuri leherku, "Tubuhmu diciptakan untuk aku nikmati." Penis Sehun yang keras terus bergerak diantara pantatku, ibu jarinya meraba lubangku. "Ketika ada laki-laki yang menginginkanmu, kau harus memberinya hadiah. Kau harus menikmati apa yang diberikan pada tubuhmu." Suaranya benar-benar menghipnotisku.

Ketika tangan yang lain menyentuh putingku dan menariknya, aku mendesah kesakitan, "Laki-laki didepanmu saat ini adalah Tuanmu. Alpha-mu. Ambisimu untuk memenuhi setiap keinginan. Kebutuhan dan tuntutan"

Aku sungguh terbuai dengan suara Sehun sehingga aku gemetar karena klimaks. Sehun benar-benar ahli dalam menstimulasi pasangannya. Sehun membuktikan bahwa permulaan dalam seks jauh lebih sensual bahkan ketika kami belum melakukan seks yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi submissive untukku malam ini, Luhan?"

"Y-ya." Aku mendesah, aku ingin klimaks. Apapun yang diminta Sehun, akan aku berikan.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Sehun menghujamkan penisnya ke lubangku, mengerang di telingaku. Ketika Sehun sudah masuk dengan sangat dalam, dia menyiksa putingku. Setiap hujaman penisnya, benar-benar membuatku gila. Sehun memastikan kalau dirinya mengenai g-spotku.

Setiap gerakannya membuatku menginginkan lebih. Aku membutuhkan lebih.

"Lubang ini hanya akan bereaksi untukku. Kau tidak akan bisa orgasme kecuali karena diriku. Hanya penisku yang boleh menghujam lubangmu." Sehun mengerang, dengan cepat menghujam hingga menyentuh g-spotku.

"Aku menghitung hari sampai aku bisa orgasme didalam." Sehun menarik rambutku membuat diriku mengerang kenikmatan. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, Luhan?" Aku mengeluarkan suara rintihan ketika dengan kasar dia menghujam lubangku, "Kau bisa merasakan spermaku mengalir didalam. Itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan aku lupakan."

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sehun masih mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat. Membuatku berantakan, terengah-engah, bergetar. Sepertinya Sehun belum tertarik untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Sehun...unnh."

"Aku ingin kau mengingat bagaimana rasanya aku menyemburkan spermaku didalam, membuatmu menginginkanku seterusnya."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, bergumam tidak jelas saat Sehun terus bergerak dibawah sana.

"Ugh,,Sial! Luhan." Sehun mengerang keras, "Maaf Lu, tapi aku harus mengeluarkannya didalam." Ungkap Sehun dengan erangan, "Sekarang!"

Apa?

"Sehun! tidak!" Aku berteriak, Sehun dengan segera orgasme dan aku bisa merasakan benih Sehun didalam sana.

"Maafkan aku. Keinginanku untuk memilikimu membuat akal sehatku hilang. Akan aku belikan _after pill_ untukmu, Lu" Sehun mencium tengkuk leherku."Maafkan aku." Sehun terus mengucapkan maaf sembari mencium seluruh wajahku. Aku masih merasakan Sehun bergerak perlahan dari klimaks yang begitu kuat. Aku bisa merasakan penisnya masih bereaksi. Rasanya kedua kakiku benar-benar lemas. Tubuhku bertumpu pada Sehun dan tidak aku lepaskan karena aku bisa saja jatuh jika aku melepaskannya.

Semua ini...dengan Sehun...seperti ini..terasa sempurna. Rasanya aku tidak akan meninggalkan ruangan yang gelap ini. Disini, dikegelapan ini, Sehun adalah milikku seorang.

Ketika Sehun mengucapkan maaf sebelum mencium kepalaku, aku mendesah. "Kau tahu, saat kau mengeluarkannya didalam sana, aku bisa merasakan benihmu dan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan segera meminum _after pill_ setelah ini." Aku memiringkan kepalaku kesamping dan menatapnya, "Jangan meminta maaf karena menginginkanku, Sehun." Aku mengatakan diantara ciuman, "Lagipula, aku milikmu."

Ketika ciuman kami semakin dalam, aku tidak pernah merasa semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaanku pada Sehun sangatlah rumit, tetapi tidak perlu diragukan jika aku mencintainya. Hatiku sakit karena menginginkan dirinya. Untuk sekarang, semua ini sudah cukup.

Tidak ada jalan kembali.

Aku menginginkan Sehun. Semua tentangnya.

 **-L-**

Keesokan harinya.

Jam 3 sore aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjaku dan mencari makan ringan. Aku melewatkan sarapan pagi karena Sehun dan diriku bangun kesiangan. Jadi, kami berencana untuk makan sandwich. Dan itu hampir 5 jam yang lalu.

Aku baru akan memasuki dapur tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menuju ruang kerja Sehun, untuk memeriksa apakah Sehun ingin aku buatkan sesuatu.

Ketika sampai disana, keheningan yang menyapaku. Tiba-tiba Woo-jin, asisten Sehun yang lain selain Jesica mendatangiku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai, Mr. Lu. Jika kau mencari Serigala Nakal, dia ada di basement, sedang mengasah senjatanya." Woo-jin berdiri tepat didepanku dengan celana berwarna biru elektrik, kaos putih dipasangkan dengan dasi berwarna hijau neon bercampur biru terang yang cocok dengan pakaiannya dan juga sepatu suede dikakinya.

Ketika woo-jin melihatku memeriksa dirinya, Woo-jin menyeringai. "Kau suka? Aku baru saja mendapat ini kemarin. Aku menyukai warna neon. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Okay, aku juga menyukai warna cerah, tetapi tidak digunakan bersamaan seperti dirinya. "Sangat funky. Cocok dengan sifatmu yang periang." Aku sungguh mengatakannya. Dan yang aku kagumi dari woo-jin adalah, dia tidak takut untuk menggunakan pakaian casual saat bekerja dengan Sehun. Jika dirinya bekerja di industri hiburan, itu mungkin masuk akal, tetapi dia bekerja di sektor bisnis dimana perusahan dirinya bekerja adalah perusahan terbesar ditambah dirinya bekerja dengan orang seperti Sehun.

"Tuan Oh memperbolehkan diriku untuk menggunakan pakaian yang aku suka setiap akhir pekan. Mr. Oh tidak terlalu ketat dalam soal berpakaian, kecuali jika itu meeting besar atau acara penting." Jelasn Woo-jin sembari mengitari meja Sehun dan meletakan beberapa dokumen yang mungkin membutuhkan tanda tangan Sehun.

Woo-jin adalah orang yang mudah diajak bicara, walaupun ini baru kedua kalinya kita bertemu. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja dengan Sehun?"

"Sudah cukup lama."

Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Gaeun, tetapi menahan diri takut jika Woo-jin bisa saja memberi tahu bosnya. Dan aku tidak mau membuat masalah. Akhirnya aku tersenyum canggung padanya sebelum akhirnya aku pergi, "Samapi jumpa lagi kalau begitu." Aku meninggalkan Woo-jin dan berjalan menuju Gym untuk mencari Sehun.

Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun saat menuju gym, tetapi saat tiba disana aku dihadapkan oleh 2 pria yang sedang bertarung dan bergulat diatas ring tinju.

Sehun. Berkeringat dan terlihat keren. _(bayangin aja Sehun di Dokgo Rewind)_

Otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna sudah basah oleh keringat sembari masih bergulat dengan lawannya. Sehun hanya menggunakan celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam dan kain yang melilit tangannya.

Semburan adrenalin menguar keseluruh tubuhku ketika aku melihat Sehun melayangkan tendangan kaki kearah lawannya yang juga memiliki tubuh yang sungguh atletis. Tentu saja tendangan tersebut ditepis oleh lawan Sehun, dan mereka terus bergulat dan berguling diatas ring tinju.

Aku sengaja berdeham cukup keras agar mereka mendengarku saat aku berjalan mendekat. Ketika sudah dekta dengan ring tinju, aku bisa melihat Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam.

Oh Tuhan, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Apakah salah jika aku terangsang dengan tatapannya?

 **-L-**

 **Noted:**

 _ **Sometimes i feel frustated and ready to give up T_T**_

 _ **See ya in the next chapter; kbye**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 21**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **Sehun**

Sosok Luhan yang berjalan mendekati ring memaksaku untuk melihatnya dan aku menghentikan semua yang sedang aku lakukan. Ray, pelatihku yang berasal dari Irlandia menghentikan gerakannya saat dirinya melihatku berhenti dan juga menoleh.

Ray hanya mendengus, karena tahu bagaimana Luhan bisa menggodaku hanya dengan kehadirannya. Luhan hanya menggunakan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus dan juga kaos yang mana adalah milikku. Aku menatapnya dan menyadari aku ingin mencicipi bibirnya yang manis lagi.

"Hai." Luhan dengan malu menyapaku, pipinya merona, matanya hanya tertuju padaku. Luhan mungkin menyapaku dengan malu-malu, tetapi tidak ada rasa malu dari matanya yang saat ini menatapku dengan nafsu. Dirinya membuatku lapar.

"Hai, manis." Aku tersenyum, kemudian turun dari ring tinju, " _Missed me?_ "

Luhan terlihat merenung saat aku menanyakannya. Aku tahu dia merindukanku. Aku bisa melihatnya. Yang aku inginkan adalah jawaban langsung darinya jika dirinya memang merindukanku.

"Sangat," Luhan berbisik, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Kontrol dalam diriku langsung lenyap. Seperti remaja ingusan, aku manariknya kearahku dan menciumnya seolah-olah Luhan adalah oksigen.

Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan perlahan, dan aku melihat Ray mengambil isyaratnya dan meninggalkan kami berdua. "Aku akan membawamu kencan."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengambil nafas, kemudian menciumku kembali dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar dileherku sebelum akhirnya dia melompat dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangku, dan terus menciumku.

Kedua tanganku menyangga pantatnya, kemudian meremasnya, berusaha tetap menyeimbangkan tubuhku saat Luhan terus menyerangku dengan ciumannya. " _Damn, you're so gorgeous."_

" _Fuxk me in the ring_ , Sehun," Luhan berbisik, suaranya penuh dengan nafsu.

Sial, itulah yang pertama kali aku pikirkan saat melihatnya berjalan memasuki gym. Luhan seperti bunga sakura yang sedang mekar; segar, sungguh murni dengan kecantikannya. "Dengan senang hati, baby boy. Tetapi aku tidak janji jika aku akan membawamu kencan hari ini sebelum aku bercinta denganmu." Jelasku sembari menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Luhan cemberut, "Please?"

Oh Tuhan, pria mungil didepanku benar-benar membuatku gila. Janji adalah jani, dan aku ingin mengajak Luhan kencan, walaupun nantinya aku akan memiliki _blue-ball_ sepanjang hari saat mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul. "Tidak, baby boy. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, penasaran. "Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ya ampun, Luhan. Biarkan aku mengajakmu kencan tanpa harus di interogasi, okay." Aku menggodanya sembari mennyesap tengkuk lehernya. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin memasukkan Oh Junior kelubangnya...walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi aku tahu itu tidak akan cukup memuaskanku.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam – dengan Gaeun, Minho ataupun Chan-woo, aku tau aku harus memperbaiki jalan yang aku lalui. Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang bergelombang dengan Luhan. Aku ingin Luhan tahu, selama kita bersama, aku adalah miliknya.

Disamping itu, aku mencari alasan untuk melihatnya tersenyum. Ada sesuatu tentang senyuman Luhan yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku melakukan hal yang benar di hidupku. Untuk alasan lain, suatu yang besar dalam diriku berharap, suatu hari, aku bukanlah pria yang menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Gaeun kemarin, aku harus memperbaikinya hubunganku dengan Luhan. Apalagi dengan apa yang Luhan katakan semalam tentang bagaimana aku terlalu memperhatikan Gaeun dan cemburu karena Luhan bersama Chan-woo, Luhan belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai sekarang. Dan meurut pengalamanku dengan kekasih-keasihku sebelumnya, hal tersebut merupakan pertanda buruk.

Biasanya mereka akan cemberut, marah dan juga manja dan mereka akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti siapa yang paling baik di tempat tidur. Itu adalah hal yang sering terjadi jika seorang pasangan ingin meyakinkah bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Tetapi Luhan tidak seperti itu, dirinya cenderung diam. Jadi, ini normal bukan, jika aku mencemaskannya? Karena aku tidak yakin, apakah reaksinya memang seperti itu atau tidak. Atau Luhan tidak peduli denganku...

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, tetapi jujurm aku mengharapkan reaksinya seperti kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya.

Aku peduli pada Luhan. Selain dia adalah Adik Suho, aku juga mulai peduli tentang siapa Luhan dan bagaimana dirinya sekarang.

Luhan adalah orang yang sungguh luar biasa. Dia kehilangan kakak dan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi dirinya bukanlah orang yang hanya diam dan membuat orang lain hidup seperti di neraka karena apa yang dialaminya. Luhan memiliki kekayaan, tetapi tidak memamerkannya seperti orang pada umumnya. Dan selain itu, dirinya memiliki hati yang begitu besar. Ketika Luhan bercerita tentang sahabatnya, pekerjaannya ataupun orang yang dia sayangi, wajahnya akan menyala dan bersemaangat. Menurutku itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan dan aku ingin menjadi bagian lingkaran itu nanti. Aku ingin Luhan peduli padaku seperti yang ia lakukan pada sahabatnya.

Aku tahu aku menginginkannya, tetapi hal itu masih membuatku bingung. Memikirkan hal tersebut tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tetapi aku ingin Luhan peduli padaku.

Itu sangat aneh.

 **-S-**

1 jam kemudian Luhan sudah siap, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini penampilannya membuat pikiranku menjadi liar. Padahal dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan.

Dorongan untuk menciumnya saat itu juga dan membawanya ke kamarku membuatku harus mengontrol libidoku. Aku tidak ingin merusak kencan hari ini. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku aku seperti ini – aku hanya bisa memikirkan Luhan.

Malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Gaeun mengganggu pikiranku. Luhan layak mendapatkan perhatian seluruh dunia.

Setengah jam kemudian, kami akhirnya sampai tujuan. Mari kita lihat bagiamana aku melalui malam ini.

 **-S-**

 **Noted:**

I hope you guys ready for the next chapter, bcs the Evil Gaeun will coming again!

;kbye


	23. Chapter 22

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 22**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _1 jam kemudian Luhan sudah siap, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini penampilannya membuat pikiranku menjadi liar. Padahal dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan._

 _Dorongan untuk menciumnya saat itu juga dan membawanya ke kamarku membuatku harus mengontrol libidoku. Aku tidak ingin merusak kencan hari ini. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku aku seperti ini – aku hanya bisa memikirkan Luhan._

 _Malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Gaeun mengganggu pikiranku. Luhan layak mendapatkan perhatian seluruh dunia._

 _Setengah jam kemudian, kami akhirnya sampai tujuan. Mari kita lihat bagiamana aku melalui malam ini._

 **-L-**

 **Luhan**

Aku terkejut saat melihat dimana Sehun membawa kami berdua. "Wow. Kau benar-benar memikirkannya, bukan?" Aku sungguh terkesan.

Sehun hanya memberiku senyuman tipisnya sebelum membantuku keluar dari mobil. "Ini kencan pertama kita, jadi aku ingin membuatmu terkesan."

Sehun menuntunku menuju pintu masuk Lotteworld Aquarium. Kesan pertamaku melampaui imajinasi karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi tempat ini. "Well, kau sudah membuatku terkesan." Kemudian aku berjengkat untuk mengimbangi tinggi Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan cepat. Baru 24 jam yang lalu kami bercinta, dan aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya setiap kali kami berciuman.

2 orang staf menghampiri kami kemudian menuntun kami berdua menuju ruang yang cukup gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh beberap lilin yang menyala diatas meja makan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca akuarium yang besar sebagai dindingnya. Cahaya lembut berwarna biru yang terbias dari kaca akuarium menyinari ruangan kami dan membuatnya nyaman dan romantis.

Setelah Sehun duduk dibangkunya, dia menuangkan champagne untukku, "Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis seperti ini kepada orang lain." Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, sejenak dirinya terlihat seperti Sehun saat remaja.

"Aku harus merasa spesial kalau begitu." Diriku bergumam sebelum menyesap minuman yang dituangkannya.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab dengan tatapannya yang mempesona.

Apa yang harus aku katakan dari jawaban itu? Terima kasih? Aku hanya mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Sehun merupakan orang yang sulit ditebak dan aku terbiasa untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal dengan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku, karena aku tahu pasti aku akan kalah.

Ketika pelayan menghidangkan makanan utama kami, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sehun. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyentuh makan pembukanya, dan itu membuatku bingung.

Dan yang makin membuatku bingung adalah, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dan menatap wajahku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya sebelum aku menyantap makanan didepanku. Ketika Sehun tidak menjawab, aku dengan hati-hati meletakkan garpu dan pisau.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan pantulan cahaya lilin yang menari-nari di wajahmu," Sehun akhirnya bersua.

Apakah Sehun sedang mengolok-olokku? "Nice," aku bergumam setenang mungkin.

"Memang. Cahaya yang dipantulkan menyinari wajahmu dengan luar biasa..." Tatapan kami terkunci dan aku merasakan udara disekitarku seperti menghilang ketika Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku terpesona oleh keindahannya." _**(let's imagine how Sehun looked at Luhan _)**_

Ahh... bagaimana aku bisa menelan daging yang sudah ada didalam mulutku tanpa tersedak?! Sehun benar-benar membuatku tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun membuat panas seluruh tubuhku dan memberikan reaksi dibawah sana. Aku benar-benar dibuat membatu oleh tatapan yang seperti predator.

"Mau tambah champagne?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mata Sehun seakan menari ketika dia tahu reaksi apa yang ia dapatkan dariku. Dirinya hanya menyunggikan senyuman ketika Sehun mengisi gelasku dengan champagne.

Kurang ajar. Sehun tahu efeknya padaku dan dia menggunakannya untuk membuatku gila. Tidak bisakah pria ini menunggu hingga kita selesai makan? Cukup sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi, apalagi fokus jika ada dewa yang sedang menjelma menjadi pria tampan didepanku, menatap seolah-olah sedang menelanjangi seluruh tubuhku.

"Masih lapar...atau kau mau makan makanan penutup, sayang?" Sehun bertanya, tetapi aku tahu ada makna lain dari kalimat tersebut.

"Aku selalu menyukai sesuatu yang manis dan kental, Sehun," Aku sengaja menjawab dengan jawaban profokatif.

Kemudian kedua mata Sehun menatapku tajam. Entah kenapa aku bergetar karena tatapannya. Hingga pelayan membersihkan meja kami, tidak sekalipun Sehun memalingkan tatapannya.

Ketika salah satu pelayan kembali dan menanyakan apakah kami ingin hidangan penutup, Sehun memotong pembicaraannya.

"Apapun itu yang manis dan kental, bukan begitu sayang?" Tatapan Sehun tidak berpindah.

Pelayan tersebut hanya membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupkannya kembali sedangkan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. "Baik, akan segera kami siapkan tuan." Untunglah, pelayan tersebut bisa tetap tenang.

Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam, Sehun mengajakku berkeliling akuarium. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat banyak orang, atau jangan-jangan Sehun menyewa seluruh tempat? Entahlah.

"kau tahu bagaimana efek yang kau berikan padaku, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya saat kami berdua masih berkeliling, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggangku kemudian menarikku kearahnya sehingga kami berhadapan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau miliknya mengeras. "aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Kau membuatku menginginkan dirimu, Luhan." Sehun menyatakannya sebelum menangkup bibirku dan menciumku dalam.

 **-L-**

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menarikku kembali ke pelukannya saat aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Saat ini pukul 7 pagi dan aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

"Kerja." Aku menguap, kemudian meringkuk. Sehun sungguh hangat dan aku merasa sangat kecil ketika Sehun melingkarkan tangannya.

"Tapi ini hari minggu." Sehun mencium belakang telingaku, tangan lainnya meraba dadaku dan bermain-main dengan putingku. "Ambil cuti dan habiskan waktumu denganku."

Tawarannya sangat menggoda, tapi...tapi apa? Saat ini aku sedang berdebat dengan pikiranku. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. mungkin aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi.

"umm, aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu."

Sehun terus menggodaku dengan menggigit daun telingaku dan itu sungguh mengganggu, selain itu oh junior yang sepertinya juga bangun dibawah sana. Membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi, berusaha untuk masuk kedalam gua.

"Ayolah... disamping itu kita harus bertemu seseorang untuk makan siang."

Akupun menjauh dari pelukan Sehun kemudian melihat kearahnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kita ada janji makan siang."

"Aku lupa memberi tahu dirimu. Kita akan bertemu Kim Jongin dan suaminya Kyungsoo untuk makan siang." Sehun mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku masih belum mendapat ciuman pagiku, Luhan."

Aku masih sedikit terkejut, "Maksudmu Kim Jongin Kai? Apakah dia benar-benar kerena di dunia nyata?" Aku bertanya dengan keras. Aku membaca cerita tentang dirinya. Dan aku tidak mau berbohong, tetapi aku lebih bersemangat ketika mendengar kami akan bertemu dengannya daripada tentang makan siang.

"Apakah kau fans-nya?" Sehun melihatku serius.

"Aku menonton film terkahirnya dengan Baekhyun."

"Dan? Kau tertarik dan merasa terganggu?"

Sial. "Mungkin, iya." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Okay, aku merasa tertarik. Jongin adalah definisi dari kata seks. Ketika dirinya mengenakan jas, maka semua pria dan wanita akan gila."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, mungkin tidak menyukai reaksiku. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik dan menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidur sehingga sekarang posisi Sehun ada diatasku. "Aku rasa aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang memikirkan pria lain. Aku ingin hanya diriku yang ada dipikiranmu, Luhan." Wajah Sehun tidak pernah berpaling ketika dengan satu hentakan keras Sehun memasukkiku, membuatku terkesiap dengan keras.

"Aah, Se-hun."

Aku mendesah dengan nikmat ketika Sehun terus mehujamkan miliknya, "Apa kau suka ketika aku melakukan ini, baby boy?" Sehun terus mendorong dengan kuat. Bahkan terlalu kuat dan membuatku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya selain mengeluarkan desahan. Sehun begitu besar bahkan setiap dia gesekan yang diberikan didalam dinding rektumku bisa membuatku klimaks dan mengejang. Sehun tahu bagaiamana memuaskan tubuhku dengan baik.

"Lihat aku, Luhan." Suaranya lembut, benar-benar berbeda dengan bagaimana dia memperlakukan tubuhku.

Satu hal yang aku pelajari darinya adalah, ketika Sehun sedang serius, dia tidak akan pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahmu. Sehun akan memperhatikan segala sesuatunya, setiap gerakannya sehingga Sehun bisa menganalisisnya.

"Sehun."

"Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan terus mendorong miliknya dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Siapa lagi? Pria yang aku cintai. "Kau, Sehun."

Matanya masih terus memperhatikan wajahku, "Hanya aku?"

"Hanya kau."

Duniaku seperti hancur ketika Sehun menciumku dengan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membawaku ke surga. Entah bagaimana, aku telat untuk menyadari bahwa seks yang kami lakukan berubah menjadi lebih intim atau lebih bisa disebut bercinta. Aku sadar bagaimana Sehun memperlakukanku. Dia menciumku seperti seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sehingga aku membiarkan imanjinasiku berlari-lari dengan hatiku. Walaupun hanya hari ini, aku bisa hidup di dunia imajinasiku tanpa tersakiti.

 **-L-**

Sayangnya makan siang kami dibatalkan.

Dan apa yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selanjutnya mengejutkan duniaku. Aku tahu, saat itu juga, bahwa tidak ada yang akan sama lagi.

"Ayahku meninggal," Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa emosi apapun. "Aku rasa aku sudah membunuh keparat itu." Sehun terdengar begitu aneh, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya mengada-ada.

"Oh, Sehun. aku minta maaf. Apakah kau tidak akan menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali?" Aku mendekati Sehun dan memberinya pelukan untuk sekedar menghibur.

Sehun entah bagaimana tampak terlihat bingung sesaat sebelum akhirnya di mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. "Aku harus pergi. Gaeun menelpon dan dia histeris."

Gaeun-nya? Dengan gugup aku menggigit bibirku. Waktu kita berdua telah usai. Dengan ayah Sehun yang meninggal dan Gaeun yang menginginkan Sehun kembali, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya. "Apakah aku perlu menemanimu?" Aku menawarkan diri, karena tahu ini akan sulit baginya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku rasa lebih baik aku pergi sendiri." Jawaban yang terkesan cepat keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali.

Aku hanya melihatnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ketika dirinya selesai bersiap, Sehun berdiri disana, ragu apakah dirinya harus menciumku atau tidak. "Aku harus segera pergi." Sehun akhirnya bersua dan mencium keningku.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Sehun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar, dirinya terlihat sangat muram dan membutuhkan pelukan. Sehun tampak tersesat dan aku ingin berada disisinya, tetapi Sehun tidak menginginkan aku ada disana.

Sepanjang siang hingga sore aku terus melihat kearah ponselku sembari mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sudah aku tinggalkan dan juga untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau Sehun menghubungiku atau mengirim pesan. Ketika jam makan malam tiba aku juga belum mendapat kabar darinya. Aku terus mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Selain itu, Gaeun ada disana, jadi secara teknis, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?

Sehun akhirnya kembali sekitar tengah malam, dan dirinya membawa hadiah kejutan untukku.

Apa yang Sehun bawa bersamanya benar-benar sesuai dugaanku.

Aku setengah duduk ditempat tidur ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan lampu disamping tempat tidur. Sehun tampak berantakan dan bingung. Aku baru akan bertanya padanya apakah dirinya sudah makan malam ketika Sehun berkata.

"Gaeun butuh tempat untuk tinggal sementara. Rumah ayahku bukanlah opsi yang bagus dan menginap di hotel akan membuatnya kesepian. Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menatapku, dan aku memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah, berusaha tetap tenang.

Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatku yang sedang cemburu atau tersakiti. Ini tidak baik-baik saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan menyebabkan lebih banyak beban ketika ayahnya baru meninggal pagi ini. "Apa pun yang menurutmu terbaik, Sehun"

"Dia ada disalah satu kamar tamu, kalau kau bertanya." Sehun mengusap rambutnya dan mendesah. "Aku mau mandi."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Gaeun ada disalah satu kamar, mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu bagaimana membuat Sehun mau tidur dengannya. Aku ingin kembali tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tahu masih ada yang belum diselesaikan antara Sehun dan Gaeun. Dan yang membuatku benci adalah aku merasa berada ditengah-tengah mereka, merusak hubungan mereka; ditambah ayah Sehun yang meninggal. Jika aku tidak disini, mungkin Gaeun akan ada dikamar ini, berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun.

Sehun sudah melalui banyak hal dan aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dan aku rasa yang harus dilakukan adalah tetap menjadi seseorang yang pertama yang ada disampingnya, menemaninya dengan perlahan. Aku tidak perlu Sehun untuk mengasihani diriku. Tidak. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan darinya.

Sejujurnya, hubunganku dengan Sehun saat ini adalah sebuah pelajaran yang aku minta sebelumnya. Aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, bukan? Tertarik pada Sehun hanya hal yang tak terduga. Jadi mungkin ini saatnya aku mulai berkencan lagi dan aku harap aku menemukan pria yang sesuai, seorang pria yang bisa mencintaiku seperti Sehun yng mencintai Gaeun-nya.

Aku berpura-pura tidur ketika Sehun bergabung dengan ku ditempat tidur 10 menit kemudian. Aku menunggu sampai aku mendengar nafasnya tenang kemudian membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya. Aku terkejut ketika aku menemukan Sehun yang masih menatap langit-langit, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku meraih lengannya, perlahan membelainya. Aku menahan hasratku untuk memeluknya dan menyesap aromanya untuk terkahir kali. Itu tidak akan baik-baik saja jika aku melakukannya dan berakhir menangis dan mengakui bahwa diriku jatuh cinta padanya. Sehun sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Suara Sehun memecah lamunanku, terdengar hampa dan pahit. "Lucu, bagaimana aku tidak pernah membayangkan orang tua keparat itu sekarat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua kebencian dan amarah yang aku simpan selama ini?"

Aku berharap aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapus semua rasa sakit dihatinya, tetapi itu bukanlah tempatku, Aku hanya menanggapi ucapan Sehun dengan rasional, "Kau harus membuangnya. Itu tidak sehat jika terus-terusan membenci seseorang. Hal itu akan berakhir menjadi racun untukmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dirimu berubah menjadi seperti ayahmu. Kau lebih dari itu. Dia sudah mati, Sehun. buang semua kebencianmu. Mungkin setelah itu...kau akan memiliki cukup ruang untuk mencintai lagi." Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas dadanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sehun tidak merespons. Dia menghela nafas yang menyakitkan.

Aku menarik tanganku kemudian kembali bertanya, "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gaeun?"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

Sebut aku masokis karena aku terus mencari informasi lebih lanjut. "Apakah kau akan kembali padanya?"

Sehun hanya diam.

Ketika akhirnya dia mendesah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia menjawab. "Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya, bukan?" Aku hanya ingin tahu.

Sehun membawa kedua tangannya dan mengusapkan kewajahnya. "Mungkin...aku tidak tahu lagi." Sehun bergumam, berhenti sejenak, "Gaeun..." Sehun mengucapkan namanya tanpa kebencian, untuk pertama kalinya. "Gaeun adalah hidupku. Ketika aku kehilangannya, aku tidak bisa berfikir jika aku akan bertahan, 3 tahun kemudian, aku berada diposisi yang membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku siap untuk mengambil resiko lagi."

Ya, aku berani bertaruh seumur hidupku bahwa Sehun masih mencintainya. Betapa menyakitkan bagiku untuk mendengar Sehun berbicara tentang Gaeun. Bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah sahabat kakakku, Suho. Orang yang menemaniku saat diriku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

"Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya," Aku melanjutkan, "Dia menunggumu, Sehun."

"Aku ragu—" Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Dia menyakiti hatiku, Luhan. Aku begitu mencintainya. Memberikan segalanya...Gaeun bisa menyakitiku lagi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya aku akan bertahan jika itu terjadi." Sehun memperlihatkan dirinya padaku. Aku merasakan keraguannya terhadap Gaeun, tetapi sangat jelas jika Sehun terus memikirkannya.

Aku membuang kesedihanku dan kembali menatap Sehun. Aku bisa menangis nanti, tetapi sekarang, pria yang aku cintai membutuhkan bantuanku. Sehingga aku akan berpura-pura jika aku tidak peduli pada perasaanku sendiri. "Jika Gaeun mencintaimu, maka dia layak mendapatkanmu." Seberapa menyakitkan ini? Aku mendorong Sehun untuk kembali dengan Gaeun. Bahkan jika hatiku hancur, aku ingin Sehun bahagia. Dirinya telah melalui begitu banyak kehancuran dan aku percaya ini adalah saatnya untuk Sehun mencintai lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah ada disini, Luhan." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengetahui bagaimana hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. "Kau memang pendengar dan teman yang baik."

 _Ouch_.

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi, jadi aku kembali memutar tubuhku kesamping.

"Selamat malam."

Diam-diam, aku menahan diri. Menghitung mundur waktu sampai tiba waktunya untuk pergi.

Saat fajar menyingsing, aku mengecek untuk memastikan apakah Sehun tertidur. Aku yakin dia tidur walaupun posisinya masih sama. Aku menunggu 1 menit menatap wajahnya dan untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidur, karena aku tahu aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan lain untuk melakukannya lagi.

Dengan berat hati, aku perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari rumah Sehun tanpa menyikat gigiku ataupun sekedar cuci muka. Aku hanya langsung mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang dan pergi menuju apartemenku.

Rasanya aneh saat kembali ke, aku berpikir ketika membuka pintu apartemen.

"Fuck!" Aku berteriak ketika aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang telanjang. "Ya Tuhan! Fuck!"

Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa padaku.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, kenakan pakaianmu!" Aku menutup wajahku sembari berjalan menuju kamar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jelas sudah berbaikan sekarang. Walaupun aku bahagia, tetapi aku merinding mengingat Chanyeol yang telanjang. Sungguh membuatku canggung.

Aku harus membuat pengingat untuk duduk bersama mereka berdua dan membicarakan peraturan dan etika teman 1 apartemen terutama tentang seks. Aku mencintai mereka berdua, tetapi jika terus seperti ini, aku akan mencari apartemen untuk diriku sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja dan melihat Baekhyun yang juga sudah menggunakan pakaian kerjanya dan sedang membuat sandwich.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanyaku

"Dia sudah pergi. Maaf untuk kejadian tadi." Baekhyun menatapku dengan senyumannya, dan aku tahu bahwa dia bahagia.

" _nevermind._ Aku harap aku tidak melihatnya lagi karena itu benar-benar membuat diriku canggung." Jelasku sembari menyesap kopi yang disiapkan Baekhyun. Kami berdua mengahabiskan sarapan sambil bercerita tentang kisah cinta Baekhyun tanpa mengungkit-ungkit tentang Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi, Ibuku datang. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk makan siang." Baekhyun kemudian pamit dan pergi, "Aku akan menghubungimu segera." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Ibu Baekhyun ada di Seoul untuk menghadiri suatu acara, yaitu pembukaan Galerinya. Mungkin dia datang untuk melihat apakah semua sudah disiapkan sesuai yang dia inginkan, walaupun acaranya masih beberapa minggu lagi.

Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Kemudian aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan memijat-mijat kepalaku. Aku benar-benar hancur, bukan?

Aku mendengar suara ponsel mengganggu keheningan apartemen. Dengan erangan, aku meraih ponselku yang ada diatas meja.

 _Sehun: Pemakaman ayahku besok pukul 11 siang_.

Aku ingin membalas pesannya tetapi tidak jadi karena aku yakin mungkin pesanku akan tertutup yang lainnya.

Saat makan siang hingga sore, aku hanya dikantor, menikmati sandwich dan sebotol jus stroberi. Ketika malam tiba, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Karena Baekhyun menginap dengan ibunya malam ini, Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dari godaan untuk sendirian lagi. Selain itu, jika kembali ke rumah Sehun dengan Gaeun disana akan terlalu memuakkan dan menyakitkan untukku.

Aku tahu – aku bersembunyi sekarang – tetapi kali ini aku harus benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

 **-L-**

Keesokannya diriku menghadiri pemakaman ayah Sehun. tetapi aku hanya melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh yang mana aku bisa melihat Sehun dan Gaeun.

Pemakaman ini tertutup dan hanya sekitar 50 orang yang hadir. Dan aku rasa ibu dan nenek Sehun tidak hadir.

Gaeun terlihat melingkarkan lengannya pada Sehun sedangkan aku melihat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya.

Tidak ada pertanyaan dalam pikiranku bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Bagaimana Sehun menyentuhnya. Ya, Sehun sedang menyentuhnya sekarang

Aku senang bahwa pertunangan "palsu" kita berdua tidak pernah dikonfirmasi dan hanya ibu dan nenek Sehun yang tahu. Ini akan memalukan bagi kita berdua jika pertunangan "palsu" diketahui banyak orang dan media. Dan sekarang Sehun dan Gaeun terlihat bersama.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku bisa melewati semua itu tanpa menangis karena seluruh tema suram yang mengelilingi diriku benar-benar cocok dengan bagaimana hatiku. Mati. Suram.

Bagaimanapun, aku sudah melewati cobaan ini; untunglah.

Setelah pemakaman diikuti sebuah resepsi disebuah hotel didekat sana, biasanya untuk acara penghormatan terakhir. Aku melihat Sehun sedang bergelut dengan ponselnya dan Gaeun sudah berada didalam mobil. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal... tidak ada gunanya untuk mempertahankan semua ini.

Awalnya Sehun tidak sadar jika aku menghampirinya jika aku tidak berdeham. Sehun kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melihatku. "Hei, apakah kau datang ke resepsi?" Sehun bertanya, tidak repot-repot datang dan mencium pipiku atau hanya memberi salam sama sekali. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu aku berbagi tempat tidur dengannya? Sehun benar-benar harus mendapatkan penghargaan.

Aku tidak perlu melihat mereka memamerkan hubungan yang sepertinya sudah membaik. Selain itu, aku bisa melihat Gaeun memberiku tatapan kemenangan dari dalam mobil. Jadi, demi kebaikan semua, aku harus menghentikannya disini.

"Tidak, aku harus segera kembali." Aku terlihat gelisah dengan memainkan jemariku. Selain itu kami terlihat canggung. Aku kemudian mendesah pelan, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Aku menyatukan bibirku dan memberi Sehun senyuman lembut.

"Tunggu, Luhan—"

"Ya?" Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sepatunya kemudian melihat kemanapun itu. "Bisa kita bicara nanti? Sekarang aku harus kembali ke Gaeun, tetapi aku harap kita bisa bicara nanti?"

Hatiku sakit. Aku mencintaimu...tetapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Sehun bahkan tidak menatapku atau melihat mataku.

Bicara? Tentu saja, aku yakin jika aku perlu bicara padanya.

"Luhan, aku minta maaf, tetapi ini sungguh sulit untukku. Gaeun membutuhkanku sekarang dan aku..."

... Ingin bersamanya juga. Aku menyelesaikan kalimat Sehun dalam hati. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sehun.

Kita bukan siapa-siapa.

Dengan anggukkan kecil, aku memahaminya sepenuhnya. "Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, Oh Sehun." Aku mulai berjalan pergi, tidak menatapnya.

Karena pekerjaan adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku, diriku berjalan keliling Seoul. Tanpa di sadari aku sudah ada kantor agen perumahan, dan aku ingat seorang pria seumuranku menanyakan apakah aku ingin membeli apartemen dan entah bagaimana – samar-samar aku mengingat kejadian tersebut dan berakhir membeli apartemen untuk diriku sendiri dengan 3 kamar tidur di daerah Seodaemun-gu.

Semakin aku memikirkan apartemen baruku, semakin aku merasa lebih baik. Apartemen ini luas dan lapang dengan dinding putih, jendela besar, dan lantai kayu. Pemandangan dengan taman yang indah, dan tidak hanya itu, aku merasa seperti berada dirumah – rumahku di Jeju.

Karena aku membelinya tunai, aku harap semua urusan dan surat-surat segera diselesaikan. Walaupu aku senang tinggal dengan sahabatku, Baekhyun, aku pikir sudah waktunya untuk memiliki tempat sendiri.

Ini adalah hari baru. Aku lelah, tetapi masih ada hal yang harus diselesaikan. Tempat selanjutnya adalah rumah Sehun. aku perlu mengambil beberapa barang penting, seperti perhiasan milik ibuku dan barang lain yang berharga bagiku. Pakaianku juga beberapa masih ada disana.

Aku merasa lega ketika tahu rumah Sehun masih kosong. Entah kenapa aku berpikir pasti Gaeun sudah memindahkan semua barangnya ke kamar Sehun dan semua barang-barangku dibuang. Tetapi aku terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa barang-barangku tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Tidak perlu lama untuk mengemasi perhiasan ibukku. Dengan hati-hati aku memasukannya kedalam kotak yang aku bawa. Untuk pakaian yang tertinggal, aku masukan kedalam kardus dan akan minta tolong Mrs. Jung untuk mengirimnya nanti.

"Sangat menyenangkan walaupun semua sudah berakhir," Aku bergumam ketika berjalan menuju bilik lemari untuk mengemasi pakaianku. Ketika keluar dari sana, aku tidak menyangka Sehun sudah ada di kamar, menunggu.

 **-L-**

 **Noted:**

literally angst everywhere i don't know what else you were expecting; kbye


	24. Chapter 23

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 23**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **-See the end of the work for NOTES-**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Luhan_**

 _Aku merasa lega ketika tahu rumah Sehun masih kosong. Entah kenapa aku berpikir pasti Gaeun sudah memindahkan semua barangnya ke kamar Sehun dan semua barang-barangku dibuang. Tetapi aku terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa barang-barangku tidak tersentuh sama sekali._

 _Tidak perlu lama untuk mengemasi perhiasan ibukku. Dengan hati-hati aku memasukannya kedalam kotak yang aku bawa. Untuk pakaian yang tertinggal, aku masukan kedalam kardus dan akan minta tolong Mrs. Jung untuk mengirimnya nanti._

 _"Sangat menyenangkan walaupun semua sudah berakhir," Aku bergumam ketika berjalan menuju bilik lemari untuk mengemasi pakaianku. Ketika keluar dari sana, aku tidak menyangka Sehun sudah ada di kamar, menunggu._

 **-S-**

 **Sehun**

Aku memijat leher bagian belakang ketika diriku memasuki kamar, dan berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah ruang ganti. Luhan ada disini?

 _"Sangat menyenangkan walaupun semua sudah berakhir,"_ Luhan berbicara seperti putus asa.

Apa yang dikatakannya menyadarkanku. Aku yakin Luhan merasa kalau aku mengusirnya, tetapi sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Aku sungguh bingung. Setelah pemakaman ayahku, diriku masih harus mengurus perusahaannya. Belum lagi permintaan dan tuntutan Gaeun yang terus datang, juga ribuan karyawan khawatir apakah mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan, dan ibuku yang terus mengoceh tak henti-henti. Sepertinya daftar masalah terus bertambah. Satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam hidupku sebelum semua ini terjadi, adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah menuntut apapun. Ini membuktikan bahwa Luhan adalah pria yang luar biasa. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, sepertinya Luhan sudah siap untuk pergi dariku.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Apa yang terjadi antara Gaeun dan diriku sangat rumit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin harus mulai dari mana. Diriku terus memikirkan apakah Gaeun dan diriku akan bertahan, dilain sisi aku berpikir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan, tetapi aku tidak mau. Diriku tentu tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki keduanya dan aku harus membiarkan salah satunya pergi. Tetapi entah kenapa aku takut tidak akan bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Aku sungguh peduli padanya.

Untungnya Gaeun tinggal bersama keluarganya untuk saat ini, karena mereka tidak ingin Gaeun tinggal denganku sedangkan suaminya baru saja meninggal. Walaupun aku tahu pernikahan tersebut tidak nyata.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti, reaksiku sangat tidak membantu sedikitpun. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi jika aku tertarik pada Luhan, tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari wajahnya. Dan kupikir, membiarkan Luhan pergi akan sulit untukku.

"Hai."

"Ah-Hai, Sehun." Luhan terlihat seperti ingin segera keluar dari kamarku dan tidak mau melihatku sama sekali.

"Aku berharap kita bisa berbicara?" Aku merasa gugup, berharap Luhan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah tanpa ada penjelasan apapun, karena ini bukanlah apa yang aku pikirkan saat berpisah dengannya.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melihatku dengan kedua mata rusanya yang cantik. "Jika memang menurutmu itu perlu, kupikir kita harus bicara."

Luhan terdengar jauh, jauh dari jangkauanku. Entah sejak kapan aku memulai malapetaka ini? Aku mendesah keras, mengerutkan keningku ketika menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat tidak sabar. "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku mandi dulu? Ini adalah hari yang panjang dan aku butuh mandi air hangat. Aku harap itu tidak masalah untukmu? Jika tidak, aku bisa mandi nanti."

"Tentu saja, silahkan, Sehun. aku akan menunggu disini." Luhan bahkan memberikan senyum manisnya. Sangat manis, dan membuatku resah, akan tetapi aku membuang pikiran itu dan berterimakasih padanya karena mau menunggu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, aku sudah mengenakan jeans dan rambut yang masih basah karena aku terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat mengeringkannya. Tetapi saat aku keluar, aku tidak melihat Luhan.

Saat itu juga, aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Apakah Luhan pergi?

Aku segera keluar dan menuju lantai 1, "Luhan?"

Saat aku tiba di pintu depan, aku mengintip dari jendela dan aku bisa melihat Luhan masuk ke taksi, "Sial!" Berteriak, aku segera mengambil kunci dan dompet yang ada di nakas.

Hanya mengenakan celana jeans, aku benar-benar berlari menuju mobil tanpa alas kaki, melompat kedalam Pagani Huayra dan menyalakan mesin untuk mengejarnya.

Sunguh gila memang! Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan seperti ini. Ketika kita berbicara tentang siapapun yang pernah menjadi kekasihku, aku adalah pria yang selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri, dan tidak peduli dengan yang lain, tetapi Luhan berbeda. "Hell! Dia adalah suamiku! Tentu saja Luhan berbeda, dasar kau bajingan!" Aku geram dengan diriku sendiri ketika aku mencoba mengejar taksi yang Luhan tumpangi. Entah kenapa jalanan sangat ramai, tetapi aku masih bisa mengejarnya.

Dengan banyak sumpah serapah pada setiap mobil dan juga ratusan bunyi klakson, aku hampir menabrak beberapa mobil. Untungnya aku selamat dan berhasil menghentikan taksi yang Luhan gunakan.

Aku keluar dari mobil dengan berlari menuju arah taksi dan membuka pintu penumpang. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku!" Aku membentak Luhan yang tampak menahan amarah.

"Saya mohon anda menyingkirkan mobil anda tuan, atau saya akan memanggil..." Supir taksi mulai menggangguku, sehingga aku menatapnya tajam.

"Jika kau mengangguku sekali lagi, maka kau tidak akan suka dengan konsekuensinya."

Luhan menatapku tajam sebelum akhirnya dia minta maaf pada supir taksi tersebut. Dengan wajahnya yang menahan amarah, Luhan melihatku kembali, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kumohon, tingalkan semua yang sudah terjadi,aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Tetapi, kita perlu bicara. Kau bisa pergi setelah itu, tetapi sebelum kau pergi, kita harus bicara. Keluar dari taksi sekarang juga, Luhan." Suara klakson dan teriakan para pengguna jalan bisa terdengar dibelakang kami. "Hei! Kalian mengganggu lalu lintas!"

Dengan tarikan nafas dalam, mata coklat yang sebentar lagi seperti mengeluarkan api, wajah yang menahan amarah, entah kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu menawan saat itu juga. "Sial kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan mendesis dan keluar dari taksi.

Luhan hanya membawa tas yang berisi pakaiannya sehingga tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk keluar. Aku mengeluarkan desahan lega dan segera memberikan beberapa ratus won untuk supir taksi karena telah mengganggunya. Dan sepertinya supir taksi tersebut terlihat senang ketika menerima uang lebih.

Rintik hujan mulai turun, dan aku terkejut melihat Luhan cemberut ketika dia melihat mobil yang aku gunakan. "Masuklah." Aku memerintahknnya seperti memerintahkan anak kecil yang baru saja diomeli.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, Sehun."

"Masuk, Luhan!"

"Sehun, Aku. Bilang. Tidak!"

Luhan benar-benar menguji kesabaranku dan aku benar-benar akan meledak. "Jangan menentangku, Luhan!" Aku berteriak, membuka pintu mobil, dan menarik Luhan kedalam. Tidak mau tahu apakah dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah atau memukulku. Jalanan mulai basah karena hujan, akan tetapi aku tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku. Tidak punya hak. Kau dengar?" Luhan berteriak.

Dalam situasi normal, aku tidak akan bertindak brutal. Tetapi ini berbeda dan ini Luhan. Aku menahannya didalam mobil berusaha agar dirinya tidak keluar kemudian membanting pintung mobil dan pergi ke sisi pengemudi.

Luhan sangat geram. Apa lagi masalahnya? Aku hanya perlu dirinya masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali kerumahku sehingga kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secara rasional. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa jika Luhan pergi tanpa kita menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Ini adalah Luhan... adik Suho ... dimana aku bersumpah untuk mengurusnya, tetapi tidak aku lakukan dengan baik.

 **-S-**

Rencanaku adalah kembali kerumah dan berbicara, tetapi kita berdua masih dirundung amarah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Seoul.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau kita akan bicara setelah aku selesai mandi. Kenapa kau malah pergi sedangkan kita belum bicara sama sekali?"

Mata coklatnya menatapku. "Apa yang perlu didiskusikkan, huh?" tanya Luhan. "Apakah kita perlu saling berpelukan dan berkata ' _Oh sangat menyenangkan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang denganmu selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Terimakasih Sehun. kita perlu bertemu untuk makan siang bersama lain waktu_.' Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? Karena jika iya, baiklah, TERIMA KASIH! Kau bisa menghentikan mobilmu, sehingga aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya."

"Kita belum selesai!" Aku membentaknya saat mobilku sudah terparkir di tepi jalan yang lumayan sepi. Aku tidak tahu kita ada dimana, tetapi itu tidak mengganggu pikiranku sama sekali.

"Kau harus kembali pada Gaeun." Tukas Luhan, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mencoba membuka pintu tetapi terkunci. "Fuck!"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau pergi. Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak tahu itu apa, Luhan." Aku menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi. Aku menghormati Luhan tetapi untuk alasan lain kepergiannya membuatku merasa aku telah mengecewakannya Luhan.

Luhan mendesah. Punggungnya terlihat lebih rileks kemudian tatapannya melihat kearah depan. "Sehun, seharusnya kita tidak bertengkar. Aku sadar sejak kehidupanmu cukup rumit dan begitu juga diriku, akan lebih baik jika kita kembali kejalan masing-masing. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalan Gaeun. Kita berdua memulai semua ini karena keinginanku sendiri. Dan aku ingin meninggalkannya seperti apa yang seharusnya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku memberitahumu jika aku akan pindah kembali ke apartemenku, tetapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, maka dari itu aku pergi."

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan." Karena sudah membiarkanmu dan melupakanmu, dalam hati aku menambahkan karena itu benar adanya. Entah bagaimana aku melupakan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. "Aku berharap kau memaafkan diriku suatu hari nanti."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, tersenyum lembut dengan sedikit kesedihan di matanya. "Untuk apa? Banyak hal yang terjadi padamu. Kau bahkan tidak harus mengejarku sampai seperti ini, Sehun. aku mengerti posisimu. Jika kau khawatir padaku, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kau adalah pria yang baik, Sehun. aku harap kau tetap seperti itu." Luhan kemudian mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku. Aku bisa mencium aromanya.

Apa yang Luhan lakukan sedikit membuatku terkejut, tetapi ketika lengannya melingkar dileherku dengan aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya, hal tersebut menyadarkanku jika mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menyentuh Luhan. Ketika Luhan memasuki pikiranku, diriku merasa bingung dan sangat gelisah.

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti pria manja bagimu, tapi aku menghargai semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Sehun." Bisik Luhan ketelingaku dan kemudian dirinya mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Tolong jaga dirimu. Jika kau butuh teman, hubungi aku."

Aku menelan ludah, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa mual. "Luhan.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikanku untuk mengucapkan apapun. Ketika Luhan memintaku untuk membuka kunci, aku dengan patuh melakukannya. Aku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukknya, aku tahu dia tidak mau aku melakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa harus kulakukan.

Untuk terkahir kalinya, Luhan mengecup bibirku. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Sehun." Luhan memberikan senyuman indahnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Aku ingin menghentikan Luhan, mungkin membawanya kembali ke apartemennya, makan malam dengannya atau apapun itu yang bisa aku lakukan bersamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bergerak, kakiku membeku.

Dari jauh, aku terus memperhatikan Luhan hingga dirinya masuk kedalam taksi yang dihentikannya tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika mendengar taksi tersebut pergi.

"Selamat Tinggal...untuk saat ini, Luhan."

Untuk sekarang.

 **-S-**

 **Noted:**

 **1.** **For this chapter it's actually very different from the original story, bcs the original story is too long and had many events, so I change the story and plot but remain in the same chapter.**

 **As we know in real life Sehun's car is AUDI but I decided to change his car here and using Pagani Huayra bcs i think it's suit him well in this story.**

 **2\. And about chapter 20. I want to clarified that Luhan will not get pregnant anytime soon. because in chapter 20 there was a conversation where Luhan would drink the after pill. yeah , to prevent pregnancy. Actually in chapter 20 of the original story, there was no such conversation. Why? because the original story is not a BL story. And the man does cum inside _*cough,_ but they do anal sex. So the woman wouldn't get pregnant even if she did not drink the after pill.**

 **Because this is remake and also this is about HunHan, which is Luhan is a carrier, I have to change the story line.**

 **Enjoy the angst while it lasts folks,**


	25. Chapter 24

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _Untuk terkahir kalinya, Luhan mengecup bibirku. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Sehun." Luhan memberikan senyuman indahnya sebelum berjalan pergi._

 _Aku ingin menghentikan Luhan, mungkin membawanya kembali ke apartemennya, makan malam dengannya atau apapun itu yang bisa aku lakukan bersamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bergerak, kakiku membeku._

 _Dari jauh, aku terus memperhatikan Luhan hingga dirinya masuk kedalam taksi yang dihentikannya tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika mendengar taksi tersebut pergi._

" _Selamat Tinggal...untuk saat ini, Luhan."_

 _Untuk sekarang._

 _ **-S-**_

* * *

 **Luhan**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian bersama Sehun. harus aku akui; terkadang aku mengecek ponselku, berharap aku mendapatkan pesan darinya. Walau itu hanya sekedar hai atau halo, apapun itu. Aku hany ingin memastikan jika Sehun baik-baik saja. Aku bisa saja mengambil inisiatif untuk menghubunginya, tetapi aku ragu karena takut aku mendengar suara Gaeun. Satu hal yang tidak aku inginkan adalah mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Semenjak aku tidak bersama Sehun, aku menghindari gosip yang beredar di media cetak ataupun elektronik, tetapi itu tidak mengehentikan Baekhyun dan Minji untuk memberi tahuku apa yang sedang terjadi. Minji menjadi teman baikku dan aku menghargai usahanya seminggu terakhir ini. Dia sungguh manis, terkadang membawakan diriku kopi 2 kali sehari, sehingga aku tidak punya alsan untuk mengeluh saat bekerja.

"Ada kabar apa kali ini?" Aku bertanya dengan santai ketika Minji meletakkan cangkir starbucks ke arahku.

"Hanya gosip ini dan itu, yah seperti biasa." Jawabnya sembari memberikanku beberapa dokumen yang perlu aku tanda tangani, aku bisa melihat cicin pertunangan dengan berlian yang cukup besar dijari manisnya. Betapa beruntungnya Ahn Jaehyo mendapatkan Minji.

Minji sungguh mencurigakan dan membuatku penasaran. Karena biasanya dia memiliki bahan untuk dibicarakan. Selain itu, sekarang dirinya bertingkah aneh. "Aku penasaran dengan ini dan itu yang kau maksud." Tukasku.

Minji tersenyum tipis, menatap wajahku dengan sedikit keraguan. "Kudengar bahwa 'dia' membeli rumah baru untuk perempuan itu, jadi kurasa mereka tidak tinggal bersama. Jaehyo memberitahuku, jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, maka tidak mungkin mereka tidak tinggal bersama dan malah tinggal di rumah yang berbeda."

Betapa baiknya Ahn Jaehyo untuk menyampaikan informasi tersebut, aku bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak Minji menceritakan hubunganku dengan Sehun pada Jaehyo. Bukannya aku tidak ingin orang tahu, tetapi dengan Baekhyun sebagai sahabatku dan Minji yang terus membantuku, sulit jika aku tidak memberitahu mereka.

Kami berdua menoleh ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Eun-bi salah satu karyawanku membuka pintu dengan lebar diikuti seorang penggantar barang yang membawa vas besar yang penuh dengan bunga yang sedang mekar di musim panas. Eun-bi kemudian memerintahkan pengantar barang tersebut untuk meletakannya di meja sebelum akhirnya mereka semua termasuk Minji meninggalkanku sendiri, tetapi sebelum itu aku bisa melihat Minji mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Dengan hati berdebar, aku bangun dari tempat duduk dan memeriksa bunga-bunga tersebut. Itu terdiri dari mawar lilac vintage, hydrangea biru, trachelium, anyelir hijau mint, lisianthus dikombinasikan dengan dedaunan sandriana dan peony. Benar-benar cantik, tetapi aku lebih tertarik dengan kartu yang ada diantaranya.

Dengan hati-hati aku meraih kartu tersebut.

' _You're one of a kind'_

Aku tertawa sadis dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun. great." Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk tidak berfikir tentang dirinya yang membelikan rumah untuk Gaeun. "Aku harap kau menikmati hidupmu, Sehun." Aku bergumam.

Membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk akhirnya aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun.

' _aku sudah menerima bunganya. Mereka indah. Terimakasih.'_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, ponselku berbunyi.

' _Sehun: bisa kita bertemu malam ini? Makan malam, mungkin?'_

"Sial," aku mendesis, meletakkan ponselku dimeja, gugup. Aku sangat ingin membalas iya, tetapi aku tahu aku harus melupakannya. Dimana Baekhyun dan Minji saat aku membutuhkan mereka? Ugh,, aku butuh bantuan emosional mereka berdua.

Ambil nafas. Lepaskan.

Okay, Sehun ingin mengajakku makan malam. Dengan makan malam, biasanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Lebih baik kita bertemu untuk makan siang, karena menurutku itu lebih aman dan netral. Makan malam dilain sisi terlalu intim. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku agar tidak sakit hati. Sehun sudah bersama Gaeun. Aku harus selalu mengingatkan diriku sendiri tentang kenyataan tersebut. Jadi, makan malam bersama Sehun bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Lagipula Minho juga mengajakku makan malam...

Dengan segera aku mengirim pesan kepada Minho jika aku menyetujui ajakannya. Dan pesan kedua adalah untuk Sehun.

' _Aku harus bertemu Minho malam ini. Mungkin lain waktu, sekedar makan siang dan kopi, mungkin? Bagaimana dengan minggu depan?'_

Baiklah. Kirim! Ini lebih terdengar rasional. Tidak ada kecemburuan di pesan tersebut, bukan?

' _Sehun: apa kau kembali dengannya?'_

Untuk apa dia menanyakan kisah cintaku? Untuk apa dirinya peduli jika diriku berkencan lagi atau tidak? Dia baru saja membelikan rumah untuk Gaeun. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit membencinya.

' _aku belum yakin'_

Aku berharap Sehun tidak menjawab pesan ini, tetapi sepertinya tidak.

' _Sehun: apa Minho membuatmu bahagia?'_

Minho menurutku adalah orang yang baik, dilain hal. Tetapi sampai pada akhirnya dia lebih mementingkan egonya sendiri.

' _Yaa,, pada lain hal dia membuatku bahagia'_

' _Sehun: sekarang, apakah dia membuatmu bahagia?'_

Aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu adalah aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku karena hatinya sudah milik orang lain, Gaeun-nya. Jika ini adalah usahanya untuk memastikan kehidupan kencanku baik-baik saja agar Sehun merasa tidak bersalah, maka kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Sehun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku baik-baik saja tanpanya.

' _Aku akan segera tahu'_

Aku menatap layar ponselku beberapa menit, menunggu balasan dari Sehun. tetapi ketika aku tidak mendapatkan satupun balasan, aku meyakinkan diriku jika Sehun hanya ingin diriku baik-baik saja.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun akhirnya membalas.

' _Sehun: Aku merindukanmu, Lu.'_

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku sedikit berteriak. "Jangan panik, jangan panik. Kau harus tenang Luhan." Aku mencoba bernafas perlahan. Lagipula ini Sehun; pesan itu bisa punya banyak arti, okay! "Yeah, Aku terbiasa disekitar Sehun. Jadi jangan besar kepala, Luhan. JANGAN! Atau dirimu akan sakit hati!" Aku terus mengulang-ulang untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan pesan Sehun.

Ini sungguh buruk, entah kenapa pesannya masih kuingat terus. Bahkan saat aku pergi berkencan dengan Minho, di otakku hanya ada Sehun. aku benci karena pesannya mempengaruhi diriku.

Tetapi aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya.

 **-L-**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Iam trying for weekly update just for you guys, my precious HunHan's shippers out there who still willing to support HunHan till the end**


	26. Chapter 25

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 25**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **Double Updated!!!**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Luhan_**

' _Sehun: Aku merindukanmu, Lu.'_

" _Oh Tuhan!" Aku sedikit berteriak. "Jangan panik, jangan panik. Kau harus tenang Luhan." Aku mencoba bernafas perlahan. Lagipula ini Sehun; pesan itu bisa punya banyak arti, okay! "Yeah, Aku terbiasa disekitar Sehun. Jadi jangan besar kepala, Luhan. JANGAN! Atau dirimu akan sial!" Aku terus mengulang-ulang untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan pesan Sehun._

 _Ini sungguh buruk, entah kenapa pesannya masih kuingat terus. Bahkan saat aku pergi berkencan dengan Minho, di otakku hanya ada Sehun. aku benci karena pesannya mempengaruhi diriku._

 _Tetapi aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya._

 ** _-L-_**

 **Sehun**

Luhan tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengakui padanya jika aku merindukan Luhan, namun Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku. Aku tidak yakin apakah diriku kagum atau marah padanya. Atau mungkin kombinasi keduanya. Dan dengan diabaikannya pesanku ini, membuatku ingin pergi menemuinya.

"Sehun?"

"Ya, Gaeun? Ada apa?" aku bertanya pada wanita yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjaku. Aku hanya sepintas menatapnya kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselku.

Gaeun bersikeras ingin membuatkan makan malam untukku, jadi dia sudah berada disini ketika aku kembali dari kantor. Dan seperti rumahnya sendiri, dia menuju kedapur dengan bersenandung.

Makan malam buatannya enak, tetapi Gaeun terus saja mengoceh dan membuat kupingku seakan-akan sedang dihukum. Setelah makan malam aku menuju taman, mencari udara segar.

Akan tetapi lagi-lagi Gaeun mengikutiku. Aku berusaha menghindari percakapan berat tentang masa depanku karena aku sendiri tidak yakin kemana aku akan pergi, tetapi Gaeun terus bersikeras.

Semua dimulai dengan percakapan dimana ayahku sakit keras. 2 jam kemudian Gaeun mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu kami berdua. Ayahku baru saja meninggal, tetapi dirinya sudah mangganggu diriku dengan ucapan-ucapan tentang masa depan kami berdua.

"Kau sepertinya sedang banyak berpikir." Gaeun tersenyum padaku, tangannya menyentuh dadaku.

Ketika aku menatapnya, aku ingat tatapan yang ia berikan dulu, saat dirinya bersumpah untuk terus mencintaiku. "Pekerjaanku adalah berpikir. Sama halnya uang. Uang tidak akan jatuh jika kita tidak memiliki ide."

Sungguh alasan yang bagus, karena dulu memang diriku selalu berpikir tentang bisnis, tetapi sekarang, Luhan sudah mendominasi pikiranku. Diriku memimpikannya semalam, dan karena mimpi tersebut, aku meraba sampingku berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan. Tetapi disampingku kosong. Luhan tidak ada disana.

Ditambah, malam ini aku tahu jika Luhan sedang pergi makan malam dengan mantannya, membuatku tidak nyaman. Ketika aku membayangkan seseorang menyentuh Luhan, rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang tersebut.

"Kita tidak bertambah muda, Sehun." Gaeun kembali pada dirinya yang biasanya. Tidak bisakah dia memberikanku istirahat? Sungguh sial! Gaeun menjadi penggangguku. Gaeun mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, perlahan bibirnya mendekatiku. "Kita bisa bersama sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita, Sehun."

Memang tidak ada satupun yang akan menghentikan kita, sudah pasti. Walaupun, Luhan terus menginvasi pikiranku dan sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi dari sana. Luhan terus mengganggu pikiranku dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Berada disekitae Gaeun mengingatkan diriku akan kenangan yang pernah kita miliki, tetapi walaupun Gaeun berusaha mengingatkan diriku tentang apa yang kita lalui, ini membuatku tidak sama. Ada yang aneh, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu, dan hal tersebut sungguh mengganggu diriku. Sebagian diriku ingin mengulang masa itu, akan tetapi aku tidak memiliki hasrat yang sama seperti dulu padanya.

Gaeun menggunakan tangannya agar wajahku menatapnya, "Kita bisa menikah sekarang, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan, Sehun."

Ya, benar. Tetapi semua itu sebelum ada Luhan.

Sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti sebelumnya, Gaeun. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk menyakiti dirimu, tetapi aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pikiranku terus dibombardir oleh Luhan akhir-akhir ini." Apa yang kuucapkan tentu membuat Gaeun dengan padangan yang berbeda.

"Tetapi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan hanyalah seks. Apakah lebih dari itu?"

Apakah hanya seks? Tapi itu adalah seks terbaik yang pernah aku alami. Hanya memikirkan betapa hebatnya seks bersama Luhan telah membuat darahku mengalir ke bagian bawah.

Luhan.

Luhan adalah seorang pria paling indah dan imut yang pernah aku temui. Ditambah dengan lubangnya yang ketat dan hangat yang bisa membuat pria manapun berlutut karenanya. Okay, itu sangat erotis. Luhan benar-benar sudah menguasai diriku.

"Luhan adalah suamiku, Gaeun." Aku langsung mengatakannya pada wanita yang pernah membuatku berlutut dikakinya.

"Suami? Aku pikir Luhan hanya teman seks-mu saja?" Gaeun mencengkeram pundakku. "Apakah kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Gaeun terlihat terluka ketika dirinya melihatku. Aku masih mencintainya, aku tahu itu, tetapi itu tidak sama. Jantungku tidak berdetak secara liar seerti dulu. Gaeun biasanya bisa membuatku terpana, namun sekarang, aku sadar kalau hal tersebut adalah ingatan yang tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali.

Aku ingin menjadi pria yang kejam, menjadi seorang bajingan yang membuat Gaeun menangis karena aku menghancurkan hatinya seperti dirinya padaku, namun dilain hal aku tak mau membalaskan dendamku. Mungkin semua rasa sakit hati ini akan hilang jika kita berdua membicarakan dari hati ke hati. Kupikir inilah momen yang tepat.

Oleh karena itu aku mulai menceritakan kepada Gaeun dimulai sebelum kematian Suho dan permintaannya.

Aku tidak berani walau hanya sekedar melirik Gaeun sampai diriku benar-benar selesai bicara. Aku tahu diriku tidak berhutang budi padanya, namu aku hanya ingin Gaeun mengerti.

"Kau tidak mencintainya dan kau masih mencintaiku, Sehun. tetapi kau ingin bersama Luhan karena dirinya membuatmu merasa nyaman?" Gaeun menatapku, menunggu jawaban ya atau tidak.

"Nyaman bukanlah kata yang tepat, tetapi ya, Luhan memang memilikinya." Dan masih banyak hal lainnya...

"Yah, aku bisa melakukan semua itu dan banyak lagi. Beri aku waktu. Kau masih mencintaiku, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan atau berpura-pura jika kau tidak mencintaiku hanya karena _gay_ yang lubangnya masih perawan membuatmu kecanduan!" Gaeun mengatakan dengan nada yang meninggi.

Nada dan cara bicaranya tentang Luhan membuatku marah. _"And I bloody love that virgin boy pussy of him!_ Dan dirimu tidak dapat menyaingi dirinya, Gaeun. Aku adalah laki-laki yang bisa merasakannya dan aku begitu senang karena mengetahui akulah satu-satunya pria yang bisa mencicipinya. Luhan milikku dan aku tidak berhenti sampai Luhan benar-benar kembali ketempatnya, yaitu ranjangku, dibawahku, terengah-engah dan meneriakkan namaku sampai dirinya tidak bisa bernafas lagi!" Well, there you have it. Sepertinya otakku membuat keputusan sendiri bahkan sebelum aku menyaringnya.

Kalian bisa kecanduan suatu hal, tetapi akan berbeda jika kalian kecanduan seseorang.

Kim Luhan, aku akan mencarimu dan datang padamu. Di dalammu. Dimanapun itu, selama aku bisa membaginya dengan Luhan.

 **-S-**

 **NOTES:**

 **There you have it you evil biaaattcchh! (this is refer to Gaeun – HAHAHAHA)**

 **Happy Valentine**


	27. Chapter 26

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 26**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sehun**_

" _Yah, aku bisa melakukan semua itu dan banyak lagi. Beri aku waktu. Kau masih mencintaiku, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan atau berpura-pura jika kau tidak mencintaiku hanya karena gay yang lubangnya masih perawan membuatmu kecanduan!" Gaeun mengatakan dengan nada yang meninggi._

 _Nada dan cara bicaranya tentang Luhan membuatku marah. "And I bloody love that virgin boy pussy of him! Dan dirimu tidak dapat menyaingi dirinya, Gaeun. Aku adalah laki-laki yang bisa merasakannya dan aku begitu senang karena mengetahui akulah satu-satunya pria yang bisa mencicipinya. Luhan milikku dan aku tidak berhenti sampai Luhan benar-benar kembali ketempatnya, yaitu ranjangku, dibawahku, terengah-engah dan meneriakkan namaku sampai dirinya tidak bisa bernafas lagi!" Well, there you have it. Sepertinya otakku membuat keputusan sendiri bahkan sebelum aku menyaringnya._

 _Kalian bisa kecanduan suatu hal, tetapi akan berbeda jika kalian kecanduan seseorang._

 _Kim Luhan, aku akan mencarimu dan datang padamu. Di dalammu. Dimanapun itu, selama aku bisa membaginya dengan Luhan._

 _ **-S-**_

 **Luhan**

"Hissh,, ada apa dengan orang itu?" Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam dan ada seorang pria menggunakan serba hitam tidak henti-hentinya menatapku. Sungguh menakutkan, namun disaat yang sama entah kenapa membuatku sedikit senang (?).

Kencanku dengan Minho berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin akulah yang berusaha terlalu keras untuk melupakan Sehun atau mungkin Minho sudah tidak menarik lagi dimataku. Ditambah aku semakin depresi setelah keluar dari restoran tempat diriku dan Minho berkencan.

Jadi disinilah diriku, beberapa hari kemudian, agaknya berusah sedang mempromosikan vodka rasa baru disalah satu klub paling mewah di daerah Gangnam. Sungguh ramai dan sibuk, tetapi aku menyukainya karena bisa membuatku melupakan beberapa hal yang dapat menggangguku. Namun, pria tersebut menggangguku dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau terus melirik arlojimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan segelas minuman padaku.

"Apa itu?" Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan merujuk pada minuman yang ia berikan dengan mencelupkan jariku kedalamnya, lalu mencicipinya.

"Leci."

"Rasanya sangat enak!" Aku menyeringai, mengambil minuman dari tangannya. Saat bekerja, biasanya aku hanya minum 1 atau 2 gelas sampagne, tetapi malam ini aku memutuskan untuk minum lebih dari 2, karena semua orang menyuruhku untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang.

Teman-temanku, sebaik apapun mereka, selalu saja mendorongku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dan mencoba untuk melakukan hal seperti _'one-night stand'_ agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya. "Kau terus saja mengomel karena tidak bisa menikmati kisah cintamu hanya gara-gara seorang dominan. Nah, sekarang waktunya kau mengeluarkan sisi liarmu dan dekati siapapun laki-laki itu, Luhan!" Baekhyun menganggap bahwa sudah kewajibannya sebagai sahabat untuk membantu diriku menemukan seseorang.

Saat Chanyeol melihatku tadi, dia mengatakan kalau aku terlihat sangat mewah. Ayolah,,aku pikir itu bukanlah pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian seperti itu, aku sudah berusaha berpakaian sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan; setelan jas hitam buatan designer dengan kaos putih didalamnnya dan menggunakan sepatu sneakers balenciaga. Okay, aku tahu sepatu sneakers bukan pilihan tepat untuk acara saat ini, tetapi tetap saja aku terlihat sangat stylish.

"Apa yang ku katakan, kau terlihat luar biasa! Dengan penampilan yang seperti ini, aku yakin para laki-laki tidak tahan. Hilang sudah penampilan polosmu itu, Lu." Baekhyun merasa bangga akan karyanya.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak akan tunduk disekitarnya." Chanyeol menambahkan dengan suara serius sambil tersenyum konyol.

Yah, tentu saja aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sangat ingin bercinta. "Kalian berdua memang gila!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedip padaku." Kita adalah sahabatmu, okay?"

Jadi begitulah awal mula semua terjadi, disini diriku masih merasa diperhatikan oleh seorang pria diujung sana. Untung Chanyeol masih bersamaku, tetapi kemudian dirinya meminta maaf ketika Baekhyun meminta bantuannya dan harus meninggalkanku sendiri, dan saat itulah pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku bergerak mendekat.

Pria tersebut mendekat dan bertanya, "Apakah tadi kekasihmu?"

Hmm, suara yang berat.

"Teman," Aku menjawab singkat sembari memperhatikan pria tersebut dari atas hingga bawah. Tinggi, dengan kulit kecoklatan, berbadan atletis. Hmm,,Tidak buruk.

"Lajang?"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"100%. Kau?"

Pada dasarnya – aku sudah menikah, tetapi itu tidak dihitung bukan? "Umm..." Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. "99%?" Bagus Luhan, aku memuji diriku yang sungguh idiot ini.

"Dan bagaimana dengan yang 1%?"

Oh, well, malam ini adalah saatnya aku bersenang-senang. Sehun dan tatapan mata tajam dan indahnya hilang. Aku bergumam dalam hati.

Lagipula dirinya sudah bersama kekasih sejatinya, jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkan dirinya lagi, walaupun Sehun mengirimkan diriku pesan bahwa dia merindukanku. Disamping itu, Baekhyun benar, aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bebas, bersenang-senang dan berkencan sebanyak yang aku mau tanpa ada seseorang yang menghalangi dan menghentikanku. Jadi inilah kesempatannya.

Pria asing didepanku adalah target pertama. Memikirkan tentang Sehun dan bagaimana aku sangat mencintainya tidak akan membantu. Semua yang diinginkannya hanyalah seks. Jadi jika aku terus memikirkan akan cinta tak terbalasku, membuat semuanya kacau.

Aku memberikan senyuman kepada pria didepanku sebelum meneguk habis minumanku. Lagipula sekarang aku lajang, bukan? "Itu terserah dirimu bagaimana memutuskan 1%nya." Pria tersebut menahan senyumnya, dan itu membuat diriku semakin berani. "Apakah kau punya nama, Pria asing?" Aku menantangnya, entah kenapa menyukai diriku yang seperti ini. Ha!

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan, kau duduk denganku, ngobrol denganku, minum denganku dan aku akan memberi tahu semua yang kau mau." Pria tersebut tidak berkedip. "Apapun yang kau mau."

Damn. Aku rasa ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria membuat diriku merasakan sesuatu setelah Sehun. aku sungguh tertarik sekarang. Aku menatapnya dan menggigit bibirku sembari membuat keputusan di kepalaku. "Leci?"

"Maaf?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggoyangkan gelas kosongku. "Minumanku habis. Tolong ambilkan lagi dan aku akan menunggu dimejamu." Aku menatapnya. "Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Kemudian melambaikan tanganku meninggalkan pria tersebut. Aku berjalan kearah tempat dirinya duduk tadi.

"Well, bukankah kau pemandangan yang membuat sakit mata!"

Fuck.

Me.

Hard.

Bernafaslah dengan tenang sebelum kau menatapnya, Lu. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri agar tidak panik. Setelah beberapa detik aku memasang senyum palsuku, memutar arah dan menyapanya. Ya, Oh Sehun ada disini. "Senang melihatmu disini, Sehun." Senyum palsuku hilang ketika melihat wajahnya. Sehun tampak seolah-olah hendak mencekik atau membunuhku ditempat.

"Ya, sungguh sangat mengejutkan, bukan. Kupikir aku lupa kalau kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi seorang pelacur."

Biasanya, aku akan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya,, namun aku adalah Luhan yang baru dan dengan bantuan alkohol, semuanya menjadi sedikit mudah. "Jika dirimu ingin membuat reservasi, aku sudah dipesan sampai akhir tahun. Coba hubungi aku setelah tahun baru. Kau mungkin bisa masuk dalam list-ku." Sambil tersenyum, aku meninggalkan Sehun. dirinya terlihat begitu marah. Lagipula, sikapnya juga kasar dan terkesan merendahkanku, dan itu sudah benar-benar keluar jalur.

Aku kemudian duduk disalah satu bilik, berusaha melihat kearah lain selain kearah Sehun. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya karena ini begitu menyakitkan. Dan jika aku melhat Gaeun juga, aku mungkin akan menangis dan bersembunyi di bilik toilet.

Ketika pria asing itu kembali dengan membawa minumanku, gelembung kegembiraan yang tadi aku rasakan sepertinya sudah hilang, dan itu membuatku tertekan. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, aku mengambil minumanku dan meneguk setengahnya tanpa mengernyit sekalipun karena alkohol yang kuat. Perutku terasa terbakar tetapi aku menyukainya. Karena itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu selain rasa sakit didadaku.

Pria asiang itu terus mengajukan pertanyaan seperti berapa umurku, apa pekerjaanku, bla bla bla dan bla.

Bukannya ingin bersikap tidak sopan, tetapi rasanya telingaku panas dan aku harus pergi. Dan seperti biasa, aku menggunakan alasan yang biasa orang lain gunakan yaitu kamar mandi.

Melihat Sehun membuat segalanya hancur lagi. Serangan rasa sakit dan kerinduan datang bertubi-tubi. Kenangan tentangnya seperti memborbardir diriku dan membuatku sulit untuk menghilangkan bayangan Sehun.

Aku membuka pintu toilet dan tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada dalamnya. Aku pergi menuju bilik paling ujung dan duduk diatas toilet.

Airmata berkumpul disekitar mataku dan aku menyekanya dengan tisu sebelum mereka terjatuh. Aku terus mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti menjadi pria yang menyedihkan, bersembunyi di toilet dan menangis.

Aku sungguh bersenang-senang malam ini, itu sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk menghancurkan malamku dengan muncul entah dari mana. Kenapa dirinya terus mengacaukan kepalaku? Bukankah aku cukup baik untuk membiarkan dirinya pergi dan bersama Gaeun? Siapapun yang berada di posisiku pasti akan berbuat ulah sebelum meninggalkan Sehun, terutama setelah tahu betapa posesifnya Sehun. Tetapi aku tidak melakukan hal tersebut, karena aku peduli padanya. Yang paling penting adalah, aku menghormati Sehun sebagai seorang Pria. Seorang pria yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tindakan yang dilakukan Gaeun membuat Sehun sangat hancur dan menjadi pendendam. Aku hanya ingin Sehun memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia lagi.

Aku diajari untuk bagaimana mencintai dan melakukan apapun sesuai kemampuanku. Dan mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia adalah hal terbaik yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menunjukan kasih sayang dan kepedulianku. Melepaskannya adalah pilihan sulit, namu aku telah melakukannya karena aku tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang Sehun alami. Sehun terjebak dalam kesengsaraan yang kelam... dan aku ingin hal tersebut hilang. Aku lebih suka melihat diriku menangis seperti sekarang ini daripada melihat Sehun terluka.

Ya, aku begitu mencintainya sehingga menjadikanku seseorang yang rela berkorban. Aku masih dalam masa pemulihan; setelah efek melepaskan dan kehilangan Sehun. Jadi, sangat sulit ketika Sehun terus mempermainkan hatiku.

Sehun adalah milik Gaeun. Aku harus menerimanya.

Aku mengusap airmataku untuk terakhir kalinya dan merogoh saku untuk mengambil obat tetes mata. Aku memang membawanya karena aku tahu jika aku menangis, mata merahku akan membuatku tampak buruk. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku memang terus membawanya. Hal tersedih dari putus cinta adalah hal-hal yang tidak terduga selalu saja terjadi, seperti mengeluarkan air mata, turun atau naik berat badan, lingkar mata hitam karena insomnia atau wajah yang selalu terlihat menyedihkan walaupun dirimu sudah berusaha tersenyum. Maksudku, itu sungguh hal yang sangat konyol.

Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk kali ini. Aku kemudian bangkit dari duduk dan menarik nafas sebelum keluar dari toilet. Aku tidak ingin Sehun atau pria manapun menghancurkan malamku kali ini sebagai seorang lajang.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, aku langsung menuju wastafel dan merapikan penampilan karena aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan nantinya. Senyuman kecil terbentuk diwajahku ketika aku memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang didalam toilet, tetapi ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, aku terkejut ketika menemukan Sehun bersender diantara wastafel, dan terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku.

Sebentar. Dimana semua orang? Aku ketakutan ketika melihat sekeliling dan melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan terkunci rapat membuat suara musik terdengar samar-samar dibelakang sana.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini, kalau kau bertanya-tanya."

What the fuck? Aku tidak bisa jika harus terjebak dengan Sehun disini atau aku akan gila. Aku kemudian melihat kearah pintu dan berjalan kesana untuk memeriksa sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghalangiku. Lengan Sehun yang kuat melingkar di pinggangku sebelum akhirnya Sehun mendorongku ke dinding yang dipasang cermin cukup besar.

Aku berteriak karena aku mengira kekuatannya akan menghancurkan cermin tersebut, tetapi yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah Sehun. aku terus menahan nafasku setiap nafasnya berhembus kearah bibirku. Sehun sungguh dekat dan dirinya membuatku mengalami serangan panik.

"Kita tidak akan keluar dari sini hingga aku memanggil seseorang." Matanya menatap bibirku, "Aku memerintahkan para pegawai klub untuk membuat kamar mandi ini terlihat sedang tidak bisa digunakan sementara.

Walaupun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, diriku mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit?"

Hidung Sehun semakin mendekat sehingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh bagian bawah bibirku. "Klub ini milikku."

Oh, tentu saja ini miliknya. Tidak heran Sehun tahu dimana aku berada. Kekayaannya memberinya kekuasaan dan aku benci ketika dia menggunakannya untukku. Aku tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan. Aku bisa menciumnya saat ini juga. Karena Sehun hanya mengejar satu hal yaitu seks. Jika Sehun pikir dirinya bisa mengunci kami berdua disini untuk sekedar seks, lebih baik Sehun berpikir lagi. Sehun tidak bisa menyatukanku dan Gaeun. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Oh, benar. Aku lupa jika kau memiliki banyak hal." Kataku penuh dengan sarkasme.

Hatiku berdebar ketika Sehun menatap mataku. "Tentu saja. Dan jika kau lupa, Aku juga memiliki dirimu." Mata gelapnya menelan seluruh tubuhku. "Dan tidak keluar dari hal itu, izinkan aku memberi tahumu betapa marahnya diriku mengetahui bahwa kau bertindak seperti seorang murahan!"

Sudah cukup! Tiba-tiba aku sama maarahnya dengan Sehun. "Apa urusannya denganmu!?"

Sehun mengeram, mengurungku dengan kedua tangan yag berada di sisi kepalaku, wajahnya sungguh marah. "Karena itu membuat kepalaku pusing! Karena aku sangat cemburu pada setiap laki-laki yang berani menatapmu apalagi mendekatimu!" Sehun murka, nafasnya berat dan entah kenapa aku terpesona pada sikapnya saat ini. Ketika Sehun bicara lagi, suaranya hanyalah bisikan, "Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menginginkan pria lain selain diriku." Sehun berbisik, menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda dan membuatku kehabisan nafas. "Aku melihatmu tadi, Luhan."

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bersama Sehun, tetapi sial! Aku merasa rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatiku dan membuat semua terasa berat.

"Berhentilah main-main denganku, Sehun. Kumohon." Aku memohon padanya.

Sehun akhirnya menarik diri beberapa langkah kebelakang, entah karena caraku mengucapkan apa yang kukatakan barusan atau mungkin Sehun butuh jarak untuk bernafas. Sehun memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku bisa melihat matanya seperti berapi-api dengan nafsu ataupun kemarahan.

"Ini bukan penampilanmu yang biasanya." Ucap Sehun.

"kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu berbeda, Mr. Oh?" Aku menantangnya, dan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Apakah kau menganggap apa yang kukatakan adalah gurauan?"

"Mungkin."

Sehun kembali menatapku beberapa saat sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Luhan.. kau sungguh membuatku gila." Aku tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kalinya malam ini dan ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu, Sehun menjadi semakin serius. "Pulanglah denganku, Luhan. Aku merasa kesepian tidur tanpamu disisiku."

Sial. "Sehun, aku serius. Lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini." Karena aku benar-benar lelah, gumanku dalam hati. Semakin Sehun meminta, akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk melawan. Sehun tanpa henti terus mengejarku, tidak peduli bahkan setelah aku memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin kau pulang. Itu saja." Sehun menatapku dalam. "Aku menyukainya ketika kau ada disebelahku dan menemani tidurku. dan ketika pagi tiba, kau ada dihadapanku, meringkuk dipelukanku. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai di pagi hari." Sehun mengatakannya sambil mendekat dan menutup celah diantara kita berdua. "Kau suka tinggal bersamaku. Kau tidak bisa terus menyangkalnya, Luhan."

"Karena aku telah melakukan hal yang kau minta agar tidak aku lakukan." Aku tahu Sehun telah memperingatkan diriku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dan sekarang Sehun akan tahu apa yang selama ini aku pendam. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun." Aku memberikan senyuman sedih pada Sehun. "Aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu, sehingga diriku seperti tidak memiliki ruang untuk bernafas jika terus berada disekitarmu."

Sehun terdiam dan hanya terus menatapku, membeku seperti patung. Dan aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penolakan. Sehun sudah memperingatkan diriku agar tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang saatnya untukku memperingatkan dirinya untuk tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku tidak akan meminta Sehun untuk hidup bahagia selamanya denganku ataupun menginginkan bayinya. Sehun bisa mengabaikan semua itu. Aku tahu saat ini dirinya sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, tetapi aku ingin Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan memintanya untuk membalas cintaku, melainkan melakukan sebaliknya.

"Tetapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku sedang berusaha untuk melepas jeratan tersebut. Maksudku, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan Minho tidak dihitung. Dan dari apa yang aku lihat, aku yakin perasaan tersebut akan hilang. Oleh karena itu beri aku waktu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Lu!" Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku menginginkan cintamu, ditanganku, di pelukanku setiap malam, disisiku. Jadi, tidak, kau tidak boleh melupakanku karena aku akan mengambil hatimu, Lu." Kemudian Sehun menciumku, mengekplorasi mulutku dengan lidahnya, melahap bibirku seperti permen. Dan aku bisa merasakan Sehun menggesekkan pinggangnya padaku dan tubuh kami bertemu saling bergesekkan. "Aku sangat gila karenamu."

Aku tersesat; benar-benar tersesat dalam diri Sehun. Lengan dan kakiku melingkar ditubuhnya seperti seorang pelacur yang tak tahu malu. Kebutuhan dan hasrat kita berdua mengalahkan segalanya dan aku jatuh kedalam mantra Sehun, semua dinding yang sudah aku bangun akhirnya runtuh dan aku menyerah.

"Aku harus berada didalam dirimu sekarang juga." Sehun sudah menurunkan resleting celananya kebawah sebelum dirinya melepas celana yang aku gunakan. "Katakan kau mencintaiku." Tukas Sehun ketika dia terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya, menghujamku tak henti-henti.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu seperti mantra.

Sehun terengah-engah, terus berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh kami berdua. Setiap tusukan yang ia berikan membuatku merintih. "Luhan." Sehun terus mendorong kedalam dan aku bisa merasakan miliknya menegang, tubuhnya menindih tubuhku. Dan aku bisa merasakan Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya kebagian terdalam diriku.

Nafasnya berat dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantung kami berdua. "Fuck! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tangan besar Sehun membelai pipiku sebelum akhirnya dia menghujani leherku dengan ciuman. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa keluar dari sini tanpamu. Pulanglah bersamaku, Luhan."

Aku masih bertarung dengan diriku sendiri, berfikir apakah aku akan menerima ajakannya atau tidak dan semua itu tidak membantu karena aku bisa merasakan penis Sehun mulai mengeras lagi didalam sana. "Bagaimana dengan Gaeun?" Jawabku sambil terengah-engah.

Sehun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, "Dia bukan yang aku inginkan."

Tanganku menyentuh tepat dimana jantunnya berdetak kencang. "Apakah dia masih disini?"

Sehun berhenti bergerak dan bernafas berat,"Ya,, aku minta maaf, Lu."

Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar,"Kau akan berakhir menyakitiku, Sehun. Aku takut itu terjadi."

Sehun menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leherku dan menatapku tajam,"Katakan padaku, Lu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat semua ini mudah bagimu? Aku bersedia melakukannya agar mendapatkanmu kembali." Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum Sehun melanjutkan. "Shit! Aku bahkan tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau mau. Selama kau pulang bersamaku. Menemaniku tidur setiap malam disisiku."

"Bahkan jika aku berkencan dengan pria lain?". Aku menantangnya.

 _Gotcha!_

Sehun diam dan menutup mulutnya dan kemudian bersua kembali. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan pria lain? Kenapa? Kau punya diriku, kau tidak butuh pria lain, Lu."

"Jika aku mengambil resiko untuk bersamamu dan disakiti, setidaknya aku memiliki cadangan lain. Aku tidak ingin sepenuhnya kau manfaatkan karena cintaku, jika pada akhirnya aku akan kehilangan semua itu, Sehun." Aku melihat mata gelap Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. "Biarkan aku berpegang pada sesuatu – sesuatu yang juga bisa aku miliki – bagian dari diriku yang tidak bisa kau ambil."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak masalah, Lu. Asalkan kau tidak berhuungan seks dengan siapapun. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, siapapun itu dan termasuk diriku juga. Kecuali kau memberikanku ijin, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Sehun terlihat serius dengan komitmennya. "Apa kau yakin bisa menahan kecemburuanmu?" Karena aku ragu, ucapku dalam hati.

"Tidak, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencobanya." Sehun bahkan menjawab tanpa dibubuhi kata-kata manis. Jawabannya terdengar tulus.

"Kalau begitu kita memilik perjanjian." Aku tau ini seperti pertaruhan. Tetapi kurasa aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika tidak mengambil kesempatan ini.

"Terima kasih Luhan." Jawab Sehun sebelum akhirnya menciumku lembut, dan aku bisa merasakan miliknya yang sedari tadi masih berada didalam mengeras kembali.

"Lagi?" Ucapku tak percaya pada Sehun

Lidahnya bermain-main dengan telingaku."Aku pikir kau perlu beberapa suntikan Oh Sehun didalam dirimu agar kau kebal terhadap pria lain."

Dasar bajingan sombong, gumanku dalam hati. "Kau gila."

" _Oh, you have no idea, my sweet Lu."_ Sehun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Ketika itu tentangmu, aku bisa menjadi gila." Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya dileherku.

 **-L-**

Untuk kedua kalinya aku pergi kencan dengan 2 orang pria yang sudah dikenalkan Baekhyun padaku. Dan setiap kali aku pergi kencan, Sehun selalu menungguku seperti orang gila. Bukan karena aku yang meminta untuk menunggu, tetapi perlu bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui bahwa jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya sepenuhnya, maka aku juga perlu menyimpan sesuatu dalam diriku untuk cadangan jika suatu saat aku tersakiti. Jika dia menjaga dan masih menyimpan Gaeun dalam hatinya, maka aku juga harus menjaga kebebasanku.

Yang aku suka tentang Sehun setiap aku kembali dari kencan-kencan tersebut adalah, bagaimana dirinya selalu menyambutku dan mencium pipiku dan berkata,"Terimakasih sudah kembali dengan selamat."

Aku tahu hubungan kami berkembang dan aku berharap akan terus seperti ini. Aku tidak buta, aku tahu Sehun tidak suka jika aku pergi berkencan, akan tetapi Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan selain setuju dengan kondisiku.

Besok adalah seminggu semenjak aku kembali tinggal bersama Sehun dan aku sudah berjani pada Daniel jika aku akan pergi makan malam dengannya. Setelah itu, kita berencana untuk menonton film horror terbaru. Sehun pergi makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya, jadi tidak masalah jika aku pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

Aku tahu aku bisa berkencan dengan siapapun yang aku inginkan, akan tetapi untuk alasan tertentu, aku tidak ingin Sehun tahu jika aku pergi dengan Daniel.

Seperti yang kuduga, makan malam dengan Daniel sungguh menyenangkan dan kami berdua berkahir dengan menonton di slot terakhir. Melihat film horor saat mabuk lumayan menyenangkan. Kami berdua terus tertawa saat melihat bagian yang seharusnya menyeramkan.

Dan kurasa aku menikmati malam ini.

Waktupun berlalu dan diriku baru kembali saat jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, aku berusaha untuk tidak panik mengetahui aku baru kembali.

Aku memasuki rumah seperti seorang pencuri – mengendap-endap. Rumah Sehun begitu gelap dan aku bernafas lega saat berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sama sekali. Aku berencana untuk tidur di kamar tamu ketika aku mendengar suara Sehun menggema didalam rumahnya yang gelap.

"Apakah itu Daniel yang mengantarmu?"

Fuck. Sehun bangun!

"Wow, apakah kau mengintip dari balik jendela seperti seorang penguntit?" Apakah Sehun menunggu dibawah sini sejak tadi? Oh Tuhan, ku harap tidak.

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitamnya."Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Sehun bertanya sembari melipat kedua lengannya didada, menatapku seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi bawahannya.

Tunggu! Dia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya ini. Jika aku menyerah sekarang, dia akan terus melakukannya, "Aku harap kau tidak lupa,Sehun. kau berjanji untuk tidak bertanya apapun padaku selama aku kembali dengan selamat, berarti semua baik-baik saja."

Aku dapat mendengar geraman Sehun."Ya, aku ingat itu. Aku tidak akan bertaya lagi, aku berjanji. Tetapi aku butuh jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Apakah kau berhubungan seks dengannya?" Jawab Sehun, tubuhnya menegang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Pertahanannya runtuh dan Sehun berteriak."Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu ketika dirimu mengklaim bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" bentaknya dengan nada cemburu.

Aku mendengus mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta."Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut didepanku!" aku geram, aku mencoba berjalan melewati Sehun dengan gemetar karena marah, berniat melanjutkan pertengkaran ini besok pagi, tetapi Sehun menarik lenganku tidak membiarkanku pergi. "Bisa kita lanjutkan ini dipagi hari?" aku mencoba bersikap rasional, namun Sehun tidak mendengarkan.

" _Just answer me, damn you!"_ Sehun mencengkeram lenganku kuat.

Aku menatapnya. "Baiklah! Aku tidak melakukannya! Tetapi mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika kau terus membuatku gila!" Ya,, aku sangat marah kemudian menarik lenganku kasar."Selamat malam, Sehun." aku berusaha pergi lagi ketika Sehun menghentikanku kembali.

"Luhan – ". Pintanya, semua amarah tampaknya mereda setelah Sehun tahu jika aku tidak berhubungan seks dengan Daniel.

Sehun adalah pria posesif, aku tahu itu, tetapi mengingat keadaan kami yang sulit, seharusnya dia mengerti. Aku mabuk dan lelah dan aku butuh istirahat. Tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain berbaring diatas tempat tidur saat ini. "Apalagi sekarang, Sehun!" aku memutar tubuhku, bersiap mengeluarkan sisa tenagaku.

"Kau memiliki hickey," Sehun mendesis, siap menerkam seperti seorang singa." _You have a bloody fucking hickey!_ Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu!" Sehun menuduhku sebelum aku dapat menjelaskannya. Aku bisa melihatnya terluka dari matanya." Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu, Lu... bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu terhadapku?"

Fuck! Ini tidak disengaja, maksudku, Daniel mabuk dan tidak sengaja mencium leherku saat kami menonton film. Kami tidak berciuman, tetapi Daniel yang bermain-main dengan leherku beberapa menit..atau lebih?

Inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan Sehun. selain kecemburuannya yang luar biasa, sekarang aku bisa melihat aku ketinggalan beberapa moment setelah aku pergi dengan Daniel malam ini. Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadi pria tersebut, tetapi aku terus kembali padanya. Jika aku ingin menemukan cinta, tinggal disini tidak akan mungkin.

"Kau tahu, ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Aku akan memanggil taksi dan kembali ketempatku." Aku menghela nafas kemudian mengirim pesan pada taksi langganan untuk menjemputku.

"Aku minta maaf, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Lu. Kumohon jangan pergi. Kau bisa tetap disini. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kumohon jangan pergi." Sikap Sehun langsung berubah. Aku tahu ini sangatlah melelahkan. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Kita akan terus tersakiti dan semakin tersakiti. Kita berdua butuh hal yang lebih baik dari ini semua.

"Sehun,,," Aku memulai dengan tenang, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaanku tanpa membuat pertengkaran lagi."Apakah baik-baik saja jika kau – " Aku berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Sehun menegang, seolah-olah dirinya tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan aku katakan. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpisah darimu. Untuk menyendiri, maksudku. Kau selalu ada dan membuat ini semakin sulit. Ini membuatku tidak baik. Aku kehilangan fokusku. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana aku bekerja keras untuk berada dimana aku sekarang." Semenjak aku memulai semua ini dengan Sehun dan menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya, semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Aku mengganggumu."

Jika aku bisa menghilangkan kesedihan yang telihat dimatanya, maka akan aku lakukan. Tetapi apa yang akan kudapatkan? Apakah dia akan terus membuatku berada disini? Untuk apa? Kenyamanan? Persahabatan? Aku butuh lebih dari itu. Aku menginginkan cintanya. Jika aku memiliki cintanya, akan aku berikan seluruh diriku padanya.

"Aku butuh kebebasan. Kau harus membiarkanku untuk bebas."

"Aku,,," Sehun melihatku dengan tidak fokus."Bukan maksudku untuk mengusikmu ataupun bisnis yang kau miliki." Sehun menatapku lembut sebelum kau berjalan kearahnya dan memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tahu Sehun, aku tahu itu." Sehun tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena aku mngerti dirinya. Hanya saja sangat disayangkan jika aku butuh lebih dari itu.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sembari mencium telapak tanganku,"Aku hanya sangat menginginkanmu."

Sehun memang sangat menginginkanku; untuk seks, kenyamanan, dan sebagian besar hal-hal fisik. Selain itu, Sehun tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Hal yang sangat penting. Satu-satunya hal yang sangat aku inginkan dan hal paling penting untukku.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan." Sehun memelukku erat. Pelukan yang sangat putus asa, seperti pelukan seseorang ketika ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kita butuh jarak, walaupun aku tidak tahu berapa lama. Aku tidak ingin berhenti berkomunikasi dengannya, tetapi entah bagaimana Sehun seperti ingin menyampaikan hal tersebut walaupun dia diam, tetapi aku tahu.

"Jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Akan sangat jahat jika aku hanya bisa melihatmu sesekali." Aku bergumam di dadanya. Tidak bertemu dengan Sehun atau tidak berkomunikasi dengannya,,, akan sangat membuatku sedih,,hampa(?). "Kita bisa mencoba untuk berteman, kumohon Sehun."

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu, Luhan." Sehun menghirup aromaku lama, seakan-akan dirinya benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupku. "Kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk berteman dengan, Luhan. Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan dirimu." Sehun kembali menyesap aroma rambutku, "Aku selalu menginginkanmu."

Aku tahu ini semua untuk yang terbaik,"Hanya dengan memikirkan tidak bisa melihatmu lagi,,,itu membuatku takut."

Kemudian Sehun menangkup daguku, ibu jaarinya menyeka air mataku yang keluar."Jika menurutmu begitu, tetaplah bersamaku. Aku akan selalu disisimu selama yang kau inginkan."

"Sehun, kau sangat tidak adil."

"Aku memohon disini, Lu" Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajahku dan menatapku erat. "Aku belum pernah memohon sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini aku memohon padamu agar kau tetap disini menjadi milikku." Suaranya berat dan tiba-tiba Sehun berlutu didepanku,"aku membutuhkanmu Luhan. Tetaplah dan jadilah milikku lagi."

Sehun benar-benar memberikanku keputusan yang berat dan menurutku sangat tidak adil, terutama mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku padanya, "Sehun – "

"Kumohon, katakan kau akan tinggal"

Aku akan melakukannya jika Sehun bisa memberi tahu satu hal yang selalu aku inginkan dan ingin aku dengar. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Ungkapku dengan berat hati.

Aku bisa melihatnya, Sehun terdiam dan kemudian kembali berdiri sebelum matanya yang gelap melihatku dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan hati-hati,"Aku – sangat peduli padamu, Luhan. Lebih dari siapapun."

Diriku bahkan tidak terkejut mendengarnya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tetapi tetap saja jawabannya menusukku dan menyadarkanku pada kenyataan bahwa melepaskan seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu akan lebih baik untuk masa depanku.

Mana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan seseorang yang mencintai orang lain? Walaupun Sehun memanjakanku dan memberikan apapun yng aku inginkan walaupun aku sendiri tidak membutuhkannya, tetapi semua ini sungguhlah menyakitkan dan aku tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Akan ada masanya dia memikirkan Gaeun, bukan?

Apakah aku terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga aku rela memberikan semua padanya agar aku bisa terus bersama dirinya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Keluargaku sudah memberikanku banyak kasih sayang. Kedua orang tuaku jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan aku juga menginginkan kisah cinta tersebut. Dan bersama dengan Sehun? aku tidak akan mendapatkannya karena kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Kali ini hatiku benar-benar sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan dalam diriku, aku mencoba untuk meninggalkannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun. Butuh waktu untuk diriku berjalan mendekatinya, karena mengetahui bahwa ini adalah terkahir kalinya aku akan melihat Sehun.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga dirimu, okay?" Aku memohon padanya, mengetahui bagaimana sifat Sehun yang bisa membuat apapun merubah dirinya 180 derajat.

Dan benar, apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan benar-benar membuatku sakit. Sehun perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Dirinya menjadi semakin kaku. Dan tidak mudah dijangkau. "menjaga diriku?" gumannya, "Mengapa repot-repot memikirkanku? Aku rasa aku sudah cukup memohon padamu. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah, Lu."

"Sehun – "

Sehun membelakangiku dan tidak menatapku sama sekali. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk melindungi dirinya, kembali pada sifat awalnya yang dingin dan kejam.

Aku berdiam diri beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bersua, "Ini adalah pilihanmu, Luhan. Bukan keinginanku." Nada bicaranya berbeda, bukan Sehun yang aku kenal. "Tapi kau benar Lu. Ini saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini. Lagipula aku sudah bosan."

Punggungnya masih membelakangiku, dan aku berdiam sejenak untuk menatap punggungnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Menyimpannya dalam ingatanku.

"kalau begitu, aku akan keluar," bisikku kemudian melangkah pergi.

Keluar dari hidupnya untuk selamanya,

Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan cinta lagi,,,

 **-L-**

 **THE END**

 **TAPI BOONG :d**

 **NOTED:**

 **SORRY,,ITS BEEN SO LONG :(**

 **PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **LOTTA LOVE :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**Falling For My Husband**

 **Chapter 27**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Unedited**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY, MPREG, AGEGAP**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Luhan_**

" _Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga dirimu, okay?" Aku memohon padanya, mengetahui bagaimana sifat Sehun yang bisa membuat apapun merubah dirinya 180 derajat._

 _Dan benar, apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan benar-benar membuatku sakit. Sehun perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Dirinya menjadi semakin kaku. Dan tidak mudah dijangkau. "menjaga diriku?" gumannya, "Mengapa repot-repot memikirkanku? Aku rasa aku sudah cukup memohon padamu. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah, Lu."_

" _Sehun – "_

 _Sehun membelakangiku dan tidak menatapku sama sekali. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk melindungi dirinya, kembali pada sifat awalnya yang dingin dan kejam._

 _Aku berdiam diri beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bersua, "Ini adalah pilihanmu, Luhan. Bukan keinginanku." Nada bicaranya berbeda, bukan Sehun yang aku kenal. "Tapi kau benar Lu. Ini saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini. Lagipula aku sudah bosan."_

 _Punggungnya masih membelakangiku, dan aku berdiam sejenak untuk menatap punggungnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Menyimpannya dalam ingatanku._

" _kalau begitu, aku akan keluar," bisikku kemudian melangkah pergi._

 _Keluar dari hidupnya untuk selamanya,_

 _Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan cinta lagi,_

 ** _-L-_**

 **Sehun**

Aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah meeting ketika Jesicca meletakan sebuah pesan di mejaku dan aku tetap melanjutkan meeting dengan investor dari Jerman tanpa bertanya pada Jesicca.

Satu jam kemudian aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan siang dengan ibukku ketika aku menyadari amplop coklat yang diletkkan Jesicca sebelumnya dimejaku. Tanpa label ataupun nama, jadi aku pikir ini terkait dengan pekerjaan.

Oh, ternyata aku salah menebak.

 _Aku tahu perjanjiannya adalah, untuk tetap berstatus menikah hingga aku berusia 26 tahun. Akan tetapi kontrak tersebut dibuat untukmu sendiri dan ditandatangani oleh dirimu sendiri, bukan diriku walaupun aku menyetujuinya. Oleh karena itu saatnya kita melupakan kontrak tersebut dan berjalan masing-masing._

 _Best,_

 _Kim Luhan_

Perceraian. Luhan ingin bercerai! Aku berteriak dan meremas kertas-kertas tersebut dan melemparkannya keseberang ruangan. Surat perceraian tersebut sudah ditandatangani oleh Luhan dan tinggal menunggu untuk aku tandatangani, akan tetapi aku tidak menyukainya sedikitpun.

 **-S-**

Sudah 3 minggu semenjak aku melihat Luhan. Aku tahu dia sudah pindah ke apartemennya yang baru di Seodaemun-gu, karena keuangannya tidak akan bisa diberikan kecuali aku menandatangani perjanjian. Sebelum aku melakukan hal tersebut, aku meminta dan memastikan untuk meliat tempat yang ingin ia beli dan juga meminta salinan kunci rumahnya untuk aku simpan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia hidup sendirian. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah ide yang bagus,mengetahui bawasannya Luhan adalah pemuda yang ingin mencari kebebasannya. Luhan menuntutku untuk membebaskannya dan aku telah melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi sekarang dirinya ingin kita bercerai? Itu tidak mungkin.

Aku membiarkan diriku masuk ke apartemennya. Hampir jam 1 pagi dan Luhan belum kembali,"Kemana dia?" gumanku geram.

Tubuhku membeku saat ketika dirku mendengar suara samar-samar kunci... dan tawa? Suaranya bersama pria lain.

 _Brilliant. Just want I needed, another fight._

Tawa keduanya berhenti saat mereka melihatku, berdiri ditengah ruangan, menunggu Luhan kembali.

Pria yang bersama Luhan terkejut dan bertanya dengan nada mencemooh,"Siapa kau?"

"Suaminya," Dengan santai aku menjawab sambil menatap Luhan.

Pria yang bersamanya menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya,"Kau sudah menikah? Apa kau sedang bercanda, Luhan?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sembari menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, "Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Minseok. Aku akan segera bercerai."

"Fuck!" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat Luhan,"Well, hubungi aku jika kau sudah benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku ingin kau benar-benar sudah sendiri ketika aku menciummu!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit emosi sebelum akhirnya Min-seok meninggalkan kami berdua.

Jadi pria tersebut bernama Minseok. Pria yang keberapa dia? 15? 20? Apakah sekarang Luhan benar-benar melebarkan selangkangannya untuk semua laki-lak. Semua teman kencannya benar-benar membuatku kesal. Oleh karena itu Luhan ingin kami segera bercerai agar dia bisa benar-benar bebas dan melakukan hal yang dia inginkan semaunya. Pikiranku tidak akan mengijinkan semua itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan bercerai denganku hingga dirinya benar-benar berusia 26 tahun. Itu adlah perjanjiannya dan aku akan tetap akan melakukannya.

"Berapa Minseok diluar sana yang sudah kau kencani, Luhan? Apakah kepuasanmu belum terpenuhi? Bagaimanapun juga, kau akan tetap berstatus menikah denganku selama 4 tahun lagi."

Luhan terlihat menegang dan menatapku tajam, "Aku akan memutus kontrak kita. Aku ingin memiliki kontrol pada keuangan dan aset-asetku sepenuhnya. Hal ini akan menjadi yang terbaik bagi kita berdua. Kita akan bebas satu sama lain."

Luhan benar-benar menantangku sampai pada point dimana diriku menjadi orang yang kejam, hal yang dimana aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya. "Kau bisa mencobanya, Lu. Tetapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui adalah kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Kemudian aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Selain itu, bukan itu yang diinginkan Suho."

"Aku tahu, tetapi Suho tidak ada disini untuk melihat betapa sengsaranya diriku! Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang!"

Itu tidak benar, "Kau punya aku, Luhan."

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sehun. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah peduli padaku. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku menginginkan awal yang baru."

Luhan melupakan semuanya dihadapanku, akan tetapi aku tetap tidak akan diam dan akan terus berusaha agar Luhan kembali ke kehidupanku. "Biarkan aku yang menjagamu, Lu. Aku akan – :

"Kau bersumpah, kau berjanji pada Suho bahwa kau akan melakukannya. AKU TAHU ITU!"

"Luhan." Aku bergerak kearahnya, tetapi Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan membuatku berhenti.

"Tidak! Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang baru. Dan mungkin juga seseorang yang baru. Oh, mungkin aku bisa menikah lagi dan punya banyak anak dan disitulah aku tidak akan sendiri lagi."

"Kau menikah denganku, Luhan. Apakah kau mendengarkannya? Kau masih menikah denganku." Balasku dengan nada menekan dan memerangkapnya ke dinding hingga Luhan tidak memiliki celah untuk kabur. "Apakah... apakah Minseok – apakah kalian berdua melakukan hal yang lebih selain berciuman?"

"kenapa? Jika aku memberitahumu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Luhan adalah pria yang pandai menghindari pertanyaan, dan aku benci itu. "Apakah kalian melakukannya?"

"Memangnya aku akan memberitahumu? Apa bedanya? Dan dari yang aku lihat sekarang, bukan kewajibanku untuk menjawab semuanya."

Aku menggeram. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyiksaku, Lu."

"Oh, aku menyiksamu? Aku baru tahu!" Luhan mendesis padaku."Kau tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menyiksa diriku beberapa minggu ini. Apa pedulimu jika Daniel, Minseok ataupun siapaun itu menciumku? Apa pedulimu jika aku menikmati setiap sentuhan mereka... atau saat aku berhubungan intim dengan mereka? Itu bukanlah urusanmu!"

"Sejauh itukah kau menikmatinya?" Tanganku perlahan turun, merasa lemas seakan-akan aliran darahku berhenti, "Kau – " Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku karena diriku mengalami kesulitan ketika membayangkan Luhan bersama pria lain dan menikmatinya... Luhan, dia adalah milikku.

Luhan adalah milikku... tetapi aku terlalu sombong dan buta dari kesengsaraanku sendiri untuk melihat betapa aku sangat menginginkannya dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan balasannya. Diriku merasa terluka, hatiku seperti hancur sampai intinya.

Luhan terlihat panik melihat kondisiku.

Aku tersentak saat Luhan menangkup pipiku dan membelainya perlahan,"Sehun?"

Aku bingung dan seperti hilang arah. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu tak berdaya dalam hidupku.

"Sehun, Katakan sesuatu..." Pintanya, dengan gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya saat Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga bibirnya berubah dari merah muda pucat menjadi merah muda ceri dan aku berdiri disini, menyadari aku begitu mendambakan bibir itu seperti aku tidak pernah merindukan apapun dalam hidupku.

Mataku mengamati wajahnya yang cantik, bulu mata yang lentik, mata yang berbinar seperti rusa. Menyusuri semuanya dan mengingatnya kedalam ingatanku sebelum aku berhenti dan menatapnya kembali, memohon untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku ingin kau memberikanku kesempatan."

"Kesempatan... untuk apa tepatnya?"

Ini dia. Luhan memintaku untuk memberikan segalanya.. aku hanya berharap semua ini cukup. "untuk menjadi layak untukmu. Karena aku bisa. Berikan aku kesempatan." Luhan tampak tidak yakin tetapi aku melanjutkan,"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari kepalaku. Aku terjebak didalamnya. Aku ingin apa yang kita milikki sebelumnya, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin ada kita berdua." Aku mengingat bagaimana luar biasanya kita berdua sebelum akhirnya ayahku kembali dan menghancurkan apa yang aku miliki dan kemudian membuat Luhan pergi dengan pilihanku.

"aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku belum siap membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku bersumpah, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, Lu." Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya tetapi aku menahan karena takut tidak akan bisa melepasnya lagi.

"aku minta maaf Sehun, tetapi aku tidak bisa." Luhan berbisik, berusaha meruntuhkan usahaku dan dan keputusanku.

Aku belum siap untuk menyerah...

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Jika kau ingin aku mengambil cuti agar kita bisa menhabiskan waktu bersama, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak akan mengendarai mobil sport, karena aku tahu kau sangat benci ketika aku menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku bisa menukarnya dengan mobil biasa." Diriku berhenti dan mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,"Katakan padaku, Luhan. Apapun itu selain penolakan karena aku tidak siap untuk itu. Aku belum siap melepaskanmu."

Tanpa sadar keningku sudah menyentuh keningnya. Saat kulit kami bersentuhan, entah kenapa memunculkan efek kesedihan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, hampa. "Bagaimana mungkin ini semua berakhir, ketika aku saja baru memilikimu? Kita bahkan belum memulai – "

"Tidak."

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di bibirku. Luhan sangat dekat akan tetapi terasa jauh. Sangat sulit ku jangkau. "Lalu katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, karena aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan menghidariku dan aku dapat melihat air matanya terjatuh sebelum akhirnya Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang aku pikir sudah kuketahui yaitu cinta. Apakah semua harus didasari dengan cinta ketika kita membutuhkan satu sama lain? "Mencintaimu?" Aku menebak apa yang akan Luhan katakan. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan agar kau kembali padaku maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mencintaimu." Jawabku sebelum Luhan bicara.

Yang selanjutnya aku dapatkan adalah tamparan keras dipipiku darinya sebelum akhirnya Luan mendorongku sekuat tenaga hingga membuatku mundur. "Apakah kau pikir ini lelucon!?" Luhan mendesis, matanya melotot tajam.

"Itu yang kau inginkan!" aku balas membentaknya, "Itu yang kau minta bukan?"

"Aku tahu aku menginginkannya, tetapi aku ingin itu nyata, Sehun." Luhan menggeram. "Jangan menghina dengan sikapmu yang keras kepala! Kau tidak hanya menghinaku tetapi kau juga mempermalukanku! Selain itu aku tidak hanya minta kau mencintaiku saja."

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Jika kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi, kau juga harus mencintai anak kita. Ya, karena aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Sehun."

Apa? Tidak mungkin? Maksudku Luhan pantas mendapatkan segalanya, aku bisa memberikan segalanya kecuali cinta yang tidak aku miliki dihatiku. Dan sekarang aku mendegar hal yang tidak pernah aku duga dan semakin membuatku hilang arah, "Luhan,"

"Kumohon, pergilah."

Harapanku menghilang sebelum aku dapat menahannya, "Luhan, kumohon dengarkan aku."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sehun. inilah akhir kita berdua." Luhan kemudian pergi kearah kamar sebelum berkata, "Jika kau peduli padaku, jika kau mendoakan kebahagianku, kau akan menandatangani surat-surat tersebut sehingga kita berdua bisa bergerak maju. Dan aku minta kau segera pergi karena aku tidak ingin dibuat stress oleh kehadiranmu dan itu juga tidak baik untuk kehamilanku." Tegasnya. "oh, ya satu hal lagi Sehun. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan anak ini karena dirinyalah satu satunya yang aku milikki sekarang dan akan aku cintai seutuhnya. Dan dirimu tidak berhak memilikinya"

Aku menggeram frustrasi, "Tidak akan ada perceraian!" Menceraikan Luhan tidak ada dalam listku. "Aku lebih baik membusuk daripada melihatmu bersama pria lain! Dan jika memang benar anak yang kau kandung adalah milikku, maka aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Dengan begitu kau akan tetap bersamaku!"

"Terserah apa maumu! Aku sudah muak dan aku ingin kau segera pergi!"

Benar, aku sudah diusir dari rumahnya. "Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini." Aku masih mencoba beralasan, namun Luhan sudah berada di luar jangkauanku.

" _Get. The. Fuck. Out."_

Luhan menginginkan aku pergi. Keluar dari hidupnya. Apalagi yang harus dilakukan jika dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku. Jika Luhan benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya dia tidak akan memaksaku untuk mencintainya karena dia mengetahui dengan baik aku benar-benar menginginkannya dalam hidupku. Tetapi baginya itu tidak cukup. Dan kenyataan bahwa Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia mengandung anakku, darah dagingku, masih membuatku terkejut. Karena aku belum siap dengan semua itu. Cinta, anak dan keluarga. Aku – apakah aku siap dengan semuanya?

Aku merasa belum cukup siap.

Aku menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang sudah tertutup rapat dan aku bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Setiap isak tangisnya meremas hatiku. Dengan nafas dalam-dalam, aku dengan lirih mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya dan aku berharap dia selalu menjaga kesehatan dan kandungannya, walaupun aku masih belum yakin apakah Luhan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Bukannya aku tidak percaya apa yang Luhan katakan. Hanya saja beberapa minggu ini kami tidak bersama dan itu membuatku ragu. Tetapi aku bisa memikirkan masalah tersebut nanti setelah aku mendapatkan hasil tes DNA.

Aku kira seharusnya diriku senang tidak jatuh cinta pada Luhan, karena jika iya. Maka masalah lain mungkin akan datang dan hal tersebut bisa saja benar-benar memisahkan kami berdua. Jika begitu ini adalah hal yang terbaik, bukan?

Pada akhirnya, kita berdua menyelamatkan diri dari saling membuang-bunga waktu, bukan?

Aku adalah seorang pria yang memiliki segalanya, namun aku merasa seperti tidak berharga.

Persis seperti dulu.

Aku masih merenung didalam mobil ketika aku melihat panggilan tak terjawab dari Yoo Yeon Seok, "Selamat datang kembali ke kehidupan lamamu, Oh Sehun." Gumanku sebelum menekan tombol panggil kembali.

 **-S-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noted:**

Yay, i am back! I hope u guys still here and doing well :) A few more chapters again.

And i just want to warned you that this chapter and the next will be a little diff from the original story. Because as i stated before, i change the character became M/M.

Thanks for always commenting so much, what would every update be without you and ur comments? I always look forward to them :3


End file.
